Happily Ever After
by Samitballi
Summary: Now that Ryland and Anya are happily together and working for S.H.I.E.L.D., the family can go about new adventures- including a new baby and a little boy joining the family. Whether it's fun, hard or just straight up weird, so long as they stick together, the Avengers can face anything life throws at them...probably. *Third installment to Mini-Vengers series*
1. Finally Home

******Author's Note**: Hello! And welcome back! It's been a long month since Linchpin hasn't it? Sorry about that. Creativity is a fickle friend. But I've managed to pull this chapter through the muddle and I'm excited to present it to you! I hope I haven't lost anyone since my last update. We're picking up just about a week after the final chapter of Linchpin (the epilogue, really). This story is going to be a series of (probably) unrelated one-shots not unlike my other story This One Time- only this story is set_ after_ Linchpin. I can't promise I'll be able to update in a timely fashion but I'll try my hardest to stick to the 3-5 day update schedule of my other stories.

Enjoy!

* * *

Everyone spent their spare time getting the tower ready for their newest addition. They painted, decorated then rearranged Robby's new room as well as bought and made new furniture. They didn't want to over-do it and make the room overwhelming for Robby but of course Tony got a little carried away. It was done with love though and that's what counts so Pepper let him keep it the way it was. She had a feeling Robby wouldn't necessarily want to sleep in there for a little while anyway- used to sleeping in a room full of kids at the group home. Their main concern was just making him feel welcomed and loved. So they spent all week and all morning getting ready then before lunch Tony, Pepper and Ryland headed out to Safe Anchorage to sign the rest of the papers and bring their little boy home.

The paparazzi hadn't caught onto the family's plans yet so they were only outside the tower and were unable to follow them to the orphanage. Tony made a few calls beforehand to ensure no cameras would come within a block of the orphanage. The last thing Robby needed was a massive fanfare as he tried coming home for the first time. They made it inside without much hassle and there was someone there to greet them immediately.

"Welcome back, Mr. and Mrs. Stark. We can't wait to get you and Robby home today so we've got everything set and ready to go we just need a few quick signatures." the volunteer said as she lead the Stark's and their lawyer to an office space. Since Ryland didn't have to sign anything and his only part of the whole process was helping make Robby feel welcome, he quickly asked if he could hang with Robby while the adults did their thing.

"Of course," the volunteer replied with a smile as they stood outside her office. "he's up in his bedroom packing up his stuff, you can head on up there and we'll come get you both when we're all done here."

That's all the encouragement Ryland needed so he left his parents and headed for the stairs. He grew up coming to this orphanage a few times a year and though it'd gone through some serious renovations over the years the layout was the same so Ryland knew exactly where he was headed. The whole family was just there a few months prior and Ryland and his parents had met numerous times so a lot of the kids there knew Ryland pretty well. As he walked down the halls multiple kids stopped to say hi or bump fists with him and Ryland always stopped long enough for a "how are you?" no matter what. By the time he made it upstairs he had a small group of kids following him.

Robby shared a room with four other kids who were helping him pack up what little stuff he had and when Ryland walked in all the kids immediately jumped on him, hanging off him like monkeys and screaming in excitement. Ryland just laughed, trying not to hurt anyone as he made his way into the room and deposited the little herd of kids onto the closest bed.

"Hey, buddy." Ryland greeted Robby with a smile, running his hand through the little boy's shaggy brown hair. Robby was a really cute kid with big silver eyes and a crooked smile. His cheeks were peppered with little freckles just a few shades darker than his already tanned skin. Robby had quite a few nationalities in his blood, ranging from Greek, Indian, and even Irish. It made for tan skin and light eyes. He was absolutely adorable. "How you feeling?"

"Good," Robby replied with a smile as he sat on the bed beside Ryland. "am I going to go live with you now?"

"Sure are!" Ryland told him excitedly. "In fact, Mom and Dad are downstairs right now signing all the papers needed so we can take you home. And when we get back to the tower you'll get to meet the rest of the family too."

"You mean the Avengers?" Robby asked, garnering a few gasps from the kids around them. Every single kid at Safe Anchorage was jealous that Robby got adopted by an Avenger. It was always a big deal when one of the kids at the group home got adopted but this was the biggest deal ever. Every kid everywhere loved the Avengers and the kids at Safe Anchorage were lucky enough to hang out with the super group every now and then. Robby was luckiest of all, getting to go live with them and call them family.

"Yeah, but you remember what I told you about them? To think of them as just people, like you and me, no better or different at all." Ryland reminded Robby. They'd had a few conversations already about how the Avengers were just regular joe's only they had a bit more money than most people and got to do good deeds very publicly. Just cause they were good people didn't make them better than anyone else.

"Yeah, it's just exciting." Robby giggled before grabbing his backpack off his bed. "Can we go now?" he asked with bright eyes, practically vibrating with enthusiasm. Ryland chuckled and mused his hair again, reminding Robby that they had to wait for Pepper and Tony to finish singing the papers and settling all the legal crap.

"But why don't we go around and say goodbye to your friends?" Ryland suggested, standing up from the bed with a few kids attached to his limbs. "We'll be back here a lot- for holidays and whatnot- but you should still say goodbye."

Robby agreed, taking up Ryland's free hand and walking out of the room with his new brother. He was so excited to be apart of this family. He couldn't wait to go home and meet everyone and live in the tower. Every little kids dream is to have a family like the Avengers and Robby got to live that dream. Ryland was a great big brother and Tony and Pepper made awesome parents; Robby was sure the rest of the team would be cool too. He just wanted this new part of his life to start already- he felt like it was taking forever.

Eventually Tony and Pepper found their boys and announced it was time to go home. Robby had already said goodbye to his friends and gathered his stuff so there was nothing else to do but get going. But all of a sudden Robby was scared. He'd spent his whole life flitting from foster home to foster home never really knowing anything about family; suddenly the thought of being apart of one scared him more than anything and he paused long enough for everyone to notice.

Seeing the somewhat terrified look on Robby's face, Tony knelt down to the boys level and looked him in the eye, lowering his voice so just Robby could hear. "You still okay?" he asked softly, searching for the happy little boy stuck behind those terrified silver eyes. "If you want to we can just drive around for a bit, we don't have to go home right now."

At that Robby looked up with a pinch of fear gone from his eyes so Pepper added, "We'll go get some lunch. There's a little bistro around the corner I've been dying to try. Does that sound nice?"

Robby slowly started to smile as he looked between Tony and Pepper's sympathetic eyes than up to Ryland's. The older boy just winked, knowing exactly what Robby was thinking. "No that's okay." Robby replied, having made up his mind. "I'm ready to go home now."

No one questioned it, just went along with Robby's new found confidence in the little family. There was a car waiting out front and so they all climbed inside, Robby and Ryland in the backseat and Tony driving. The only thing Robby had with him was a camo backpack full of his clothes and toys so he sat it by his feet. As part of a homecoming gift, Tony got Robby little red Converse so he matched Ryland and Tony who wore the same sneakers but in different styles. In fact the three boys looked a lot alike, all in jeans and Converse. Robby was wearing a black long sleeve shirt under a gray tee and Ryland was wearing a tan Henley whereas Tony was wearing a black comical tee shirt under a leather jacket. Pepper was the only one reasonably dressed up in tan pants, little brown ankle boots and a nice red jumper. It was crazy how perfectly Robby fit into their little family right away, even blending in looks wise.

When Tony pulled into the garage Robby got a little frightened again but soldiered on. _This is what you want_, he reminded himself a million times as they hopped out of the car and rode the elevator up to the communal level where everyone was waiting to greet their new family member. Mickey warned everyone that Robby would probably be feeling a little overwhelmed when he first got home so they kept the homecoming low-key. They were all upstairs but they didn't make too big of a deal when the new little family exited the elevator.

Steve and Bruce were in the kitchen cooking up lunch with Anya and Charlotte's help and everyone else was randomly dispersed throughout the living room and kitchen talking amongst themselves. Everyone took turns introducing themselves, bending down for handshakes or in Thor's case a big hug. Robby just chuckled and hung there in Thor's arms until the god put him back down and Jane apologized for her husband's forwardness. Ryland introduced Anya with a hand on the base of her spine, hoping so hard the two hit it off. Of course Robby loved Anya and she loved him right back. The only family members that weren't home at the time was Kellen who was out with Dahlia in the city trying to get his book published. But when Jane called he promised to get home as soon as possible and not miss lunch.

"You hungry, Robby? We've got a feast ready." Steve asked with a chuckle as he gestured to the layout atop the kitchen counters. Robby couldn't quite see so Steve picked him up so he could look at the massive spread Bruce and Steve had created with wide eyes.

"Well I'm hungry now!" Robby replied enthusiastically as he started drooling over the delicious smelling food. Everyone chuckled and went about setting the table- with one new place setting. Kellen and Dahlia arrived home just as everyone was serving themselves hefty plates full of delicious food. Introductions to Robby went quick for the last two family members since everyone just wanted to eat so they exchanged quick pleasantries before sitting down at the table and digging in. It was silent for a few minutes as everyone started munching, the only sounds of eating and mumbled compliments to Steve and Bruce.

After a few minutes Robby started to giggle to himself. Everyone smiled if just cause the boy's laughter was contagious but Pepper had to ask what the little kid found so funny. Robby tried to straighten up and stop giggling to no avail. So when he tried to reply he was still giggling but everyone heard him clear as day when he said, "I'm just happy to finally be home."

* * *

**Author's Note**: I hope you all enjoyed the first little chapter! I'm aiming to keep the chapters around 2,000 words each so their short and sweet and to the point. So let me know what you think by leaving a review! And don't forget to favorite and set this story to your alerts so you won't miss an update :)

P.S. I'm carrying on the tradition of Polyvore sets linked to each chapter so head over to my page (samitballi. polyvore. com) and check out the set for this chapter titled _Finally Home _:)


	2. What You Have

**Author's Note**: Oh boy is it good to be back! I missed hearing from you guys :( It's been wonderful getting back into this even though this is only the second chapter. I'm always blown away by you guys and your dedication to these characters. Seriously. It gives me all the feels ;)

**Review Reviews:**

**KristenGall1998: **Thanks for being patient. There will be plenty of both I think :) He's a cute kid.

**imnotcraZyjustuniQue: **Thank you :)

**phoebewang99: **Thanks! I appreciate it, really!

**Epic Elven Warrior Princess: **Thankies :)

**kendramccormick: **Robby is a good kid, he lucked out with this family :)

**BlueBanshee: **Thanks! Haha no one could ever not like Anya, it's impossible :p

**Morgan: **Thank you! He's a good little boy with a great new family :)

**maggie: **I'm not sure what kind of one-shots these will be yet. I know there will be a few overall story arcs such as Robby settling in, Pepper's pregnancy and, of course, plenty of Aceland ;) I also have a Dahlia story line in mind that will play out throughout a few chapters probably. We'll see how it all works out. Thanks :)

**Chaos Reigner: **THANKS for the enthusiasm ;)

**Toxicalilly: **I'm glad you like it so far! There will be Aceland chapters (how could there not? ;) plus little moments strewn about the other chapters [there's a little bit in this one even] so you won't be without Aceland :)

**SpectrumLight: **Thank you! Don't we all? What's not to love!?

**discordchick: **Adoption is a beautiful thing. Thanks, sorry it took so long! I'm just happy to be back :)

**Lollypops101: **I'm glad you like it :)

**kimbee: **You and Robby both are so sweet! I has been such a long month! Part of me feels like I blinked and 4 weeks passed but I also feel like it took years haha

**Linwe Ferland: **I couldn't stay away too long ;) Thanks!

**SilenceSpeaksWhenWordsCan't: **That was my only real ambition ;) lol Thank you!

**Author's Note: **A few people (specifically those from Tumblr lol) said they can relate to Dahlia the most so I'm hoping to add a bit more of her to this story. I also wanted to give her a very realistic story arc that involved the feelings we got a glimpse of in chapter4 of Linchpin because struggling with loneliness and love-lust is something I think we're all going through. So I this is just a taste of what's to come for Dahlia and I hope you like it :)

Enjoy!

* * *

It took no time at all for Robby to warm up to everyone and even less time for everyone to warm up to him. In fact, by nighttime he was running around the living room with Thor and Tony playing some crazy imaginative game that involved jumping on furniture and screaming like idiots. Once the screaming started, that's when Clint joined in and soon enough almost everyone was involved in some way or another, leaving the only two not playing to clean up after dinner. The ruckus in the living room carried into the kitchen as Ryland handed dirty dishes for Any to wash so he could dry them. Since they were keeping Robby's homecoming low-key Anya was just in burgundy jeans and one of Ryland's oversized NASA tee shirt (which he loved most on her).

"He's a great kid." Anya mused as she scrubbed a serving tray that held dinner a short while earlier. They'd made a feast for dinner just like they had lunch and stuck Anya and Ryland with cleanup. But of course the couple didn't mind- any excuse to get away from the family for a few minutes of alone time.

"He fits in the family perfectly." Ryland replied, hearing Robby screaming in the background. Robby had more energy than Ryland had ever seen before, even from Anya. When she was a baby she'd run for hours on end but Robby was even more energetic than she. Everyone knew he'd sleep like the dead that night given everything that had gone on throughout the day. It was just a matter of time before he passed out.

"He reminds me of you." Anya said over her shoulder as Ryland gathered the rest of the plates off the table. When Ryland shot her a look she just smiled and said, "He's got everyone wrapped around his finger; he's a little charmer."

Ryland chuckled and tipped his glasses at her with a sly smile. "Well I'll take that as a compliment." he said with _a look_ that made Anya giggle. The last few weeks Ryland had been trying very hard to grow something of a beard because Thor mentioned something about facial hair being a sign of masculinity; however Ryland, having gone almost two weeks without shaving, barely had five o'clock shadow. It was endearing though, the little stubble all over his chin, and Anya adored it so he kept at it. And when he nestled his face in her neck and tickled her with his tiny whiskers she giggled.

"Okay that got old a long time ago." Dahlia's voice floated over to them from the kitchen doorway. "We're all sick of your stupid honeymoon phase so quit kissing all the time." she teased and so, just to spite her, Ryland grabbed Anya and dipped her so she was almost horizontal before kissing her hard on the lips. Dahlia made a gagging noise and rolled her eyes, slinking into the room by sliding her cupcake socks across the floor. She was also casually dressed in ripped jeans and a red nerd shirt since all she was doing all day was chauffeuring Kellen from publishing house to publishing house so he could try selling _Through The Heat_, his first novel.

"What's wrong, Lia, you seem down?" Anya mused as she went back to cleaning up, pushing Ryland away a bit so he could focus on his own responsibilities. There was no stopping Ryland though so he kept close to her side regardless of the look she shot him.

Dahlia made a face, slinking about the kitchen lazily, stacking dishes absently and not saying much. Ryland stared at her for a really long minute before catching the hint and excusing himself so the girls could talk without him listening in. He even closed the french doors that lead out to the living room to give them a bit more privacy.

"Okay, spill. What's up?" Anya requested as soon as the doors snapped shut and the screaming in the living room quieted to a dull roar. Dahlia pulled herself up onto the counter next to the sink, drying the dishes Anya had already washed.

"Remember that Ethan guy I told you about from school?" Dahlia asked as they worked together. After Anya nodded Dahlia continued with, "He asked out Elizabeth today. That's all she talked about the whole day. They're going out this weekend- she even asked me to go over and help her pick out what to wear."

"Awe, sweetheart," Anya mumbled sympathetically, placing a hand on Dahlia's knee. "You liked him a lot didn't you?" Dahlia just sort of rolled one shoulder, trying to brush aside how much she really did care about the guy she'd liked for almost a year. Anya was tempted to go on and on about how Ethan didn't know what he was missing and that this was his loss not hers, but she knew that wasn't what Dahlia needed at the moment so Anya kept quiet.

"I think I'm pissed." Dahlia mused with a little chuckle. "Yeah...I'm pissed. I mean I sent out so many signals! I practically screamed how much I liked him but _no_ he didn't notice a damn thing. For god sake do I have to wear a sign around my neck!?"

"Pretty much," Anya grumbled, handing Dahlia a plate to dry. "guy's are pretty oblivious, Lia. But at the end of the day, he isn't worth your time if he can't even read you. I mean think about it, you want someone to be your pattern, your best friend-"

"My Ryland," Dahlia added quietly, just loud enough for Anya to hear but they didn't comment further.

"-and Ethan isn't that." Anya said, skipping over Dahlia's comment about Ryland. "He can't read you, he doesn't understand you or know you at all, and that's not the kind of guy you want to be with. Trust me when I say this, Lia, you're better off without him."

"But I'm lonely!" Dahlia whined pathetically, throwing her hands in the air and pulling a face. "I want someone to kiss my face and hold my hand and I don't know just be there or something. I'm lonely, I want a boyfriend!"

Anya had to chuckle a little at the way Dahlia sounded- somewhere caught between a toddler whining for a candy bar and an adult worried they'll never find their soul mate. What Dahlia was experiencing was real though so Anya set aside the dishes for a minute to look Dahlia in the eye and give the only advice she knew. "It's my opinion that the things we want most come to us when we least expect them. So maybe if you put relationships and dating to the back of your mind- focus on school and other things for a bit- that's when things will work out. Maybe it'll happen when you least expect it. I don't know, Dahlia, I don't have some perfect piece of sage advice for you. All I know is you can't force love. So be happy with what you have for now."

"Which is?" Dahlia pouted, getting sadder as the conversation drew on. But then Anya grabbed her by the hands and led her to the french doors where they could see everyone in the family running around like total maniacs playing whatever game Robby had invented. They were screaming and running and a few people had nerf guns. It was complete and total anarchy. But everyone was clearly having a blast, laughing and carrying on. Pepper had to be careful now that she was pregnant but everyone was jumping on the furniture and roughhousing just like they used to when Anya, Ryland, Dahlia, Kellen and the twins were Robby's age. In fact it was really nice seeing the team act all childish again, it'd been too long since they all acted like idiots for the sake of their kids. It was most fun seeing Clint acting like a goofball if just because Anya joining S.H.I.E.L.D. added a few years to him and he suddenly got a lot more serious. He spent every minute she was away paralyzed in fear, but when Robby smacked him upside the head with a throw pillow from the couch Clint laughed and grabbed the boy by the waist and flung him over his shoulder, running around the room with him, being chased by everyone else.

"This is what you have, Lia." Anya said as they watched the family run around like fun idiots. "You have this family and that's a hell of a lot. And I promise that no matter how wholeheartedly you fall in love with some boy, he'll never live up to all of this. Even Ryland can't live up to all of this." Anya said pointedly. It was no secret everyone thought Ryland was perfect; and though he came damn near close to it, Anya knew otherwise. Dahlia wanted someone like Ryland and more specifically a love like Anya and Ryland's. But what she couldn't see was how great she already had it. So Anya threw open the french doors and pushed Dahlia into the chaos with a giggle.

"Get your mind off Ethan." Anya said over the screaming pandemonium. "Love can wait a while longer; tonight you're only concern is the nerf arrow aimed at your head."

Just then Clint shot and Dahlia turned in time for it to smack her between the eyes. She laughed and jumped at her uncle, ready to beat him down for that hit. Anya watched her insane family from the doorway, a smile on her face, just wonder how anything could compare to this.

* * *

**Author's Note**: As always, you can check out my Polyvore (samitballi. polyvore. com) for a set from this chapter titled What You Have which is just Dahlia and Anya's casual outfits. However, I've included _a picture of what Ryland sort of looks like. _Of course characters are completely up for interpretation and he's made up so it's not spot-on but I found the picture online and immediately though "Oh my god...that is Ryland!" lol so you should check it out ;)

Thanks!


	3. Baby Stark

**Author's Note: **I literally just wrote this lol I realized I didn't have anything to update with so I wrote this :)

**Review Reviews:**

**WhatTheValhalla: **Thanks! I know how you feel; I was in the same position the last few years, now the only person hassling me is my aunt but I've learned to brush it aside cause it really doesn't matter, so long as you're happy with where you're at. Dahlia's story is pretty much the journey one has to take before they're even ready for love. That's alright, I'm always available to vent to :)

**knedramccormick: **Right on!

**KristenGall1998: **Thanks! They'll always be giant goofballs ;)

**blackangel150: **Even with a Nerf gun Clint never misses lol

**kimbee: **Considering all of the Avenger's histories I think family is really important to them so I always like to incorporate that into my chapters :) Of course! I'll get to writing a Clint/Anya chapter soon. You know, I've heard of Parkour but I have no clue what it actually is lol I'll look it up and see what I can do :)

**Morgan: **Thank you :)

**Toxicalilly: **Omg that game is the best! I can absolutely seeing the family playing that :p lol

**Lollypops101: **Thanks! Those are two really great ideas/suggestions. I'll see what I can do about incorporating them. I figured I'd do a chapter at some point about the press badgering the two of them about being together and whatnot or possibly sneaking a photo of them when they don't think anyone's looking (*cough cough* kissing *cough cough*) lol

**SpectrumLight: **Thanks! Dahlia has a romantic story arch in this story but the rest of the kids are still young (Irina's only 16 and she's the oldest) so there probably won't be much romance for them.

**Abby231: **Thank you for reading them :)

**discordchick: **Lol that's fine that she's not your favorite, the goal was to give a story line that people could relate to. Haha to be honest I forgot I made her pregnant too for a minute but this chapter is all about it :)

**Random007: **Thank you :)

**KMPcool: **Thanks! They're all just overgrown children ;)

**imnotcraZyjustuniQue: **I'm glad you can relate to Dahlia's story and I hope you'll find your own resolution to your problems as Dahlia will in the story :) So far what I have written and what I have in mind bounce around a little bit but not terribly so. This One Time bounces years whereas this story will just jump weeks and months every now and then. It'll be less inconsistent than This One Time but not as day-to-day as Linchpin- more like Mini-Vengers. I'm not sure if any of that made any sense at all haha. I'd love to write a chapter about Kellen! And I'll try adding more Bruce and Danni as well :) I missed you too!

**maggie: **Thanks! I think a lot of people are going through or at least have gone through what Dahlia is. It seems so commonplace to either be pushed into relationships by others or by your own desires. I think the most important thing is to know yourself and your readiness to be in a relationship- also not to let others dictate your happiness.

**GhostGlowLight: **Thank you so much :)

**Author's Note: **In case anyone here is also a fan of the TV series NCIS, I've started a Tiva-centric story called Meet Me In Paris that you can find via my profile. It's chock-full of feels and I tried a different, more poetic style for the writing. So if you're interested, I'd love it if you'd go check it out :) And if you were lead there by one of my other stories (such as this one) I'd love to know that as well :)

Enjoy!

* * *

It took some time convincing Robby to sleep alone in his new room but after about a week he stopped intentionally passing out on the couch thus making someone carry him to bed. It was a good thing he stopped too because the first night he slept in his room Tony didn't get home till almost 2 in the morning so Pepper, being pregnant for a few months already, was being extra careful. She was barely moving around all day let alone lifting small children. Luckily she had plenty of help from everyone- but especially Ryland. Her twenty-one-year-old baby barely ever left her side, always catering to her every need and making sure she was okay.

Given Pepper's age and history with infertility, every move she made was perfectly calculated. She had a team of doctors- the best in their field- closely monitoring every single step she took. She had a weekly doctor's appointment and had two different doctors on call 24/7. Not to mention she was micro-managing herself. Everything she ate, everywhere she went, every feeling she felt all got documented in a leather bound notebook that would barely be threads by the time the baby came.

Considering how closely they were watching the pregnancy, no one was surprised when the gender was available to them very early on. Natasha had gone along to the doctor's appointment because Tony had a conference thing at Robby's school that required at least one parent to be in attendance. Ryland was going to take his mom to her appointment but a last minute S.H.I.E.L.D. assignment kept him away. So Natasha drove Pepper to the doctor's and figured she'd just wait outside But halfway through the appointment a nurse came calling her name through the waiting room.

"Mrs. Stark is requesting your presence back in the exam room." the nurse said pleasantly as she lead a very confused Natasha down the hallway of exam rooms. Pepper's was at the end of the hall sandwiched between a medical supply room and the nurses lounge. It was a swanky joint with expensive everything so Natasha was sort of surprised the nurse that lead her back was wearing Hello Kitty scrubs.

As the weather outside got colder it seemed like the city skyscrapers did too. Natasha could swear they had their air conditioning on or something because she was wearing black jeans and a fur-lined coat and yet still cold.

"Oh thank God!" Pepper exclaimed when Natasha walked in. Her room was no typical exam room; in fact it looked more like a hotel suit but it had all the medical equipment needed set up around the bed where Pepper sat in chinos and a pale green blazer, pulling black pumps onto her feet.

"What's wrong?" Natasha asked as she scurried into the room instinctively searching for her phone to call Tony. After all the monitoring he'd be pissed to miss something big.

"Nothing is particularly wrong," Pepper replied and Natasha visibly relaxed a bit. "I'm just stuck. Tony's not here and he's not answering his phone but we can learn the baby's gender today."

"And you're worried he'll want to be here so you both find out together." Natasha surmised as she perched herself on the bed beside her friend. "But you _really _want to find out now."

"I _really, really_ want to find out." Pepper replied dramatically. "What should I do?"

Natasha didn't hesitate in the least. "The only thin you can do..." she stated simply then paused for dramatic effect. "tell me." she finally concluded but Pepper was lost.

"How does that help?"

Natasha almost rolled her eyes. "Tell me the gender and I'll plan a little party to reveal the gender to everyone. I always wanted one of those cakes that's gender neutral on the outside but pink or blue on the inside. This way we'll all find out together."

That's all the convincing Pepper needed; so Natasha told the doctor their plan and he agreed, whispering the gender to Natasha who struggled not to squeal a little at the reveal. Then she was off planning. They stopped off at a bakery on the way home so they could order the cake- Natasha ordered the right color but had them shape it like a baby duck cause who doesn't like baby ducks? They're Natasha's favorite. Pepper waited in the car.

Of course Clint was recruited to help and if Anya weren't busy she would've been as well. Irina didn't want to know the gender at least until Tony and Pepper did so she helped out as much as possible without learning the color inside the cake. It was truly amazing how quickly Natasha got everything together. The whole communal level was transformed within a matter of hours and just a short while after that the cake was ready for pick-up (because it was moved to the top of the priority list when the baker found out who it was for).

Soon enough everyone was gathered together in the tower celebrating.

Tony and Pepper explained their "situation" to Robby as soon as they found out they were expecting. They made it clear that he was in no way being replaced and that, even though the baby would need a lot of attention, his importance to the family wouldn't change. It was touch to explain but they did their best and Robby was nothing but excited.

"First I get to be a little brother," he exclaimed when they were talking over dinner one. "now I get to be a big brother too!"

Pepper couldn't help but think he had the sunniest outlook of anyone she'd ever met before. Despite being slightly overwhelmed, Robby welcomed everything with a bright smile and innocent optimism. He embraced his new life and all of it's adventures with a warmth only a child could put forth. He even embraced the paparazzi when the media got wind of the newest family member. The same media rules applied to Robby that applied to Ryland when he was little- no touching him, talking to him, and no flash whenever possible. For the most part they made it through the media frenzy unscathed and within two weeks some teenage social light did something illegal so the spotlight shifted. But Robby was cool the whole time- much like Irina when she was a kid.

Though he was just as much in the dark about the gender, Robby wanted to help with the party so Natasha put him on chip patrol- making sure the bows of chips were always full. He took his job very seriously and made sure none of the bowls went below a quarter full. That is until Kellen started telling stories, at which point Robby just sat at the older boy's feet, completely immersed in Kellen's theatrics. Then Natasha announced it was time to cut the cake and find out when Baby Stark would be.

Everyone gathered around the table, Tony and Pepper at the head with the ducky cake before them. The only people who knew the gender already were Clint and Natasha so they stepped back to let Robby in their place. Beside him Ryland stood with one arm looped casually around Anya's waist who was absentmindedly spinning one of the bracelets on his wrist. Dahlia was across from them obviously trying her hardest not to stare at them.

"Alright everyone, ready?" Pepper asked excitedly as she picked up the knife. Since she was having the baby Tony was letting her cut the cake- but he still loomed over her shoulder, breathing down her neck in great anticipation.

Pepper giggled a little before making the first incision. The blade sliced through the cake with ease, cutting into the little ducky's tale. As soon as the knife hit the platter the piece of cake toppled over to reveal a baby pink center and everyone cheered.

* * *

Author's Note:Natasha's favorite thing is baby duckies and that right there is my favorite thing ;) Baby Stark is a girl! Awww :) **So what do ya'll think her name should be?** Leave a review to let me know your Little Miss Stark name suggestions!

As always, you can check out a set on my Polyvore (Samitballi .polyvore. com) for this chapter titled Baby Stark :)

Thanks!


	4. Only The Good Die Young Pt1

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the Little Miss Stark name ideas, guys! I have a list going of all your ideas and when it's time for Pepper and Tony to decide on a name I'll narrow down the list. So up until that point you can keep the ideas coming :)

**Review Reviews:**

**KMPcool: **We're all excited ;)

**kendramccormick: **All add all three to the list :)

**ShipperQueen93: **Oh you bet he will! I like the idea of keeping in line with R but it's so hard to pick lol I'll add both names to the list. Thanks!

**Alexpuppy789: **Thank you! That's what I was thinking too- especially with Ryland being a somewhat unusual name. We'll have to see what we can come up with :)

**Morgan: **There aren't enough girls in the tower ;) Piper is a little too close to Pepper but I'll add the other names to list.

**Lollypops101: **Haha Natasha is a softy at heart- which is probably Clint's fault ;) I've loved the name Annabelle since I was a kid! Thanks :)

**WhatTheValhalla: **Good, I like giving advice/listening to people's problems :) I know for certain whatever first name she gets, Maria will be her middle name (for Tony's mom). Ruby is cute and an R- I'll add it to the list :) Personally, my favorite names are Irish (embracing my heritage lol) but I'm not sure Tony and Pepper would look for Celtic names...idk though lol

**kimbee: **I want to find out the gender of my kids (when/if I have them) via that cake too! Haha Pepper would _not_ be happy with her! Eleanor Stark seems so Game of Thrones lol I like it!

**Chaos Reigner: **It's so hard giving each and ever character their shining moments (especially when there's freaking 18- soon to be 19- of them!) so I try giving at least splashes of other couples here and there. No thank you :)

**SilverFireStorm: **Caliope is a pretty name! Awesome, I'm glad you came back for more :)

**Epic Elven Warrior Princes: **Thanks for the suggestion- and meanings! I'll add them all to the list :) Thanks!

**GhostGlowLight: **I love the name Katherine/Kate/Katie. I'll add it to the list! Lol Anya likes Ryland's stubble and we all know he'll do anything Anya wants ;)

**phoebewang99: **Can't have too many boys ;) Thanks, I'll add those names to the list!

**Lauren: **Me too it's so cute! Starting her name with R seems to be a popular notion (though, honestly I didn't even try with Robby and Ryland haha) so I'll add those to the list :)

**maggie: **Thanks! Natasha is really a sweetheart but doesn't want anyone to know ;) Ryland is 21, Anya is 18 (soon to turn 19), Dahlia is 17 (soon to turn 18), Irina is 16, Kellen is 15, the twins are 11 and Robby is 6.

**CullensAngel: **Thank you so much, I'm glad you like them all! Isabella Maria Stark was the first name that came to my mind because I've loved Isabella forever and Maria is Tony's mother's name. So I'll add that to the list and try not to be too biased towards it ;)

**LaughingLadybug: **Thanks for the suggestion, I'll add it to the list :)

**Author's Note: **Seriously switching gears here! We're going from cute and fluffy to pretty darn angsty with this one. I'm not sure where this came from but I'll be honest, I love writing angst as much as I love writing fluff so I had a blast writing this! So this is part one of what will be either 2-3 parts of angstiness ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

It was supposed to be easy, a milk run. Get in, get the girls and get out. But something went wrong; really, really wrong. One minute Anya and Ryland were outside the Washington Heights warehouse ready to close another case then the next, shots were being fired and bodies were dropping. Throwing open the warehouse doors was like turning on the light in a room full of cockroaches- everyone scattered. Ryland and Anya started taking the human roaches down one by one as they made their way through the warehouse until they came to a T and broke off in separate directions. Anya ran down the hallway to her left, breaking the locks off the doors and flinging them open so swiftly that the hostages inside didn't even know what was happening.

After getting the last door open Anya stepped just inside the doorway with her gun pointed to the floor. "Let's get you out of here, huh?" she said softly, gesturing to the girl closest to her to follow her out of the room. Each girl hesitated a second before fleeing out the doors of their tiny rooms. There was at least six girls per room and nine rooms total so when all the girls were in the hallway it got chaotic. So much so that Anya got a little disoriented. But she still managed to find her way through the throngs of girls, almost herding them out to the exit with Ryland's help. There were so many girls and every single one of them would have been sold into sex slavery if it weren't for Anya and Ryland and S.H.I.E.L.D.. It was definitely a major win for the good guys.

When all the girls were finally out of the hallway she stopped to check the rooms one last time. That's where she found the youngest girl cowered in the corner of the furthest room down the hall. "Hey, sweetheart," she murmured quietly, approaching the girl slowly. She really couldn't have been much older than six and she'd clearly been in that room for a long time, given her hygienic state. Anya was very careful not to scare her but regardless of how slowly she moved or how softly she spoke, the little girl cowered further into the corner.

"It's okay, love," Anya whispered, pointedly holstering her weapon. "I'm one of the good guys, alright? I'm gonna get you out of here but you gotta come with me." The girl was still too scared to move so Anya knelt in front of her, far enough away so that she wasn't invading the girls space but also close enough that she could whisper and still be heard. "What's your name?"

When the girl replied it came out hoarse and full of fear. "Meg," she grumbled, coughing a little.

"Hey, Meg, I'm Anya. You might know my parents. Ever heard of the Avengers?" At that, the little girl's ears perked up. "I'll take that as a yes. Well my mom is Black Widow and my dad is Hawkeye. They sent me here to come get you and bring you home to your mommy." It was a lie, Natasha and Clint weren't involved at all, but it made the little girl relax just a bit.

"You're a Avenger?" the little girl asked in her hoarse little voice.

"Sort of," Anya replied, pulling a face. Lying to a six-year-old wasn't ideal but it got Meg to scoot out of the corner enough for Anya to pick her up. "You ready to go home, Meg?" Anya asked with a smile as she carried the little girl towards the exit.

That's where it all went wrong.

Ryland was outside with the other freed girls when he heard a little girls scream. He didn't hesitate in the slightest; he was inside the warehouse with his gun raised in under three seconds. He ran to the back hallway where he'd split away from Anya earlier and paused around the corner, hearing a man's voice.

"Move away from her now!" he yelled to who Ryland assumed was Anya and a left over hostage.

"Alright, calm down now." Anya replied in a tone that could only be described as irritated. Anya absolutely hated when people pointed guns at her, not because she could die but more so because it messed up her plans. She stared down the man before her, ignoring the barrel of his gun aimed at her chest. "You gotta know this is a stupid-ass idea, buddy."

"Shut up!" the gunman yelled, cocking the gun. "Turn around."

Ryland turned to check the weapon the gunman was using to calculate a plan of attack. Luckily the gunman was green, using a weapon he bought of the street from a guy probably referring to himself as Sly, however it was a pretty serious weapon. From Ryland's angle he could tell it was a semi automatic pistol but as for the caliber he could only guess. Probably a 45. but it could also be a 50. if Anya was that unlucky.

"No if you're gonna shoot me, you're gonna look at me." Anya challenged, antagonizing the shooter the way she always did. It drove Ryland crazy how nonchalant she always was while staring down the barrel of a gun. The whole situation with Agent Shaw during their first mission set the tone for Anya's work-ethic which unfortunately meant she could stare down death with very little fear.

"I'll do it, I really will!" the gunman swore, swinging the gun around wildly. He was so green it almost hurt to watch so Ryland made a plan in his head as to how to end this with little to no bloodshed.

"Put the gun down, man." Ryland started to say even before he rounded the corner and made his presence known. The gun man swung to face Ryland, gun pointed at him but not firing. "We can end this with no bloodshed but you gotta put the gun down."

"Back off! I'll shoot you, I will!" the gunman promised again, looking sweatier than Ryland had ever seen anyone before. Sweaty meant he didn't want to shoot anyone but it also meant he was prone to accidents so they had to tread lightly. Ryland could practically see the bad ending and the good ending but couldn't quite see how to come to a peaceful end. So he steadied his breath and lined up a shot to take if need be.

Anya still had her gun holstered from when she persuaded Meg to come out of the corner but she had her hand on the holster ready to pull it if need be. Ryland cocked his gun as well, both of them on the defense.

Then a board fell over in one of the rooms behind the gunman and he fired randomly. Meg screamed and hit the floor, crying and covering her head, whereas Ryland fired three times. Each bullet hit the gunman in a little circle in his back. He went down the same time Anya did.

"Ace!" Ryland yelled, running to kick the gun away from the shooter and check to make sure he was dead. "Ace, talk to me!" Ryland asked, two of his fingers pressed to the gunman's neck checking for a pulse. But Anya didn't reply so Ryland looked over his shoulder at her, finally noticing the blood.

Meg started screaming again, crying even harder as she crawled backwards away from Anya who lay a few feet in front of her gasping for air. There was blood everywhere; a pool of it forming around Anya, on her hands, on her neck and all over her white button-up.

"Anya!" Ryland ran to her and slid like a baseball player down to the floor beside her, picking up her head and pushing her hair out of her face. "Hey, hey, hey. You're okay, look at me, Ace. You're gonna be fine, okay? You're fine. I'm here." he started mumbling over and over again, listening to the sirens in the background as they rapidly approached the warehouse. He dared one glance at the wound but had to look away.

Yep. 50. caliber bullet.

The gunman got her right next to the joint in her shoulder which Ryland couldn't tell was a good thing or not. It seemed to be a through-and-through which, again, Ryland couldn't tell was a good thing or not. All he knew was there was a hell of a lot of blood and she wasn't saying anything at all. She looked to have already gone into shock so he just kept stroking the side of her face and promising everything would be okay.

The EMT that arrived first pushed Ryland out of the way so he could work but Ryland stuck close by listening to what the two techs said but not really understanding any of it. Ryland wanted to take a med course at college- just in case- but couldn't fit it into his schedule at the beginning of the semester so he opted out. In that moment he wanted to shoot himself for not finding a way to take that course.

"We gotta get her to the hospital now." one of the EMT's said as he worked alongside his partner smoothly. They lifted Anya onto a gurney and she made the first sound since she went down. The whole time Ryland had been praying she'd make a sound but when she finally did he wished she'd been quiet; cause she screamed so loudly it popped one of his ears. It was a long and horribly painful scream but the EMT's didn't even flinch in the least.

"Sorry sweetheart," the older EMT said as he lifted Anya's left arm onto her chest and she screamed again. Ryland was about to butt in but decided it was best to just let the professionals do their job. He also had a job to finish.

"You riding along?" one of the EMT's asked as they started wheeling Anya away but Ryland had to shake his head.

"I'll get to the hospital as soon as I can." he replied curtly and, without another word, the EMT's wheeled her away to the ambulance. Ryland's hands were bloody and shaking when he found Meg in the corner of a different room, cowering and curled into a tight little ball wearing Anya's flak vest.

"Hey, kiddo." Ryland whispered softly, working his magic and getting the girl to move towards him with just those two words. "Let's get out of here for real, okay?" She immediately went to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder. There was still a pool of blood outside the doorway where Anya had fallen so Ryland stepped over it, walking quickly out of the warehouse where the rest of the girls were standing around with partnering S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, getting checked by EMT's that weren't speeding away with Anya and giving their statements. Meg wouldn't let go of Ryland so he had to stand with her while she got checked out and cleared to go home, at which point she finally let go long enough for Ryland to take back Anya's vest and send her off with her parents.

Ryland wanted to leave, run to the hospital on foot if he had to, but there was still work that needed to be done at the warehouse and he just knew Anya would be mad if he didn't finish what they started so he stayed a while longer. But he took a second to look down at the vest in his hands. S.H.I.E.L.D. was plastered across the front and Barton was scribbled on the tag so everyone knew it was hers. Her blood was on it too.

"We got the bad guys," Senior Agent Ted Taryn mumbled as he stepped up beside Ryland. "Let's hope we don't lose one of the good guys too."

XXX

The doctor's knew what they were doing. They really did know what they were doing. But even that knowledge wasn't helping Ryland. He wanted to be in there helping or doing something, not just standing in the hallway pacing and panicking and being completely useless. But he's not the only one wishing they could help, the whole waiting room is full of Anya's family, each and every one of them wishing they could do _something_ to help. Anything.

"Go over it with me again." Natasha asked Bruce, sitting beside him holding onto his hands with a little too much force. If she was hurting him at all, Bruce wasn't mentioning it.

"According to the trauma surgeon I spoke to," Bruce started off, repeating what he'd already said three times. "the entry wound was just below the left clavicle in the deltopectoral groove so she underwent a 'trap-door' left thoracotomy. Because the shooter was so close and he used such a high caliber weapon, it was a through-and-through shot which lead to a scapular fracture. Right now they're repairing damage and suctioning all the blood from her chest then they'll stitch her up and she'll be fine. Do you know her blood type off hand?"

"A+," Natasha immediately replied. She knew her own blood type as well as Clint's and all the kids- even Robby's. It was like a coping mechanism for her; she had to know their blood type in order to feel safe. If she were ever stuck in a situation where she needed to know, she wanted to be ready. "So am I. Will she need blood?"

"They don't know as of right now. Once they get her stitched up and can focus on anything other than the wound, they'll let us know. I'm also A+ so she's got plenty of people right here willing to donate." Bruce replied, squeezing Natasha's hand. Everyone was sympathetic to Natasha's situation, and they were all worried as well. No one could sit still for very long, everyone was pacing and Irina couldn't stop crying. But Natasha just kept checking her phone.

Clint was out running errands when Natasha got the call from Ryland explaining what happened. She'd tried well over a million times to call her husband, left a couple hundred messages, but he still wasn't answering. She figured he'd turned his phone on silent at some point and forgotten about it in the pocket of his jacket- which he probably left in the car. Because that's how Clint is. He's a dumbass who wasn't around when she needed him.

"Nat!?" the dumbass called out a second later and Natasha shot up from her seat. Clint rounded the corner to the waiting room dripping with sweat and a look of sheer panic on his face. The first thing Natasha did was fling herself into his arms. "I got your messages. My phone was on silent in the car. What happened? Where is she? Is she okay?"

Clint had a million questions and tears in his eyes as he asked every single one. Bruce fielded as many as he could answer but truth be told, he didn't know everything. So they were stuck waiting it out. Everyone was sweaty and panicking and crying just a little bit. Till Ryland came back from the break room with coffee for Natasha. Clint jumped him before he was even fully in the room.

"What the hell happened!?" he demanded as he grabbed Ryland by the collar of his red shirt and slammed him against the nearest wall. Everyone jumped up, yelling for Clint to stop but he just kept Ryland pinned to the wall. "You're supposed to protect her; you're her partner! Where the hell were you?"

"I was there!" Ryland spat back at Clint, grabbing his arms and pushing him off. "I was right there when it happened! I watched her hit the floor, watched the blood pool around her! I tried to stop it, but I wasn't fast enough. He just shot...it came out of no where, man, he just shot! I couldn't do anything." Ryland's voice broke as a tear fell from the corner of his right eye.

"This isn't your fault, Ryland, we know that." Natasha promised as she grabbed Clint and tried to pull him away. "Simmer down, Clint."

He hit his breaking point and Clint shoved Natasha off. "If she dies..." was all he could get out, choking on the words as tears spilled over his cheeks and the finger he pointed at Ryland shook violently. He didn't have to finish the sentence, everyone knew what he was saying, and by the look on Ryland's face it was evident that he didn't care. It didn't matter what Clint would do, because it would be nothing compared to what Ryland would do to himself.

"She's not going to die!" Dahlia suddenly shouted over everyone else. She'd been so quiet for so long they forgot she was even there, but suddenly she was standing right in the middle of the action yelling at everyone. "Anya is fighting for her life right now and you're disgracing it by acting like...like fucking children!"

Everyone took a step back, surprised by Dahlia's outburst but knowing she was absolutely right. Clint had to literally walk away, he couldn't be in that room any longer. He wasn't going anywhere in particular but he just started walking anyway. Ryland wanted to walk too- to run away from everything that had happened- but his limbs went numb and he sunk to the floor in a heap, crying into his arms and not even trying to hide it. Tony was beside his eldest son in no time at all, wrapping his arms around Ryland's back and trying to comfort him just a little.

While, on the other end of the hospital, Anya's heart monitor stopped beeping.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Oh my god I'm mean. LOL! Maybe if ya'll are good I'll update sooner than 3-5 days ;) Until then however, you can check out my Polyvore (samitballi. polyvore. com) for a set from this chapter titled Only The Good Die Young Pt.1

Thanks ;)


	5. Only The Good Die Young Pt2

**Author's Note:** I know I said that if you guys were good I'd update faster than 3-5 days and ya'll were great! However, I was bad :( lol I forgot I'm leaving for vacation this weekend so my mind has been all over the place these last couple of days. Not to mention I'm currently writing three different stories and trying to keep a fourth one afloat (and I'm also reading 3 different books and watching 3 different shows hahaha). So suffice to say my mind is a scary place at the moment o.O

**Review Reviews:**

**KristenGall1998: **Oh wow, I don't even get a please :p lol

**imnotcraZyjustuniQue: **You can't kill the show pony but you can injure it lol I figured it was time we switched things up again. Thanks :)

**Lollypops101: **Lol yes I get what you mean- the best kind of terrible ;)

**kimbee: **Don't strangle me! I'm sorry-well not really...but don't strangle me! Lol, thanks! The whole team is a mess...much like we are ;)

**WhatTheValhalla: **Lol not quite _that _start but you'll have to read to find out what I did ;) I was really aiming for an intense feel to the hospital scene because the stakes are so high for everyone but in particular the two men who love Ace the most. I couldn't resist the urge to pit them against each other ;)

**discordchick: **I am mean. And also unapologetic mwahahaha ;)

**Chaos Reigner: **Sorry it took so long!

**PinkiPunki: **I'm a sucker for angst and drama and considering these characters haven't dealt with much personal angst I figured it was time. I'm sort of glad it surprised everyone lol made it more impactful ;)

**InsaneKid159: **Lol when I read this I pictured in my head someone laying on the floor with an outstretched arm going "Noooooo! Anya! Come Back!" lol

**nerdygirl3. 14: **Sorry it took me so long :/

**luxetverita: **That was really my only ambition ;) lol jk. Well thank you for liking the chapter despite being miffed at Anya's apparent death :)

**For-Longest-Days-And-Nights: **The title was a bit of a giveaway...sort of. Part of me wanted Natasha to be the one to over-react but then I stepped back and thought about it and realized that was too cliched (since everyone always depicts Natasha as the bully type) and I don't know it made sense to me that this would be the one time Cling would lose his cool :)

**BlueBanshee: **Clint goes a little crazy when it comes to his girls. I've always written Clint as the protective dad type and I wanted an actual instance where Anya was genuinely in danger (unlike Linchpin where Clint wasn't aware of most of the danger she was in). But despite it all, Clint is still a reasonable guy and he knows it's not Ryland's fault. Poor kid was just a viable target lol Thanks :)

**Alexpuppy789: **...I take it you don't want her to die...?

**KMPcool: **Oh my god you don't know how happy it makes me that you remember the chocolate apartment! LOL thanks for that ;)

**Lauren: **Don't die! Come back to me! Come back! Don't...die...

**Epic Elven Warrior Princess: **Well then go save her! She needs you! ;)

**maggie: **Thank you :)

**marvelgirl88: **Thanks for that! I thought it was excited- I was most excited to post this one- if just cause it's so different from what we've seen before. I was sort of worried about Clint's reaction cause I thought maybe people would think it was out of character but I figure Anya and Irina and Natasha are Clint's whole world- his heart- so you threaten that and he's bound to go off :)

**Jenna: **We, wel, well...Anya got shot...that's what happened...and some other stuff happened too...and some more stuff is gonna happen later...so yea...

**ShipperQueen93: **Oh no don't cry! I didn't mean to make you cry! It's a compliment...but don't cry!

**Morgan: **I just did *mic drop*

**SpectrumLight:** How about 'Jebo ti pas mater u sto picki materina' as the inserted curse word? lol

**Crazy super fan: **Lol in my head I'm picturing someone frantically trying to pick up their feels but more keep falling- like when you try carrying your laundry without a laundry basket hahahaha

**LaCie: **No don't die! If Anya can't die then you can't die!

Okay, so again, sorry for the delay :( I've got vacation brain and just crazy brain. It's a mess lol but here's part two for you! Hope you like it and aren't too mad about last chapter's cliffhanger ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

No one was allowed to see Anya besides Clint and Natasha. After she was removed from operating her doctor came to the waiting room and asked which members of the party were her family. Everyone said they were so he asked for her parents and Natasha and Clint stood up.

"We performed a thoracotomy and found that there was a lot of internal bleeding. On it's way out, the bullet nicked a major artery which was bleeding into her chest. We did the best we could given the circumstances even though there was a lot of blood leaking into her chest. She did go into cardiac arrest while in surgery but we were able to get her heart beating on it's own again." the doctor said solemnly. Clint literally wasn't breathing at all.

"But she'll be okay though, right?" Natasha asked, clutching her chest as if she were the one who got shot. In her other hand, she was literally crushing Clint's.

"It'll be a hard recovery, but she'll be okay." the doctor replied with a nod of the head. At that, everyone in the room let out the breath they were subconsciously holding. The whole time they were waiting for the news, the air seemed thick inside the waiting room, but as soon as the doctor gave them the good news the thickness lifted and they were all able to breathe a little better.

Dahlia was right behind Clint when they got the news so when she sighed heavily and said, "Lead with that bit of information first next time." she kind of scared Clint a little. The doctor chuckled and explained a little more about how she'd need to keep off her left arm for a while- how it'd be in a sling- and how she'd have a chest tube in place for a while- to get the rest of the blood out of her chest- but that she could probably be discharged in a few days.

"Can we see her?" Clint asked hopefully. The doctor promised to come get them when the nurses had her settled in a room but unfortunately he had to tell everyone else to go home, she needed her rest before the party came through. Everyone understood and started filing out of the hospital in little groups but Ryland stuck around. He had unfinished business with Clint that he needed to resolve before it ate him alive. So the first opportunity he got, Ryland offered his hand to Clint.

"Sorry," he said seriously, his hand outstretched to Clint who hadn't taken it yet. "I know this is probably your worst nightmare come true and it's gotta be hard. There's a lot of things that I could've done differently- a million things I wish I could go back and change. I can't promise something like this won't happen again, or that it won't be worse, but you have my word, that as long as I'm alive, she'll never go down alone."

Clint looked Ryland in the eye, nodding slowly for a long minute before grabbing him in a hug. "You're a good guy, Ryland." he mumbled honestly as he hugged the little boy he'd known for twenty-one years. There was a lot of history between Clint and Ryland, from playing video games when Rye was a boy to the stern talking to he got when him and Anya started dating. But no matter what happened there was always a camaraderie too. Clint was always Ryland's buddy; when everyone else was too busy to play, Clint was always there to throw aside whatever he was doing and hang out with Ryland. When he was little he used to think Clint was the best of the Avengers (aside from Tony, of course) because he was always so calm and neutral in any situation, good or bad. Of course if one of his girls were in danger- like the one time they lost Anya in the tower and couldn't find her for almost three hours- Clint lost his cool immediately. Ryland saw it happen before and couldn't blame him for lashing out. So even though the hug only lasted a second, the air between them was clear and they were back to being buddies immediately.

Ryland begrudgingly left with his parents, but only after Natasha promised to call as soon as he would be able to visit. The double doors were barely closed by the time a nurse came back to escort Clint and Natasha to Anya's room.

It was a nice Manhattan hospital- not quite S.H.I.E.L.D. med ward standards, but nice. She had her own room of course and once it was settled how long she'd stay, they'd probably get her a better one, one that looked more like a hotel than a hospital. But no matter how nice the room looked it would still be a hospital and Anya would still be shot, lying in the bed recovering with tubes and wires connected to her in so many different places Natasha felt her own skin prickle. It was almost too much for her as she walked slowly into the room with Clint by her side. They immediately clung to each other, leaning on the other for comfort- or as much as they could possibly get.

She was still unconscious and would be as such for a while so they just pulled up chairs beside her bed and watched her rest. She seemed peaceful despite the sling her left arm was in. Natasha so badly wanted to check the wound but knew better. So instead of fiddling with the bandages and messing something up, she kept her hands occupied by breaking Clint's. Her grip was so tight it was painful, but neither of them let go of each other. They leaned on each other, both literally and metaphorically. Even though Clint and Natasha were both crumbling, they were solid ground to each other.

XXX

Everyone was too upset to focus on much other than worrying. Even though she was okay and the worst was behind them, everyone was still distraught. Irina had the hardest time focusing on school when all she wanted to do was be with her sister in that damned hospital. Clint and Natasha hadn't come home that night, they just stayed with Anya all night. In the morning they called home to let everyone know they could come one-by-one throughout the day if they wanted but not to come all at once because Anya wasn't up for it. As much as she loved her family she really didn't need a room full of people near tears over what happened.

When Anya woke up in the morning the first thing she did was roll her eyes at both of her parents sleeping practically on top of each other right by her bed. She could tell just by how crazy their hair was that they'd been there all night. Nonsense, she thought, not like she died. At least they kept their cool when she woke up and didn't cry or freak out too much.

There was a lot of pain at first, so much so that Anya couldn't believe she was on painkillers already. It felt like she'd ran headlong into a brick wall with no padding at all. She wanted to go back to sleep but couldn't so she let Clint call the nurse to get more morphine in her system. Surprisingly enough she didn't get too loopy, though all of a sudden she did not want to let go of her dad's hand.

"Honey, someone's here to see you." Natasha said calmly as she entered Anya's hospital room. She'd gone down to the cafeteria to check what was available but came back empty handed because the hospital options weren't even worth considering. "Clint, why don't we go get her something to eat?" she suggested pointedly, giving Clint a look. He hadn't so much as left to pee in the last few hours- scared if he turned his back on Anya for the slightest second he'd lose her. But he knew he had to leave at some point so he hesitated but nodded anyway.

"We'll be right back." he promised Anya, kissing her knuckles before begrudgingly leaving the room but not before promising to bring a cheese burger back with him- even if he had to smuggle it into the hospital in his coat pocket. Then Ryland walked in.

He had a bouquet of flowers in front of his face but Anya still smiled when she saw him. "Can I add to the flower shop?" he asked, lowering the vase and gesturing to the mass of flowers all about her room. They were all there when she woke up, most of them from S.H.I.E.L.D. and the family, but she gestured for him to place his bouquet on the nightstand by the single white rose Natasha brought her. "How do you feel?" he asked softly, shuffling his feet like a nervous little boy.

"Like a peach," Anya lied, shifting uncomfortably in bed. Her left arm was in a sling and her wound itched like crazy but other than that she was genuinely okay. There was still a dull pain and irritation but she was just happy to be alive- all things considered.

"A very bruised peach." Ryland corrected before taking up the chair Clint was occupying earlier. "Can I just skip the part where I beat myself up over this?"

Anya smiled a little as she said, "Please do," which made Ryland return the gesture. He reached out to her, taking one of her hands in both of his.

"Good cause I've spent the last I-don't-know-how-many hours kicking my own ass over everything that happened."

Anya literally rolled eyes so hard her head went with them. "Ryland, this is in no way your fault. We couldn't have predicted any of that so shut up about it." she teased, winking at him but Ryland was serious.

"You predicted it." he mumbled, not looking up at her until he added, "You gave Meg your flak jacket...why?"

Anya sighed a little, slipping her hand free of his so she could brush some lose curls out of her face. She was an absolute mess- her hair was crazy despite the fact that Natasha tried to braid it, she was still in a hospital gown, she was pale and the bags under her eyes were so prevalent she looked like she'd gotten punched. "I heard his boots down the hall when I was carrying Meg out of the room. I knew you were wearing your Converse and that you don't make a sound anywhere near as clumsy as that one, so I reacted on instinct. I didn't know if he had a gun or not but I knew I needed to protect Meg. So I slipped my vest off and gave it to her before walking out to face him. I probably should've drawn my gun first but I didn't want to start a firefight with Meg right there." she explained calmly as she fiddled with a frayed edge of the pale green blanket wrapped around her.

At that, Ryland almost smiled a little. "Ever the selfless." he mumbled, kind of wanting to hit her for it. It was endearing but one day the bullet would hit a few inches to the side and kill her.

"No I just figured if I was going to die I was gonna do it pretty. And those vests aren't pretty." she retorted with an easy chuckle. There was a lag in conversation for a while as they both sat there remembering everything that happened. Anya was able to take a step back and be grateful that she lived. But she was also able to see the horrible path the day could've gone. She knew, being an agent, there was a really high chance she'd take a bullet on the job. She always just thought of it as a hazard of the job. But actually getting shot put a lot into perspective for her.

"What hurts the most?" Ryland asked quietly, almost like he didn't want to know the true answer.

"I'm not sure," she admitted with a little chuckle. "I've got a _lot_ of drugs in me right now and pretty much the entire left side of my body is numb. All I feel right now is really, really itchy, both where the bullet went in and where the chest tube is." She so badly wanted to lift her left arm and scratch the little suture where she had a chest tube inserted but knew better. She'd just have to live with the itchiness for the new few days then it'd come out.

"Is there anything I can do?" Ryland asked with high eyebrows. Anya couldn't help but smile and run her fingers through his shaggy hair. He clearly hadn't gotten much sleep because the bags under his eyes were almost as bad as hers, though his were partially hidden by his thick-framed glasses. He must've come to the hospital first thing after waking up because the gray Henley he wore was one he sometimes slept in- though he added jeans, Converse and a black sweatshirt in order to leave the tower.

"You can give me that sweatshirt, I'm freezing." she suggested with an innocent smile. The hoodie was off Ryland and on Anya in less than a minute.

"Better?" he asked as he tucked her into the warm fleece that smelt like the cologne Ryland always wore, Black by Kenneth Cole, but also a little bit like gunpowder which made her smile. She nodded at his question as she snuggled down into the fabric. For a hospital, the bed she was in wasn't so uncomfortable. She was in the best suit they had so it was a pretty great room, however the wiring and tubing and beeping was a constant reminder of how she got there.

"How's Rina?" Anya asked as she fiddled with the zipper. She knew her little sister must've been an absolute wreck. Irina would certainly be distraught over everything and probably still crying even though the whole situation was resolved and Anya was okay.

"I stayed up with her last night on the couch. She got a total of three hours sleep here and there but for the most part she just cried." Ryland told her honestly. "She's still at school but I'm sure she'll be over as soon as her last class lets out."

"I'm sure everyone will come by at least once." Anya said with a smile. Every time Anya blinked her eyes stayed closed a second longer than usual so Ryland prepared himself to go. "No stay," She reached for his hand, pulling him back to her. "I want you here when I wake up."

Ryland didn't even have to agree. He just scooted into the bed beside her, trying not to pull any wires or upset her tender body. It was a king size bed so there was plenty of room for the both of them, but they got as close as possible anyway. Ryland tucked one arm behind her neck and the other into the pocket of her hoodie. She seemed so fragile that he was scared to hurt her but she was asleep by the time he settled in that he knew she wasn't in any pain. So he stayed like that for a half-hour just watching her sleep and keeping a keen eye on the machines to make sure everything was okay. He couldn't read the charts but he knew what looked and sounded good and what didn't.

After a little while Ryland fell asleep there beside Anya and shortly after that Clint and Natasha returned. They'd smuggled in fast-food bags for all four of them but considering Anya and Ryland were still asleep they just sat them aside to be consumed latter.

"Look at them," Natasha whispered dreamily, holding onto Clint's arm. "it's like they're little kids again having a sleep over."

"Yeah, except when they were little kids, sleeping together didn't mean _sleeping _together." Clint grumbled as he fell to the couch across the room. Natasha rolled her eyes at her husband and sat down beside him, throwing her legs up in his lap almost instinctively.

"Oh shut up." she snapped, slapping his arm as he began massaging her calves. "They make a great couple and you know it. Besides, if anyone is going to be with Anya, I'm glad it's somebody I trust as much as I do Ryland. And despite that little shoving match you two had yesterday, we all know you like him too."

Clint shrugged indifferently as he watched the two kids sleep. "I just don't like how quickly she's growing up. I want her to be my Little Bird forever." he said slowly, trying not to put as much weight into the words as he felt.

"Clint, she'll always be your Little Bird. No matter how grown up she gets, don't you know that by now?" Natasha asked seriously, leaning up to look him in the eye. He knew, it was there in his eyes, but right along with it was fear. She'd always been his Little Bird but how many times would fate try to change that? He couldn't handle it more than once. He couldn't handle the numbness he felt as soon as he listened to Natasha's voicemail. It was as if everything just stopped. Time, motion, life; it all just ceased to matter the second Natasha's cracked and broken voice carried through the receiver to tell him the bad news. He ran to the car and sped to the hospital and yet he still couldn't get there fast enough.

"God," he grumbled after a minute. "that was so fucking awful!" He ran a hand down his face, sliding further down the couch in the process as the pure exhaustion he felt weighed heavily on him. Comparing it to getting hit by a car didn't measure up. A truck maybe, or perhaps a train.

Natasha had to agree, looking over at her bruised baby girl in the hospital bed across the room from them. "Yeah, I don't know if I can do this more than once."

"I'll tell you this though," Clint said after a minute of silence. "when she straps that gun back around her waist she's gonna have to deal with the inevitable PTSD and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let her deal with that alone."

Natasha studied Clint for a long minute. All the crap he'd seen and done and had done to him, Clint was probably the best person to help anyone cope with post traumatic stress. However the mere thought of their Little Bird going through that made Natasha want to cry. She'd seen PTSD first hand- hadn't experienced it herself, but seen plenty of others- she knew how ugly and detrimental it could be. Above all- the bullets, the heat, everything that could go wrong- Natasha wanted to shield her baby from heartache. Never in a million years did she ever think she'd need to shield her daughter from PTSD after getting shot.

"She'll be fine." Natasha mumbled, looking over at Anya. "She'll be fine."

* * *

**Author's Note**: I made the mistake of Googling the procedure they performed on Anya and watching a video about it...I haven't slept since LOL seriously! It's crazy the shit we can do medically (like literally crack someone open, stick your whole hand inside and in a week they're fine again) it's scary man, really scary. But awesome.

Anyway, you can check out my Polyvore (samitballi. polyvore. com) for a set from this chapter titled Only The Good Die Young Pt.2 :)

Thanks!


	6. When In Rome

**Author's Note: **I am officially on vacation! We got to the beach last night so there wasn't much to do other than unpack and sleep, but today I went for a 35 minute bike ride, did some laps in the pool and went down to the beach. I don't know why but for some reason I'm like 500000% more productive when I can hear waves crashing behind me. I wanna spend forever here lol

**Review Reviews:**

**kendramccormick: **I don't think I could actually kill her; but I'll put her life (and almost anyone else's life) in danger and make you think I might ;)

**KristenGall1998: **Thanks! Haha, that's a good brotp! They could be...Rylint hahaha!

**Lauren: **Lol yay no one's dead! Thanks :)

**Lacie: **Aww thank you so much! That means a lot :)

**imnotcraZyjustuniQue: **Haha it was gruesome. But I also sort of liked it...is that weird? Should I be worried? hahaha.

**KMPcool: **When given the choice between aliveness and deadness, always go for aliveness ;) Thanks!

**maggie: **Thank you :)

**Morgan: **I think I might've taken my research a little too far by watching the procedure (especially cause I didn't bother explaining it much lol) but I'm sorta glad I did in a weird 'that-scared-the-shit-out-of-me-but-it-was-awesome ' kind of way :p Clint and Ryland have a really interesting relationship that's less words and more unspoken/unseen bond.

**Marvelgirl88:** Though that's a good idea, I don't think a sex-year-old would know much about what the older members of his family do for a living. I mean, when I was that age I barely cared let alone knew what was up haha I knew what my dad did and that was about it. Though S.H.I.E.L.D. is a big part of the family, I don't think Robby would care much either way. Though I might throw something along the lines of "my family are all spies and superheroes therefore better than yours" into a future chapter ;)

**CullensAngel: **Thanks! I strive to find a happy medium between super angsty and super fluffy cause I love both in equal parts. I love squealing and smiling while reading/writing but I also love the intensity of reading/writing something where almost everything is on the line. I love everybody's relationships in this story but I especially love Anya/Ryland, Clint/Anya and Clint/Ryland (all Clint lol) and I can't exactly explain why. We'll get to see Clint and Anya's PTSD in the next chapter so I hope you'll like it :) Thanks, I love using Polyvore it's such a great resource! Such a small moment but Anya holding onto Clint's hand gave me flashbacks to Mini-Vengers when she used to hang off Clint like a monkey :)

**BlueBanshee: **Everything's better with Clint Barton around ;)

**Guest87: **I've gotten a few request for Aceland sexy times and I'm still not sure about it. I'm not a great smut writer because smut doesn't have much plot and I'm a plotter lol I might try to come up with something for you. The end of this chapter would segue into a smut fic beautifully but I'm not sure if I could write something like that. We'll see.

**kimbee: **Oh boy lol tickle fight on! THANK YOU FOR THE ENTHUSIASM BUT DON'T PASS OUT! Or, if you're going to pass out, make sure your favorite Avenger is there to catch you ;)

**Lollypops101: **Thank you! (P.S. Every time I read your penname I sing the song 'Lollipop" in my head hahaha)

**Sasha: **Can I just start out by saying I'm glad you're back? I can, good. Cause I'm glad your back! I understand not having time for FanFiction anymore, it's all good, I'm just glad you're okay :) Haha you missed the cliffhanger I put everyone else through! Lucky dog. I don't think I could write without at least a little bit of humor- especially the dry-humor Joss added to the Avengers movie. Clint and Anya will be battling her PTSD in the next chapter and I'm real excited to see what everyone things of it. We'll also get to see more of Dahlia and her romantic struggles in the next upcoming chapters (though I don't know which chapters yet). Thank you :) It makes me day to see your reviews!

**GhostGlowLight: **Thank you! Despite Anya being Little _Bird_, Clint is still Papa Bear ;)

All I have to say about this chapter is Aceland is back in Rome! ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

After everything that had happened Anya just needed a vacation. After a few days she got discharged from the hospital then a few weeks later she got the sling taken off. She'd been feeling beyond horrible those days in the hospital but her recovery went smoothly. Within a week she was just pissed she couldn't use her arm. At the same time her doctor cleared her to go back to work she requested he keep that tidbit of information between them for a while. She needed just one weekend- just three days away from New York and away from the hospital and preferably just with Ryland. So her doctor winked and told her to set up another appointment when she got back so he could fill out the necessary paperwork when she was actually read to get back in that flak vest and strap on that gun.

"Whenever you're ready is when you're ready." her doctor said with a smile and Anya thanked him. She was barely out the doors and already calling Ryland's cell to tell him to pack a bag and ask Tony if they could borrow the jet. Of course Tony agreed and two hours and a phone call to the pilot later, Ryland and Anya were ready to get the hell out of New York for the weekend.

Tony's jet was obviously luxurious with more than enough seating but Anya and Ryland shared the couch anyway. The bar was stocked with everything from peanuts to hard liquor so after a meal they ran around flicking on and off the lights as fast as they could trying to make a disco out of the plane. That is until an attendant asked them to please stop at which time they flicked the lights twice more before falling asleep together on the couch. It took roughly eight hours but eventually they touched down in Rome.

Tony and Pepper bought a villa in Rome years ago but rarely visited so that's where Anya and Ryland stayed. On top of being large enough so sleep more than fourteen comfortably, the villa had it's own pool, access to a private beach, a garden, a tennis court and a basketball court. Throughout the greens there were over a dozen fountains and amenities and so many hanging fairy lights that at night time it looked like Never Never Land. It was absolutely beautiful and above all secluded.

The first thing they did was settle in. There was a very specific list of amenities Ryland requested be at the villa by the time they arrived and every single item was there from the Egyptian cotton sheets in the master bedroom to the box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch cereal in the pantry. Question whatever you want about Tony Stark, but there was no denying he ran a smooth operation. The staff for the villa was topnotch and always available despite almost never being seen. Somehow there was a staff of twenty working at the villa every day and yet Ryland never met a single one all his life.

"You hungry?" Ryland asked as he made his way into the bedroom. He could hear Anya working to unpack her things but the room was so big he couldn't quite find her. So he had to search a little before finding her in her side of the his-and-hers closets. Pepper was the mastermind behind the closets and even though Tony's was incredibly metrosexual, nothing could compare to the massive, white-wash and marble closet Anya was borrowing. Pepper still had some stuff there like extra shoes and a few gowns but Anya was working on unpacking her things when Ryland entered.

"Yeah actually I am. Wanna head out for something?" she replied, bent at the waist stuffing something into the bottom drawer of the dresser/counter in the middle of the room. She could literally feel Ryland's eyes on her butt so she stood up and shot him a dirty look but he was completely unapologetic for sneaking a peek.

"Sure, I'll go check which cars have gas then we'll leave." he said as he looked her up and down. She was still in the clothes they traveled in but she was holding a little white lacy dress in her left hand that intrigued him greatly. "On second thought..." he started to mumble, taking a step towards her. "Why don't you put that on and I'll make reservations somewhere nice."

Anya rolled her eyes as she told him, "This is a nightgown, Ryland."

Ryland saw no problem with the situation though. "So?"

"_Nightgown_...as in not supposed to be worn in bed...as in _not _out to dinner..." Anya tried convincing him but he just didn't care. He wanted to see that dress on and he wanted to see it now. So he gave her another proposition.

"How about," Ryland started to say as he moved to the bedroom and grabbed his garment bag off the bed, pulling items out such as a gray Phillips printed Rag & Bone jacket. "you wear that...and I'll wear this." he finished, laying out the jacket along with a crisp white button-up, black trousers and black Oxfords. He was so evil for knowing her one weakness (Ryland in a suit) and exploiting it. Anya bit her lip hard and made a face before caving.

"Oh alright!" she sighed heavily, throwing her hands up. Ryland wiggled his eyebrows at her and took his outfit to his closet to get ready, leaving Anya to figure out how to make a nightie not look like a nightie.

She had plenty of wardrobe pieces that were much better suited to dinner out but she had to make due with what Ryland picked. So she rummaged around her bags for a pair of fishnet stockings and a black blazer, figuring she could at least hide the nightgown a little. Finally she went to do her hair and make-up before slipping into little black ballet flats and heading back to the bedroom where she found Ryland, fully dressed and laying on the bed.

He looked up slowly, opening one eye then the other before slowly shaking his head. "Wow..." he mumbled lowly, looking her up and down. "That is one hell of an outfit." was all he could manage in terms of a compliment. Anya blushed a little and tried not to show how happy she was at pulling it off.

"Let's just get out of here, k?" she snapped, pulling her ID and a credit card from her purse and handing them to Ryland along with her cell phone. Considering she didn't have pockets, he'd be in charge of all their stuff for the night.

"Got a surprise for you!" Ryland exclaimed as they got to the garage. He flicked on the lights and guided her around one of Tony's cars to show her the 1959 BMW R60 motorcycle Ryland somehow managed to con his father into purchasing. She couldn't help the smile that blossomed as she looked over the bike. "I mean you're in a dress so we can't-"

"Fuck it, we're taking this baby!" Anya rolled right over him, hopping on the back of the bike before he could even finish his sentence. Dress be damned, she wanted to ride that bike. So Ryland chuckled and scooted on in front of her and started up the bike. He could hear her giggle a little even over the sound of the engine. She had to hold down her dress as well as hold onto Ryland but she somehow made it work and by God was it worth it. There was something about a bike that just made Anya all fluttery inside. Couple that with her relationship with the driver and Anya's was already having a great trip.

They had dinner at a small restaurant and celebrated their ability to get around the city without getting lost by ordering wine with their meal and taking the bottle with them when they left afterward. It was getting pretty late but Anya managed to find a gelato stand that was still open and willing to serve them; so they ordered their desert and sat outside on the motorcycle eating. It was the perfect temperature outside but after the frozen treat (and considering the outfit Anya was wearing) she got cold. Since they were facing each other, Ryland tried warming her up by quickly running his hands up and down the exposed skin of her legs.

PDA was something of a touchy subject for Anya and Ryland. They were so much in love that keeping their hands off each other seemed impossible, however with so many eyes on them at all times it was hard to get away with much. Most of the family didn't mind when they got intimate so long as they kept it all PG. Clint didn't like any PDA, even hand-holding, but he had to come to terms with the reality that was. So long as they kept it clean, and he didn't have to see it, whatever.

Somehow the media hadn't gotten wind of their relationship yet- their focus more on Robby and how Anya got shot- so they had to be careful what they showed while out in New York. And despite knowing of the relationship, Fury acted as though he didn't see a damn thing if just so he could keep plausible deniability. That meant absolutely no PDA at work.

However, the family wasn't around, there weren't any cameras, and they weren't working; not to mention everyone around them were lovers too. And you know, when in Rome...

So they hadn't a single qualm about sharing some affection in the streets of Rome and when they got back to the house that night Anya slipped out of her tights, blazer and shoes so she was left just in her nightgown; and Ryland stripped down to just his Saxx underwear and a tank top. They cranked the heat up high and opened all the windows before crawling into the king size bed in the master bedroom together.

"I think we should..." Anya started to say after they'd settled in and spent a few minutes in silence, just listening to the breeze and crash of the ocean just outside the villa. Ryland looked over at her, covered almost to the neck in blankets, and she continued. "I think we should move in together."

"We already live together." Ryland replied, garnering a look from her that made him chuckle.

"I mean, I think we should move out of the tower and into an apartment of our own." Anya clarified. They were laying close together, their legs a mess of intertwined limbs, and Ryland was twirling a single one of her curls around two of his fingers. "I mean think about it," she added when he didn't immediately respond. "we'd have privacy and we could decorate however we wanted and sleep overs wouldn't include your little brother sleeping between us. And besides, with Little Miss Stark coming soon things are gonna get pretty crazy on your level."

"You've given this some thought, huh?" Ryland said softly as he continued to twirl that strand of her hair.

"Having your heart stop puts a lot of things into perspective. I felt my life leave my body in that hospital, so yeah I've been thinking about the things I don't want to lose and the things I want to do before it's too late. Haven't you?" Anya retorted. She had him there. Of course he thought about it; it was their favorite fantasy as children. Sharing rooms on missions and vacations definitely made going back to the tower to completely different levels let alone beds harder than ever. And seeing her in the hospital, knowing they'd come within inches of losing each other, made him want to do a million things in three seconds flat. Suddenly he just wanted them to live together, get married, have kids, start their future right that second. He wanted a lot of things from their relationship, and when he first saw her laying on the warehouse floor bleeding out, he never wanted them more.

He didn't need to be convinced and he didn't need time to think about it, he already knew his answer. He knew from the moment she suggested it- hell he's known all his life. "Alright I'm in." he replied, immediately and she started to smile. "However I have one stipulation." he added right before she leaned in to kiss him. He almost chuckled at the perplexed look on her face but instead explained. "The house has to be made of chocolate."

Anya chuckled, remembering all the times they spent as children- and adults- dreaming about their chocolate home. "An apartment made entirely of chocolate wouldn't be the weirdest thing I've ever seen in New York." Anya teased and finally finished that kiss she'd leaned in for. She intended for it to be quick and soft but, much like their other kisses, it turned passionate quickly. There was an inexplicable thing that always seemed to happen between Anya and Ryland when they kissed. Even the slightest peck on the lips always turned into something more. And soon enough Anya found herself on her back under Ryland, her hands pinned to the bed above her head and her legs hitched over his hips.

Ryland moved his face away from the spot he'd been kissing on her neck to say, "Now what was that you mentioned about sleepovers without Robby?"

* * *

Author's Note: No getting lost this time lol that's probably a good thing- though I'm sure they wouldn't mind so much this time around. As always, you can check out my Polyvore (samitballi. polyvore. com) for a set from this chapter titled When In Rome :)

Thanks!


	7. PTSD

**Author's Note: **I'm still on vacation which means I haven't been online much lately and I swear to god I miss everything whenever I turn off my laptop. I spent yesterday sitting out by the pool and when I finally checked Tumblr some major shit was happening in my other fandoms. It's like vacations are supposed to be relaxing but I wind up just stressing over everything I'm missing online hahaha

**Review Reviews:**

**kendramccormick: **Not *soon* but I'm sure they'll get married eventually. Oops, sorry I forgot to clearify that. PTSD is Post Traumatic Stress Disorder which tends to happen after something traumatic happens (such as being shot, for Anya). PDA stands for Public Display of Affection which is like kissing and getting all touchy in public :)

**BlueBanshee: **I'm sure any kid of Tony Stark could get the coolest apartment! As for the other kids, I'm not sure yet lol Aside from Dahlia's story-arch I don't know about the other kids.

**Guest87: **We shall see :)

**InsandKids159: **Hehe, thanks!

**KristenGall1998: **I thought about giving them their own level in the tower but I feel like they need out of that tower. They've lived there all their lives- only leaving for a few weeks if that here and there- and it would sort of defeat the purpose of moving out if Clint can just take an elevator down to their level and pop in on them haha

**kimbee: **Thanks! Hahaha you know I didn't realize that was a pun until I was proof-reading before posting and I just laughed my ass off :p

**blackangel150: **He is, after all, a teenage boy ;) lol

**discordchick:** I haven't decided how the family will react (though part of me thinks they'll see it coming) but that'll come up soon enough. I haven't addressed whether or not they've gone that far, it's pretty much up to you. If you want them to have done it, then they have (as I believe) but if you don't want them to, then they haven't lol

**Morgan: **Haha he doesn't care about anything other than his girl looking good ;)

**SpectrumLight: **:)

**Lollypops101: **Thanks! Maybe, I haven't decided yet...

**CullensAngel: **Thanks! Anya can pull of virtually anything with style- she is Natasha's daughter after all. I haven't decided hoGhw the family will react but I'm already working on an apartment-hunting chapter with the kids and their parents which should be fun ;) When I first saw the Avengers Hawkeye stood out cause Jeremy Renner. And then I went and started reading his comics and fell absolutely head-over-heels in love with him. He's my favorite, shhhh don't tell the rest of the team ;)

**GhostGlowLight: **Thanks :) I will!

Author's Note: I've been drinking all night so don't kill me if there's a lot of typos in this chapter lol

Enjoy!

* * *

The case seemed so open-and-shut when Anya and Ryland were assigned to it. A celebrity actor was found shot to death in her New York highrise and the media was itching for answers. Originally the NYPD took on the case but given the status of the victim the FBI took it from them and a few days later somehow Fury got the task and assigned Anya and Ryland. Since Anya was fresh off disability the director figured a 'who-done-it' type mission would be the best way to ease her back into the job. She was dragging her heals but getting the job done anyway.

"We appreciate your cooperation on this." Ryland said to the NYPD detective as they went over all the evidence the he already compiled before the case was taken from him. "It's gotta suck getting taken off a case."

"You have no idea." the detective grumbled as he pulled a manila folder out of a box and handed it to Anya. "But if you guys are as good as rumor has it, at least the case is going to people who will solve it."

"We're gonna try our hardest." Anya promised, taking the folder and perusing. Jenna Marksman was a twenty-six-years-old from Albuquerque who won some contest that landed her a walk-on role in a popular TV series. The producers saw talent and signed her up as a recurring guest character for the next four seasons. Eventually she landed the lead role in a much beloved television series about space cowboys which made her a household name. Before she was killed she was listed as one of People Magazine's most influential celebrities. She did charity work, she did celebrity auctions, she visited sick kids, and she always made time for fans. Everyone loved her.

Except a cast mate. Jason Chandler, twenty-nine from New York City, had been acting almost since birth. He started out doing those baby modeling adds and slowly but surely grew up in the spotlight. For the longest time he was the type of actor one would see and wonder "I know him from somewhere..." then forget a minute later. It wasn't until he landed a costarring role in Jenna's space cowboy show that anyone ever remembered his name. She gave him life in Hollywood outside of "that guy" and in any other town he'd be grateful. But of course he wasn't.

He had issues, major issues that had street names. The list of drugs he was known for taking was spun out and there were even more drugs he took that no one knew about. That alone made him sketchy to Anya but given the fact that he was seen arguing with Jenna just hours before her death and that he owned a Glock 45. just like the caliber used on Jenna, made Jason their number one suspect.

"We weren't able to get to him," the NYPD detective explained as they went over the evidence stacked against the suspect. "He flew back to L.A the morning after her death and we don't have the resources or jurisdiction to follow him there. We were unable to get a warrant either so he's not even taking our calls."

"Oh but he's back in the city." Ryland said over the edge of his phone. "According to the fansites, he's been in New York since this morning- he's staying at the Waldorf."

Anya tried so very hard not to laugh but couldn't help chuckle a little when she said, "You're on the fansites?" and Ryland's face whitened.

"It's a clever show," Ryland snapped, shoving his phone in his pocket and gathering his stuff. "and if you gave it a shot you'd love it too."

"Doubt it," Anya retorted with _a look_ as she too gathered her things. They thanked the detective for his cooperation and promised to keep him informed as they moved forward on the case. "We'll mention ya during tomorrows press conference." Anya added with a wink as she headed out of the precinct behind Ryland.

The whole elevator ride down to the garage Ryland tried selling Anya on the television show that started it all but she just wasn't having it. She knew he was a fan, watched half an episode with him once and everything, but just couldn't stomach the show. She'd let Ryland have it- go do something else every week when it was on- but she wasn't going to watch it with him.

"There are no cows in space!" she protested as they loaded the boxes of evidence into the back of her car and closed the hatch. "How can they be space cowboys if there are now cows in space?"

"There might not be cows but there were horses in the one episode." Ryland retorted as they got in the car and slammed their doors. According to the fansites Jason was staying at the Waldorf so that's where Anya headed, all the while rolling her eyes at Ryland. "Besides, what's the line from that stupid Bon Jovi song you like? _On a steal horse I ride_. You don't have to wear a cowboy hat and stirrups to be a cowboy, Anya."

"We are so done talking about this I'm not even listening to you anymore." Anya said with a chuckle as she shook her head. Of course Ryland still talked about it a minute longer but she was just ignoring him. Finally when they arrived at Jason's hotel Ryland shut up about the TV show and they were able to walk in like professionals and ask for Jason's room number.

When the manager didn't let them up right away they flashed their credentials. But he still wasn't buying it. "Never heard of ya," he said with so much sass Anya wanted to leap across the ivory desk and slap him.

"Strategic homeland intervention and logistics division." Ryland said in a monotone. "You haven't heard of us cause you don't have the security clearance to even know we exist. So why don't you step aside and we won't get our superiors involved."

Five minuets and a phone call from Fury later, Anya and Ryland were in the elevator headed up to Jason Chandler's penthouse suit. "I hope he doesn't lose his job for that." Ryland mentioned about the manager as the doors opened on the penthouse level. One of Jason's bodyguards immediately greeted them at the door and they went through the whole 'strategic-homeland-just-let-us-in-it's-for-the-be st' conversation all over again only for the bodyguard to tell them Jason wasn't even at the hotel anymore.

"Well where is he then?" Anya asked but the bodyguard just shrugged. Apparently the star slipped his watch team and disappeared earlier in the day and no one heard from him since. So Ryland quickly got on his phone to check Jason's credit card transactions and the GPS on his car and cell phone. Within twenty minutes Ryland and Anya were outside a film study in the city where Jason and Jenna's TV show occasionally filmed. Ryland was having something of a fangirl moment, looking around at all the props from his beloved show, but things turned serious as soon as they burst through the doors and Jason drew his weapon. There were six other people in the study who all dropped to the ground when Ryland and Anya came through but Jason fled out a back exit. So while Ryland was busy with the other six people, Anya ran after Jason.

"Stop!" She yelled as she followed him through six different movie sets. He finally came to an exit and slammed into the door, jiggling the handle anxiously but it wouldn't push open it was locked. Just as Anya made it into the same room Jason Chandler swung around to face her, gun aimed right at her.

And suddenly she was back in that warehouse with Meg beside her in her flak vest and a 50. caliber gun pointed at her. She no longer saw Jason Chandler she just saw the man who shot her. She saw his face, the sweat on his skin and the panic in his eyes and mirrored them in herself. Her hands started to shake so badly she couldn't even draw her gun, just let his hang in her hands, still pointed at the ground. She couldn't move, she couldn't think, she couldn't do a damn thing. She froze.

"Drop it now!" Ryland yelled as he rushed into the room with his gun aimed at Jason. It took just three seconds for Jason to drop the gun and hit the floor, his hands behind his head. "Same caliber as the bullet that killed Jenna Marksman." Ryland pointed out as he examined the gun Jason was just pointing at Anya but she wasn't listening- couldn't listen. She tried so hard to steady her hand as she re-holstered her gun but could barely get the damn thing in it's leather case without dropping it.

XXX

She never mentioned it to anyone and Ryland never said anything about what happened. They brought Jason into S.H.I.E.L.D. for interrogation and closed the case by the end of the day all the while Anya barely said a word to her partner. She pulled back, was resigned and quiet for almost a week afterward but Ryland still didn't say anything. He stepped back as well, giving her the space she needed to cope. But the problem was, she wasn't coping. She wasn't dealing with it, she was just shoving it down deep inside her in hopes that it would just go away on it's own.

But it wasn't going away. It would never go away unless she faced it. But she refused to deal with it so Ryland went to the only person he knew could help.

"She's spiraling," he admitted to Clint one night as they sat in the kitchen of Clint and Natasha's level. "she can't keep her focus for more than a few minutes at a time and loud noises make her jumpy."

"I noticed that too." Clint replied quietly. He'd been watching his oldest daughter closely ever since the accident and he didn't like what he saw. Just yesterday when they were out at the park with Robby a car honked and she hit the ground, hiding behind a different parked car completely out of instinct. She looked so scared in that moment that Clint wanted to wrap her up in his arms but he knew she had to face this herself, no one could push her to it.

"What do we do?" Ryland asked. He was desperate. He wanted his best friend, partner and girlfriend back. She was scared and lost and so cold now, he just wanted his bubbly, slightly-irritating, loving best friend back by his side.

Clint heaved a sigh, running a hand down his face. "She at HQ now?" he asked and Ryland nodded. So Clint stood up, grabbed his coat and headed out without another word. Ryland trusted Clint to help but he still felt pretty useless sitting around the tower so he went to the gym to deal with the PTSD by punching the hell out of a dummy.

XXX

Anya finished up at the gym and headed to the locker room to change quickly. She didn't bother cleaning up much more than to switch out of leggings and a sports bra into jeans and a sweater. She threw her gym shoes in her bag and slipped into her boots before running her fingers through her hair and heading out of the locker room. Clint texted while she was in the gym so she grabbed her phone and check the message, surprised to see he was at HQ and wanted her to meet him in the armory. She turned to throw her gym bag in her locker, heading in the opposite direction towards the armory.

It was rare for Clint to ever visit Next Gen. He taught an archery/marksmanship class every now and then at the range but he came, taught then left every time. Hanging out reminded him that his Little Bird was in the line of fire he tried so hard to keep her out of. He was okay with her choices, but didn't need to be reminded of them. So he stayed away. However, for reasons unknown to Anya, he decided to pay her a visit.

"Dad?" she called out as she entered the large storage area, looking around for her father amongst the array of different gun rack. Clint called back to her so she followed the sound to one of the back areas but stopped when she saw what he'd done. There was a steel table in the middle of the room and Clint had over a dozen guns laid out against the silver steel. "What are these?" she asked as she stopped before the table, apprehensive of just about everything.

"They're guns, just guns." Clint replied evenly. She looked up to him then back at the table three times before he continued. "This one is a nine millimeter." Clint held up the handgun and examined the evidence tag attached. "It was used in a homicide two years ago. This one," Clint picked up a different gun then, examining that tag as well. "is a forty-five mill that was used in a suicide a year ago tomorrow."

"What are you doin'?" Anya asked as she started to get emotional listening to him talk about the weapons laid out on the table. She took a step backwards but bumped into a shelving unit which only served to make her feel trapped.

"They're just tools," Clint explained easily. "they're no different from a carpenter's hammer or a teachers pen. They're just items we use. What we use them for is what sets them apart. This gun here," Clint picked up the largest gun on the table, a snipers riffle. "was used just last week by a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Yes, it took a life last week, but it saved a little girl from death when it took the life of a bad guy."

"What are you tryin' to do?" Anya could barely get the words out, choking on them and trying so hard not to cry like she wanted to. But Clint remained calm and even as he continued to explain.

"I'm showing you that these props aren't to be feared." Clint replied then reached under the table and pulled out a 50. handgun. Anya backed up faster than before, knocking a few things off the shelf in the processes.

"You are way out of line." she spat, trying to escape but with nowhere to go. Finally a stray tear slipped down her cheek followed by a few more.

"It's just a gun," Clint told her seriously, holding the very weapon that put a bullet in her shoulder. "it's just a hunk of steel. You grew up knowing about these- first fired one when you were ten. You know how to use them, take them apart, put them back together again, clean them, and how to be safe around them. You're not scared of the gun, Anya, you're scared of the man behind it. It's just an object, it's the man behind it that makes it a weapon."

Anya choked back a sob as Clint dropped the gun down to the table with a loud clatter. She flinched so hard she almost fell over, holding herself up by a hand on the shelf beside her. Neither of them said a word for a long minute as they both just stared at the table full of guns.

"You can tell yourself you're fine," Clint said after a beat of silence. "you can tell Ryland you're fine, you can tell me and everyone else you're fine. But you're not. You're not fine; you're broken. You're damaged, Ace, and that's okay. We all are."

Anya's chin quivered as she mumbled, "I gotta be okay. Lives depend on me being okay."

"So be okay." Clint took a step towards her and this time she didn't flinch away. "Deal with it so you can be okay with it. You're broken, so use it. Use it to your advantage."

"How?" Anya choked out, a few more tears streaming down her cheeks as her hands started to shake again. "How am I supposed to utilize my inability to shoot at someone?"

Clint didn't say anything as he reached over to the table and picked up a gun. She didn't move an inch as he held out the 50. caliber to her but finally after a long staring competition, she took it in her shaky right hand. "Just shoot it." he said quietly. "Just shoot it at something. Remind yourself that it's only a tool. You've got this."

Anya could barely hold the gun up, her hands were shaking so badly but Clint took a few steps backwards, giving her space. It took her a long time, just staring at the hunk of metal and remembering every second of what happened. Then she looked up at Clint and he smiled. There it was. Right there in her eyes, the same resolve she always had but forgotten about.

She ran a hand down her face, wiping away the tears before grabbing a box of bullets from the shelf and walking away without a word to her father. The range was right next door so she used the fingerprint scanner to get in but didn't bother signing the log. She just marched right over to the closest station, loaded the gun and aimed. She had to take a second to calm her breathing and push every other thing out of her mind but then she fired. Just once, that's all she needed. Then she depressed the button beside her that brought her paper target back to show where her bullet passed through. The next breath she drew in made her smile a little as she studied the whole smack-dab in the middle of the paper man's head.

* * *

**Author's Note: ***cough cough* _Firefly_ *cough cough* ...I couldn't pass up the opportunity to pay homage to our lord Joss by modeling our dead actress's show off his greatest work ;) lol and though I can't imagine anyone not liking Firefly, I can see Anya hating a TV show about space cowboys and Ryland LOVING it!

As always, you can check out my Polyvore (samitballi. polyvore. com) for a set from this chapter titled PTSD :)

Thanks!


	8. Real Love

**Author's Note: **So we left the beach Saturday and went to relatives house for the weekend and now we're finally headed home. But the funny part is, I'm okay being away- not missing home much at all. But I really, really, really miss my cat :( lol I wanna cuddle my kitty so badly right now. I'm such a crazy cat lady :)

**Review Reviews:**

**Black Roses for Hades girl: **Firefly is the best! I watched because I'm a Nathan Fillion and Joss Whedon fan but at first I didn't like it :o The first episode didn't quite do it for me the first time I watched but then I kept watching and omg I don't know how I could ever not like it at first!

**Lollypops101: **Thank you :)

**Guest: **It makes me so happy that you remember Ranger :) Given the time jump I don't think Ranger would be around any more :( But I might throw in a chapter of This One Time centering around Ranger :)

**blackangel150: **Clint is always right ;) Sometimes...

**Epic Elven Warrior Princess: **Yeah it's not something that'll just go away quickly but she's got enough love around her to keep her feet on the ground. Thanks :)

**kimbee: **Haha I've never seen that show but I'm a closet Bon Jovi fan ;) As much as I wanted Ryland to help her through her PTSD I thought Clint would be better suited for the task.

**LeKins004: **Thanks :)

**Sasha: **Haha sorry! I hope you had a good vacation too :) You're lucky you missed the cliffy, everyone else was freaking out lol Thanks! I figured chapter 6 would be a good break up between emotional chapters. When I wrote the scene between Clint and Anya I wanted it to feel really intense but I just kept remember Anya as a little girl refusing to eat for Clint :p Thank you :) I wish I had a lot of the Polyvore outfits I make lol

**Pyra the PSYCHo: **Wow congrats on reading so much in just two days! Thank you so much :) I'm a huge fan of plot-driven stories as well so it's an honor. Even for stories like this where the plot is usually only one chapter, maybe three, long I try to make the plot as great as possible. So thank you so much :)

Author's Note: I actually wrote this chapter in the car on the way to our relatives Saturday haha 6 hours in a van left for plenty of writing time. However it's pretty short so sorry about that. I'm not sure what'll happen next cause I don't have that chapter written yet but hopefully- as we head home- another 3 hours in the car will crank out something ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

They're everywhere; damn lovers. It seemed like every way Dahlia turned someone was kissing someone else's face and it was starting to piss her off. At such a point in life she didn't even care who was kissing who, she was just sick of all the kissing. And the hugging. And the hand-holding. And the general togetherness of couples that seemed to flock to her everywhere she went. At school teenage couples were making out_ everywhere_. At the park there was an elderly couple on a bench being adorable. At the store the cashier had her boyfriend behind the counter, showing him all the buttons on the machine and giggling over his ineptness. Hell the cab driver was on the phone with his wife saying cute things in a foreign language and expressing how much he missed her. It was all so very disgusting.

Home was no safe haven either. Natasha almost always had a hand in Clint's hair and he always had a hand on her leg. Mickey almost oriented herself around Steve, resting her chin on his shoulder when he was cooking or resting a hand on the small of his back. Bruce always had one arm around Danni's waist even when they were sitting down, that arm never left her hip. Pepper and Tony weren't horrible but that was just cause they bickered so much; but to anyone who knew the couple well enough, bickering was their love language so even when they were going back and forth they were still being cute. Thor had a habit of kissing Jane on the hand or the top of the head frequently. Anya and Ryland were the absolute worst of all though.

Looking around Dahlia saw love stories unfolding everywhere, for everyone besides herself. Everyone had their other half except for her.

"That's ridiculous," Irina mumbled as she stood at the stove beside Kellen making homemade soup for dinner. The kids were in charge of dinner for the night so they went for what was easiest. "I don't have my 'other half' yet either."

"Yeah but you're okay not having them yet." Dahlia retorted from her seat at the island munching on crackers that she was supposed to be laying out on a tray for the table. "You're not looking for your other half so it's not as frustrating."

"Okay I'm not looking," Irina replied with a shrug. "but I'm open to the idea of finding my other half. Which means I'm seeing just as many couples as you are and, yes, sometimes I'm put-off by it too. People sucking face isn't something I wanna see every day at school but it is what it is and you just have to learn to ignore it."

Dahlia didn't reply. Irina didn't get it, but that's okay. Dahlia honestly didn't quite expect Irina to understand the situation given her track record with guys. Irina wasn't a serial dater or anything but she saw whomever she wanted to see for as long as she wanted to see them. She went on dates but never truly dated anyone. The furthest she got was three dates with a boy she met at a fundraiser event a few weeks prior to the start of school. She was okay with just going on dates with boys rather than dating them because she didn't need any kind of commitment. At sixteen all she really wanted was a temporary fix for the spaces between her fingers. So she called one of the many guys who gave her their numbers on a daily basis, went to the movies, then called it quits. So long as she could go out every few weekends she was fine with life. Dahlia wasn't like that.

Dahlia wanted a relationship- commitment. She wanted someone to look her in the eye, profess their love, then grab her face and kiss her square on the lips the way they do in movies. She wanted someone to sweep her off her feet and be the prince charming of her dreams.

"You wanna know what I think?" Kellen offered without turning away from the stove. Irina beside him turned a curious eye upon him. No one spoke up for a second so Irina said she wanted to know his thoughts on the subject- if just because his creative mind probably had some great incite. "I think," he started out. "we forget what love is really about."

He didn't elaborate any further so Dahlia raised her eyebrows and asked, "What is love really about?" She couldn't believe she was asking her little brother about love but she was desperate. Anya understood what she was going through (even though she hadn't been through it herself) so Dahlia always went to her. But Kellen might be a good second opinion.

"You think it's about holding hands and kissing and cuddling, right?" he replied and both Dahlia and Irina both nodded hesitantly. "Well I don't think that's what it's all about. I think kisses and cuddles are byproducts of love. Love itself I think is the time between kisses and hugs. It's movie nights and popcorn fights, it's road trips and vacations, it's early mornings and late nights. I think love is about being with someone even when you're too angry to even look at them. It's about remembering the good times and forgiving the bad. It's about caring for someone so much you'd rather spend forever absolutely miserable than for them to spend just one day in sadness. I don't know, the kisses and the cuddles are nice but I think it's the moments in between that make relationships desirable."

Everyone was silent for a solid three minutes. Dahlia and Irina both had their mouths hanging open and dumbfounded looks on their faces but Kellen just carried on with his cooking as if what he just said wasn't the most profound thing they'd ever heard. Dahlia thought she'd heard everything her baby brother had to say but that one threw her for a loop.

"Who are you and what have you done with my baby brother?" Dahlia teased half seriously but Kellen just rolled his eyes at her.

"That was really beautiful, Kellen." Irina said honestly, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. They smiled at each other before going to set the table for dinner.

"Yeah it was really sweet," Dahlia added as she helped them. "and it did nothing to stifle my desire for love. In fact if it did anything at all, it made me want love all the more."

"What made you want love more?"Charlotte asked as she stepped into the kitchen just in time for Kellen to hand her a pile of silverware to set out. She gave him a loot but started laying out the utensils anyway.

"Kellen being all articulate about relationships." Irina explained with a wink as she helped him ladle soup into a serving bowl to set on the table. The tower had an intercom system linked to every level that worked both as a buzz-in system for the front door as well as communication between levels. There was a box by the kitchen doors so Dahlia went over to call the family to dinner.

"It's just my thoughts on the matter." Kellen replied self-consciously. "I can't help it if I'm a gross romantic."

"I think it's sweet." Irina promised sincerely, placing a hand on his back as she passed by him setting the table and getting ready for dinner.

"Don't tell Charlotte about it then." Florence declared, having heard half the conversation from the kitchen doorway. "Cause if it was sweet enough to put that look on Irina's face then it'll melt Car."

"It'd melt even you, Flo." Irina retorted, sticking her tongue out at the older twin who just repeated the action back at her.

"No thank you," Florence replied, pulling a face. "I don't care much for romance or romantic things. I figure I've got plenty of time to worry about that stuff when I'm done with school. But until then I'm fine not giving a hoot."

Dahlia laughed even though she was utterly jealous of the eleven-year-old. She wished not to care but didn't know how. Everything around her promised love was the answer but no one was showing her how to find love. Real love, not the love she thought she wanted twenty minutes ago but the love Kellen described. The love Tony and Pepper had. The love Clint and Natasha had. The love Thor and Jane had. The love Steve and Mickey had. The love Bruce and Danni had. The love Ryland and Anya had.

She wanted to find her other half- her soul mate. She didn't want to date or crush on someone. She wanted a relationship; one that Kellen could write a disgustingly articulate story about. She wanted people to look longingly upon her and her lover the way she looked longingly upon the others around the table. She wanted to have the kind of life that people got misty eyed hearing about.

She wanted someone to love her the way she was willing to love them.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Gotta love romantic Kellen ;) There's still plenty more for Dahlia to deal with which we'll see unfold throughout the story. There actually is no Polyvore set for this chapter! Since I wrote it in the car I didn't have internet access so I couldn't create a set for it. But you can still go check out my Polyvore (samitballi. polyvore. com) for sets from previous chapters and whatnot :)

Thanks!


	9. Mommy

**Author's Note: **So I've been uninspired/tapped out of ideas lately- which is why updating as been closer to 5 days rather than 3 lately. And on top of that the bakery I work for has a booth at the local fair so I've been working weird hours which doesn't leave a whole lot of writing time. Then yesterday BAM ideas started hitting me like lighting from every which direction. I couldn't freaking write them fast enough. I haven't gotten them typed out or hashed out but hopefully updating will get better soon *fingers crossed*

**Review Reviews:**

**Lollypops101: **Kellen is my bb...ok lets be honest, they are all my bbs lol I'm not sure who he'll end up with or if I'll even give him a romance. Seeing as he's pretty focused on writing right now I'm not sure what I'll do with him lol

**kendramccormick: **Kellen has a writers mind which- I like to think- makes him something of a romantic. Coincidentally, it also makes me swoon ;)

**Pyra the PSYCHo: **Thanks! Dahlia is the embodiment of all of us, I think. We all have or are or will go through something similar I think it's just apart of life these days. Considering media pushes the idea of Happily Ever After and love and stuff as young as toddlers it's inevitable that we'll all want that for ourselves at some point. Dahlia will find her way about it though :)

**BlueBanshee: **Dahlia is going to have to do some searching before she'll find love- or even be in a place where she can accept and reciprocate such love. Kellen I don't know about though haha he's only 15 and pretty focused on writing so I don't know if he'll be doing much dating yet. We'll see :)

**Guest87: **I have no idea haha all I know is Aceland and Dahlia's love story, everything else is pretty much up in the air.

**Guest87, y****our review for When In Rome: **Since I most likely won't be adding another chapter to that story I thought I'd do the review review here instead. Thanks! I'm glad you liked it considering I wrote it for you haha ;) it was such a deviation from what I normally write I was pretty anxious about it. I wanted it to be magical and romantic but I didn't want it to be entirely fluffy. I struggled to find that middle ground between anatomy terms and fluff so I'm glad that, by your standards, I succeeded :) As for the other things, I have no idea haha I've never really given much though to Anya and Ryland's sex life other than in the context of that story so whenever you think they first did it is when they first did it ;) I'm not going to completely rule out another 'smutty' Aceland story but at this time I don't think I'll be writing one again for a while. Thanks! You rock more ;)

**8539: **Considering they are 21 and 19, not for a good while. Probably at the least a few years so I won't be touching on that in this story. Use your imagination, when would you want them to marry? I'd love to hear what you'd want/think of their wedding :) But it probably won't make the story.

**blackangel150: **There are two kinds of people: Dahlia, who wants love and Kellen who can describe love ;)

**kimbee: **Hahaha Kellen's words happen to be ones I also believe in so thank you :)

**ramsayreader: **Thanks! I like switching it up every now and then :) As much as we all love Aceland these other guys are pretty great too! Haha I unintentionally gave Irina and Kellen a whole lot of chemistry haha I never really thought about paring up any of the other kids but reading their scenes I do see the building blocks...

**Morgan: **Thank you! I aim for as much realism as possible which is why I gave Dahlia such a real story line. I wanted people to read it and relate :)

**discordchick: **I think we all go through something similar at varying ages. At (almost) nineteen I'm stuck somewhere in between lol I'm down for casual dating but I'm definitely keeping my eyes open for Mr. Right ;)

**SpectrumLight: **Marry all the Avenger men! Marry them alllll! ;)

**Sasha: **Haha there's nothing wrong with being obsessed! I appreciate it :) I'm glad you're warming up to the new-ish characters. Dahlia is probably one of my favorites (shhh, don't tell the others!) The best men only exist in fiction lol which is why Kellen is so adorable- as is Ryland. Though part of that little monologue came from a close guy friend of mine so maybe there is hope ;) haha

**Epic Elven Warrior Princess: **Thanks! I like to think love like that is out there for everyone. I'm content to casually date as I wait for The One, however I wouldn't mind if God hurried up a little bit ;) lol jk. I will definitely figure out a way to incorporate that prompt into one of these stories somewhere :)

**GhostGlowLight: **Thank you :)

Author's Note: So now we're switching gears again and focusing on our little Robby. We got some great Aceland and some great Dahlia/Irina/Kellen so now we need some great Pepper/Robby! I hope you all like it; it made my mom cry lol

Enjoy!

* * *

When Tony and Pepper first brought Robby home to live with them in the tower they knew it'd take some time for him to adjust to family life. They also knew it'd take some time for him to refer to them as Mom and Dad. But that didn't stop Pepper from worrying a little when the days kept ticking by and Robby was still calling her by her name. He started referring to Ryland as his brother right away and whenever he'd talk to the baby in Pepper's belly he'd call her sister. Even Cap was Uncle Steve to Robby. But his parents were still Tony and Pepper.

It was a little odd at times, hearing him walk downstairs in the morning calling good morning to Pepper and Tony. But Mickey just kept reminding them that Robby's behavior was normal and that she'd be more concerned if Robby adjusted too quickly. "Give it time," she'd say but Pepper was still worried. How long could it possibly take? They'd done everything they could to make the little boy feel absolutely at home. What more could they do?

Pepper kept her worries to herself, never mentioning anything to Robby for fear of pushing him towards something he wasn't read for yet. But one night as she and Tony were getting ready for bed she brought it up as casually as she possible.

"Yeah I've noticed." Tony mumbled absentmindedly as he worked on a piece of tech, the lower half of his body already tucked under the duvet as he waited for his wife to finish getting ready. "But Mickey says it'll take time so we should give it some time."

Pepper sighed from the bathroom where she was putting moisturizer on her face. "But how much time?" she asked through the open door, leaning halfway around the frame to look at Tony. "How long before he finally thinks of us as family?"

"He already does, Pep, he's just not used to the terminology." Tony insisted, still not looking up even when he could feel Pepper's eyes drilling holes in the side of his head. He knew her concentration wasn't actually on him and more so on the thing occupying her mind but he still felt scrutinized. So he kept his eyes low on the tech in his hand and hoped they could turn the lights off soon.

Pepper flipped off the bathroom light and entered the bedroom in Elmo pajamas that were in stark contrast to the seriousness of her mood. "What if he's scared we'll change our minds? What if he doesn't want to call us Mom and Dad because he's scared he won't be here very long?" Pepper asked seriously as she knelt on the edge of the bed beside him.

One look at his wife and Tony knew to put his piece of tech away and focus on her. So he freed up his hands in order to place them on either side of Pepper's face and honestly tell her, "You're putting too much thought into this. It's probably a million times simpler than you think. Just give it time, Pep, I promise he'll come around when he's ready."

Heaving a sigh, Pepper nodded slowly. Even in her own ears she sounded silly, so she let Tony win. She kissed him on the lips before rolling into bed across from him. There was nothing she could do, now or ever, so no point in worrying about it. Of course, she still would. But at least she wouldn't worry as much.

Pepper barely had her slippers off when she heard a muted thud downstairs and exchanged a look with Tony. Either Ryland was home or Robby woke up, either way Pepper was going to check. "I got it," she told Tony, pushing his tired face into his pillow with a chuckle. He was too tired to argue and instead just stayed where she laid him and mumbled for her to turn off the lights.

Even though Tony and Pepper remodeled their level a number of times she had the entire layout committed to memory so she could make her way around in the dark without sacrificing her shins to out of place objects. She was able to walk down the hallway with ease before getting to the stairs and taking each step one at a time. The main floor was all open with huge floor-to-ceiling windows all around so even at night the place lit up with the colors of New York City. As soon as Pepper's fuzzy slipper hit the bottom step she could see the little bundle of blankets by the window and knew which son was there.

"Robby, you okay?" she asked softly as not to scare her younger boy. Robby turned towards her voice and she lost sight of his expression in the darkness but heard the guilt in his voice when he replied.

"Did I wake you?" he spoke quietly, scrunching up his nose adorably. Pepper waved away the importance of her sleep and joined him by one of the windows in the living room. He was all bundled up in a furry throw blanket from the couch, his dinosaur stuffed animal in his clutches. Underneath the warmth of the blanket, he was wearing hand-me-down Avengers pajamas from Ryland's youth.

"Whatcha doin' up, buddy?" Pepper questioned as she sat beside him, leaning against the window frame. Robby's eyes were trained on the city outside but Pepper was watching him. He just shrugged a little, the gesture partially hidden under the thick blanket.

"I woke up and wanted to see the city." he told her as his eyes took in every single sight before him. From the roof tops to as far down as the window would allow him to look, his little silver eyes darted from sight to sight, memorizing every detail he could see. Pepper followed suit, looking out at the city she lived in for so long but never appreciated enough. Sure she loved New York, but she forgot to love it every day. Robby never forgot to love though. Everything from New York late at night to life itself, Robby loved everything every day. He remembered to appreciate every gift life had to offer- even life itself- and always remembered the important things. Of course, at five-years-old the things important to him were lines from his favorite TV show and the face Tony made when he was angry. But still, Robby knew how to appreciate what he had.

"Can I ask you something?" Pepper finally whispered after they sat in silence for a few minutes. Robby looked over at her but didn't say anything so she just continued. "You know this is permanent, right? You know that Tony and I aren't going anywhere and neither are you? You know that nothing will ever change your place in this family and that you're apart of us forever, right?"

Robby smiled a little as he bobbed his head up and down. "Yep, I know." he said easily which put some of Pepper's worries at ease. "I know you and Tony and Ryland and Clint and Natasha and Anya and Irina and Mickey and Steve and Charlotte and Florence and Danni and Bruce and Thor and Jane and Dahlia and Kellen are my family forever." It was a mouthful, but it made Pepper smile regardless.

"So can I ask you another question then?" Pepper dared to ask after another beat of silence. Robby nodded once more, eyes back on the city instead of on Pepper. "How come, if you know we're your forever family, you don't call Tony or I Mom and Dad?" It was hard to ask but even harder waiting for the answer. Robby thought about it for a long few minutes, staring out the window with a serious expression. So Pepper rephrased, asking, "Do you not want to call us Mom and Dad?" instead, hoping maybe he'd understand better that way.

Finally Robby spoke but it wasn't quite what she wanted to hear. He heaved a sigh much sadder than any kid his age should and admitted, "I don't know."

Pepper let that sink in for a second before asking, "How come?"

Robby spent another minute thinking, his forehead against the window and his fingers picking at loose threads on his dinosaur. He was soft-spoken when he finally said, "Sometimes, when I wasn't at Safe Anchorage, I stayed with other families. Sometimes they have other little boys and girls from the home living with them, sometimes they have real kids too- like Ryland and Little Miss are really yours. Those families, the ones with real kids, telled me to call them Mom and Dad- just like their real kids did. It felt so weird to say those words to people- since I never said them before. I didn't really like it cause it felt weird."

Pepper knew Robby had bounced around a few foster homes during his stay at Safe Anchorage Orphanage but she never talked about it with the five-year-old. She'd talked about it with Mickey and the supervisors and caregivers at the home but never with Robby himself. Immediately she was interested in his point of view and leaned in a little closer. "Why do you think it felt weird?"

Robby shrugged again, the gesture still barely visible under the mass of blankets surrounding him. "Cause I wasn't their real kid." he said gently, eyes glued to the Empire State Building just outside the window. "Their real kids called them Mom and Dad but I wasn't their real kid."

Pepper struggled to understand his views but found herself getting emotional. "Robby...do you not think you're my real son?" She had to ask without crying, had to force the words to leave her lips evenly, but she found it so damn hard not to just wrap her little boy in her arms. She wanted to hug him and kiss him and make him see how much she loved him. Maybe then he'd realize how real to her he was.

Robby still wasn't looking at her but this time he didn't just shrug. "I haven't really thinked about it, I guess." he said slowly, starting to think about it then. Pepper gave him the time he needed to think- also giving herself time to calm down and get her emotions in check. It took a few minutes for Robby to finish thinking and start talking again. "No," he decided, finally looking up at her. "I know I'm you're real kid too cause you signed papers and stuff that says I'm yours. But you know what else?"

The look on his face was really happy so Pepper smiled a little and shook her head, encouraging him to keep talking. "The papers say now I'm yours, but they also mean now you're mine." he said with a tiny giggle. When Pepper laughed with him the sound came out choked with tears.

"You're absolutely right, buddy." Pepper replied, choking back tears as she ran a hand through Robby's hair. "You're just as real as Ryland and Little Miss and I'm just as much yours as you are mine."

Robby couldn't quite get himself out of the blanket but leaned over to give Pepper a hug anyway. His head landed right on her chest as she wrapped her arms around him as best as she could with the thick blanket and her growing belly in the way. Still, with all the complications, it was the best hug yet. They stayed that way for a little while longer, just laying in each others arms staring out at the cityscape outside the widow. But Pepper soon remembered the late hour and shifted backwards to say, "I think it's time we let the city sleep, huh?"

Robby nodded in agreement as a yawn popped his jaw. It took a minute to peel away the blanket so he could walk back to his room and jump into bed. Pepper tucked him in and gave him a big kiss before wishing him sweet dreams and turning off the light. "I love you, Robby." she said, per usual, as she stood in the doorway.

Over the sound of the door clicking shut, Pepper heard a smiling voice call out, "I love you too, Mommy."

* * *

Author's Note: So there's a commercial for the baby clothing line Carter's that uses the line "The day I became yours, you became mine" and I just had to borrow it. Little Robby is the best I love him! As always you can check out my Polyvore (samitballi. polyvore. com) for a set from this chapter titled Mommy-which features pajamas from a few Mini-Vengers sets :)

**Before you leave, I have a question!** So Pepper is still pregnant and will remain so for a few more months. Currently we're set in fall for this story and Pepper's due-date is probably like March. So the question is, we know the gender, do we also want to know the name of Little Miss Stark? Vote in the reviews whether you want a chapter where they decide on a name or if you'd rather wait until Little Miss arrives for them to name her :)

Thanks!


	10. Moving Out

**Author's Note: **So I actually wrote this chapter earlier this week but I haven't been able to post it until now because I had off work and am house/pet sitting again so I have a house to myself. Most people with an entire house to themselves would probably throw a party. I, on the other hand, am sitting here watching Wreck-It Ralph and The Incredibles and writing. This is the mother fuck dream man ;)

**Review Reviews:**

**Pyra the PSYCHo: **I figured we needed something to balance everything out. I'll take the tears as a good thing ;) Thanks for the vote and the name suggestions!

**discordchick: **I'm glad they were good cries :) You're probably thinking of Linchpin's epilogue wherein Pepper referred to him as 'almost six' lol I actually had to look it up myself when I was writing because I forgot how old he was as well :p

**kimbee: **I will write Little Miss's birthday as the tenth then :) I figured I set up a goldmine of emotions with Robby being adopted so I'll tap into that every now and then. I'm glad you liked it :)

**SavingViolets: **I know the chapter lengths is such a hard thing :( The Mini-Vengers/Linchpin chapters were easily twice as long as these and I'd like to get back to making long chapters it's just been pretty hard. I haven't had a whole lot of time to write recently but I've been trying to get more bulk to the chapters. Stick with me lol I'm trying ;) Little Miss is a great nickname isn't it? I almost like it more than Little Bird!

**blackangel150: **He's a sweetie :)

**WhatTheValhalla: **That's perfectly alright, I know how crazy life can get sometimes :) I hope your wifi works out cause that would drive me crazy haha

**Lollypops101: **That's probably how I'll work it. The next chapter or maybe the one after that will probably be the baby-name-discussion :) Thanks!

**Morgan: **I figured he'd have some issues despite how amazing his new family is. I mean anyone would. Thanks for the input :)

**SpectrumLight: **I've definitely fallen in love with him ;)

**Epic Elven Warrior Princess: **Majority vote says later so I'm gonna work out a chapter that hopefully makes everyone happy. We'll see how successful I am haha

**Sasha: **Don't worry you weren't the only one with some tears ;) As much as I love fluff, and as much as that chapter was fluffy, I don't think I could write a story that didn't have at least a few little problems throughout. I think I just love any little kid with Pepper and Tony be it Robby or Ryland haha

**KMPcool: **That's an interesting name, does it have a special meaning? I'm working on a chapter that will hopefully make everyone happy in terms of Little Miss's real name :)

Author's Note: So as I was writing this chapter I surprised myself. About halfway through I changed my mind and re-wrote the original concept all together lol but I like it this way better and I hope you do too :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Anya and Ryland didn't want to unnecessarily worry their parents by announcing their decision to move when they weren't quite ready just yet. So they had a long talk between the two of them to decide when and where they were going next. It was a hard conversation- such it is when talking about the future- and it took a while but they finally got their priorities straight. Then they called their accountant to discuss where they were at financially. They both had S.H.I.E.L.D. money, Stark money and Avenger money at their disposal if just because they were heirs and shareholders. Tony set up three trust funds for Ryland set at 1.3 billion dollars each and only accessible on his twenty-first, twenty-fifth and thirtieth birthdays. Ryland wasn't keen on tapping into his most recently acceptable trust fund but he had no fantasies about how expensive living in New York could be so he kept an open mind.

Then they called Tony's realtor to discuss their options and finally, after they had everything figured out, _then _they went to their parents with the news. Neither knew how the adults would react but they figured there would be complaints and questions all around. So Anya and Ryland sat down with their parents in the kitchen one Friday afternoon to discuss it all.

Right away Tony asked why on earth they'd ever want to move out when they had everything they needed and more right there in the tower. Anya and Ryland were clear and concise in their responses even when the questions were ridiculous- like when Clint asked why they would need privacy and everyone got super quiet.

"Never mind," Clint decided after a minute of silence. "don't answer that. Never, ever, ever answer that." He literally shivered at the thought of his Little Bird needing privacy with her boyfriend. Clint was under no false illusions that two teenagers in love weren't going to get intimate, he just really did not under any circumstances ever want to know anything about it ever. Ever.

"Anyway," Anya cut into the silence that hung over them all. "we're looking at a few places in the city today and you're all welcome to come with us so long as you keep your smart-ass remarks to yourselves." Anya shot a look directly at Tony who gasped in mock horror.

"I would nev-" Tony paused. "okay I would...but I promise not to. So long as you let me pay for something."

"I will never fully escape your money, Dad." Ryland said sarcastically but with the sweetest smile. "Trust me, you're paying for stuff just in a more subtle, vicarious, round-about way. We plan on using some of our savings- our trust fund money- to purchase the place but we want to live off our S.H.I.E.L.D. pay."

"Sure why not, not like you'll be living paycheck to paycheck." Natasha teased. She knew good and well how handsomely S.H.I.E.L.D. paid their top agents- hell, she probably would never have joined if they hadn't immediately offered her a Black Card with absolutely no limit whatsoever.

"I just don't like you guys moving out." Pepper said lowly, starting to rub her growing baby bell. Rubbing her stomach was a way of relieving stress but soon enough she'd ware a hole in her shirt. "You two have lived in this tower all your lives, this is the only home you've ever known."

"That's kind of the point, Mom." Ryland said softly, reaching across the table and laying a gentle hand on top of hers. "It's time for us to branch out and make a new home of our own. This tower will always be home but it's time for another home- our own home."

"But the baby won't grow up with you two." Pepper mumbled, trying really hard not to get emotional but, being pregnant, her hormones were waging war on the rational side of her that knew she was being silly. "I wanted the baby to grow up the way you guys did- with everyone here together.

Tony wrapped her up in a sympathetic hug as they sat beside each other. "Pep we knew it'd be different for Robby and Little Miss. They're so much younger than these guys, we knew their childhoods would be different. Regardless of where Ryland and Anya live, Robby and Little Miss will never grow up with them, because they are already grown up, Pep. I think it's time we let go just a little tiny bit." he explained, calm and surprisingly rational.

"But..." was all Pepper could manage before breaking down into tears and burying her face in Tony's shoulder.

"Awe, Mom, please don't cry." Ryland pleaded, going around to her side of the table. "Things aren't going to change too much. We'll still come home a lot and we'll only be a few minutes away so you can visit. You know I'll always be here for you and Dad and Robby and Little Miss, no matter where I live."

"I know," Pepper was able to mumble, pulling her face out of Tony's neck and wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I know you're both absolutely right. I saw this coming a long time ago when the house you wanted was made of chocolate. I'm just being emotional and clingy, I'm your mom, it's my job." Ryland smiled tenderly at her even as she tackled him in a ridiculously tight hug.

"Well I for one think you moving out is a terrible idea." Natasha piped up, pulling a face. "Clint stopped teaching that archery class at the rec last week which means he'll be around a lot and I need my buffer." she said as she clung to Anya's arm desperately. Anya laughed and pulled herself away with a hard tug.

Clint grabbed Natasha in a hug and started shaking her yelling, "Alone time, Natasha! We'll have lots and lots and lots of alone time! Don't you wanna hang out with me!? Spend all your time with me, Natasha!"

They started falling over on the bench seat they shared so Anya slipped away before they toppled over, Natasha underneath her oaf of a husband, screaming, "Save me, Ace! Don't leave me here alone!" but Anya was already headed out of the kitchen laughing. Ryland followed her down to her room where she proceeded to change out of her pajamas and into burgundy jeans and a loose knit sweater. Ryland was sitting on the end of her bed in jeans and a black long-sleeve shirt just watching as she did her hair and make-up, going about her daily routine he'd seen so many times throughout life but never really lost interest in.

"Can I be honest for a minute?" he asked sheepishly when she was finished lacing up her boots and finally ready to go see their first listing. Anya turned cautiously to look at him and he looked up at her with a mirrored expression.

"Always," she said slowly, so very unsure.

Ryland cleared his throat before admitting, "Moving out together...kind of scares the shit out of me." so quietly she almost didn't hear him. Then she smiled a little.

"Me too," she replied with an impish grin. "I mean, this tower is all we've known all our lives."

"I've had the same bedroom for twenty years. Sure, it's gotten a few upgrades but it's the same room it's always been."

"If walls could talk..." Anya mumbled, just thinking about all the memories they made in the tower. Ryland took his first steps upstairs in the hallway outside his bedroom door. He spoke his first word at the bottom of that staircase- which happened to be after he fell down them. He was potty trained in the communal bathroom, learned to ride his bike in the garage, got his first concussion in the gym at age eleven and spent his first night home alone in the communal living room with Anya. He had memories in literally every part of the tower; from the time he got stuck in the elevator for almost eight hours until Tony could get him out, to his and Anya's _first time_ right there on Anya's bed. He could even remember as far back as Anya's first steps upstairs in the living room- steps she took straight to him.

"This place is home," he said slowly, reaching out for Anya. She fell into his lap, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and leaning her forehead against his. "this will always be home for us."

"But what about this?" Anya asked, referring to the way they were seated. "We'll never have enough privacy if we stay here. How's our relationship supposed to progress if we're stuck keeping the PDA strictly to hand-holding?"

Ryland thought about it a minute, his nose all scrunched up adorably. "I want us to have our own space." Ryland finally said after a minute of thoughtful silence. "I want us to have a place completely to ourselves with a bed we can share and a living room we can decorate and a kitchen we can stock and space to do whatever we want to do. I want to be with you."

"But you don't want to leave." Anya finished when he couldn't. The look on his face was so very guilty in made Anya sigh. His expression was so much more than sheepish when he looked up at her from under his eyelashes. He knew how much she wanted her own space with him and he felt bad for throwing such a massive monkey wrench in their plans but he had to voice this opinion before it was too late.

"I could be happy." he said unconvincingly. "I could be totally happy living somewhere else with you. We could make it work. But I don't know if I'm ready to leave this place yet. I don't know if I'm ready for that kind of change."

Anya sat back on his knees, her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands on his neck. She stared at him for such a long minute Ryland lost count of the seconds ticking by. She studied him and studied him and studied him. Then finally she ran a finger down his nose and said, "I understand." so very softly. "You don't have to explain, I understand, and it's okay. If you aren't ready to leave the tower we don't have to."

"But I know you want to."

"Yeah I want my space," Anya said with a roll of her right shoulder. "but I can wait for you to catch up."

It was Ryland's turn to sit and study her for a few minutes, trying to figure out what she really wanted. He couldn't tell if she was just trying to make him feel better, if she really wasn't okay with staying or if she was being honest and real and was willing to wait for Ryland to let go of the past enough to move out. She was smiling a little which was a good sign even though her blue eyes were sort of sad. He knew she wanted to move, wanted to so badly, but he really did believe she would be okay with staying. But he asked just in case. "You're absolutely sure?"

Anya just kissed him. Grabbed his chin and brought their lips together with a smile. "I'm just happy to have you around, Rye. I can wait a while longer to have you to myself." she said when they pulled back a little. He smiled up at her, tightening his grip around her waist before picking her up, spinning around and throwing her down on the bed. She squealed and giggled at the same time as he landed on top of her, at the perfect place to kiss her neck.

Just then Ryland's cell phone started to ring by the foot of the bed. He grumbled a cruse under his breath as well as a sarcastic, "I changed my mind, let's move." as he shuffled backwards to answer his dad's call. Anya chuckled and sat up on her elbows, her legs still thrown recklessly around Ryland's waist.

"Sure, yeah, we'll be up in a minute." Ryland said into the phone before hanging up and tossing it to the bed beside them. "That was my dad...he wants to talk to us upstairs. In fact, both our parents want to talk to us." he explained with a raised eyebrow. Anya pulled a face as they both immediately started wondering what their parents could possibly be conspiring about.

As much as they wanted to stay and continue on with where that kiss was leading, Anya and Ryland stumbled out of bed and headed for the elevator. Just before the doors opened at the communal level Anya reached over and zipped Ryland's fly and he turned pink.

"What's up?" Anya greeted as she and Ryland entered the kitchen where their parents were still around the table. Clint and Natasha had straightened up from their little charade earlier but they were holding hands and Natasha had her legs thrown over his. They sat beside Tony and Pepper on the far side of the table so Anya and Ryland sat together across from them.

"We've been thinking and talking about the decision you two have made." Pepper started out, her tone calm and even. "We want you both to know that we heard you and we understand everything you said."

"However," Natasha stepped in. "Potts wasn't wrong earlier. As ready as you two might be to move out, _we're_ not ready to see you leave. This is your home, our family home, and we're not ready to see that change yet."

"But it's not just us." Tony added. "Robby loves having you guys around- he loves having all of us around. Nothing makes him more excited than when you offer to take him some place or walk with him to school. He needs a sense of security right now and you two moving out might freak him out."

"Irina too," Clint finally pipped up. "she's a teenager, and a pretty dumb one at that." Clint said with a chuckle, referring to her latest 'I-swear-I-didn't-know-my-hair-would-turn-blue-whe n-I-dyed-it' conundrum. "She needs a lot of guidance- some of which Nat and I can't do. She needs her big sister to help steer her and guide her towards the beautiful woman she can become. She needs you here."

"Dahlia does as well." Natasha joined. "She's going through something tough right now and her go to gal for advice is you, Anya. She's gonna need a lot from you in the upcoming months and if you're somewhere else she'll wind up going to someone else for advice and it'll most likely be me...and I'm not a good person to ask." The face Anya pulled was a clear reminder of the time she asked Natasha about love when she was almost fourteen. It just...wasn't great.

"The people in this tower aren't ready for you two to leave." Pepper said, wrapping up everything the others had said. "However we don't want to limit you guys. We know you need your own space and some privacy and we respect that."

"So we have a proposition for you." Tony leaned across the table a little, his hands clasped in front of him as he said, "Instead of moving out of the tower, how would you guys like to have your own level? It'd be entirely yours, you can do whatever you want with it, and we wouldn't disturb you too much. Then in a few years if you still want to move out, we'll talk again. But for now we'd really like you guys to consider this...compromise."

Silence followed the groups little speech and no one was really sure what Ryland or Anya were thinking. They'd done a good job of keeping straight faces the whole time and neither said a word yet. Pepper was dying for an answer but kept quiet until Ryland and Anya exchanged a long glance.

"There will have to be rules." Ryland was the first to speak, not quite saying yes but not saying no either. "You guys can't just pop in whenever you feel like it; if we're going to have our own space here in the tower it has to be truly ours."

"And no getting pissed when you inevitably catch us doing something you don't want to think about." Anya added, staring directly at Clint who cringed so hard it was as if he'd gotten shot. But he slowly nodded in agreement anyway.

"So is that a yes? You'll stay here?" Pepper asked excitedly, clasping her hands together in anticipation. Anya and Ryland looked back at each other with blank expressions. It was the easiest way out they could imagine. Anya smiled a little, grasping Ryland's hand under the table. No one needed to know they were planning on staying anyway; everyone could just go on thinking they were compromising. Hell, they might get a little extra out of the deal that way.

"Yeah," Anya finally said with a smile. "I guess we'll stay a while longer."

* * *

**Author's Note: **As for Clint's calm reaction the inspiration actually came from my own dad who happened to overhear a *ahem* _private_ conversation between my mom and I but didn't freak out like we expected him to. He actually said, and I quote, "We all do it." which might be the scariest thing I've ever heard hahahaha but I figured if my obsessive crazy dad could be pretty cool about me growing up, Clint could too :)

As always you can check out my Polyvore (samitballi. polyvore. com) for a set from this chapter titled Moving Out :)

Thanks!


	11. Dahlia

**Author's Note: **One of the things I love about Polyvore is that some of the items you use in a set have prices (so you can theoretically go online and buy the stuff). So I, being crazy and lacking a life, went through and calculated how much theoretical money Ryland and Anya would cost to dress and the price is astonishing! Especially cause more than half their stuff is name brands lol Ryland cost roughly $2,272.87 in Mini-Vengers (which is about 1701.63 Euros if I remember how to do that math right lol) and Anya cost about $4,040.84 in Mini-Vengers (which is about 3025.26 Euros I think) which is crazy considering they were one and four years old in that story haha For Linchpin Ryland coat about $5,623.33 (4210.02 Euros) and Anya cost about $5,848.58 (4378.66 Euros). That is a lot of money on clothes (and that's not counting everyone else's wardrobes from both stories!)

**Review Reviews:**

**KMPcool: **Yes their level will most certainly be made of chocolate. That's a pretty name. I'll try incorporating it somehow into the story ;)

**Lollpops101: **Thanks :) I knew it was pretty predictable, which is why I wanted to do something different and actually have them move out, but in the end I decided to go with the predictable since it fit the characters most.

**discordchick: **My mom is actually worse than my dad when it comes to dating and whatnot. My dad is more like Clint- he knows it's happening/going to happen, he just doesn't want to hear about it lol I will try working in some more Clintasha in the next chapters for you :)

**marvelgirl88: **Them building/decorating their level will come in bits and pieces throughout the next chapters probably. Then they'll be a final chapter about the level when it's done :)

**WhatTheValhalla: **Thanks! I always knew giving them their own level was an option but at first I wanted them out of the tower. But the more I wrote and the deeper I got into the history of these characters, it felt more in-character for Ryland not to leave. He's always been a family guy and back when he was still a little guy- before Mickey and Danni even came around- his biggest fear was his family leaving the tower. Now of course he's grown and matured and whatnot, but I think there's still a part of him that never wants to leave that tower or the people that inhabit it. So in the end, it might've been more predictable, but it was more realistic to me :) I kind of added a little of your suggestion to this chapter (with them furniture shopping at the end) and there will probably more similar moments in the future. Hope you like :)

**blackangel150: **Lol Clint is aware but he doesn't want to know :p

**crazyninjagirl: **Let's be real here, Tony might own the tower, and Steve might captain the Avengers, but Pepper runs the _whole_ operation ;)

**kimbee: **Of course! I went through and gave all the other kids birthdays and so Little Miss needed one too. Now she has yours :) My dad is aware of what's going on in might life but he chooses not to acknowledge it too often lol Since Pepper is so hormonal I liked the switch in roles between her and Tony. And Clint...well let's just say Clint is my favorite for a reason ;) lol

**Sasha: **I approached them moving out with the thought in the back of my head that every kid around their age starts thinking about moving out. Especially kids like them with enough money to do so. But the more I thought about their characters I realized that, though they might think about leaving, neither of them would actually leave (yet). And I feel like secretly the family knew that. Especially Natasha who treated the whole thing with a very relaxed attitude (because she knew these kids well enough to know they wouldn't actually leave yet). No one was ready for them to leave- not even Ryland and Anya themselves- and they all know that. As for This One Time, I completely forgot about that story! Don't ask me how hahaha but I added a new chapter today that has lots of Clint feels for you ;) Hope you like it and this chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

Dahlia never really liked school all that much. Not because she didn't love learning, but because of the naturally toxic environment. The teachers were usually fine; such as her sassy English teacher Miss Morgan who usually spent 70% of class time gushing over author's and being a general fangirl for anything literate. Her math teacher Mr. Calvin was pretty cool too, despite being a math teacher, but mainly just because he fielded questions like, "When are we ever going to use this stuff?" with remarks such as, "Never but shut up and do it anyway." which always made Dahlia chuckle. No one could ever beat her science teacher Mr. Adams who constantly made science puns (usually referring back to his name) that went over the other students heads but hit Dahlia right in the funny bone.

The teachers were fine, it was the students she didn't like. When she was a kid she had no qualms with her peers whatsoever. Some of them were a little dense (compared to the brainiac superheros and gods she usually hung out with) but they got along fine. It wasn't until she hit sixth grade and entered middle school that things started shifting. She began to notice more and more the girls in her class acting different. Suddenly they all wanted to try out for cheerleading, not because it seemed like fun but because the outfits were 'hot' and it gave the girls access to the football players. Dahlia would sit in the bleachers while all her friends danced around on the sidelines flirting with any male that walked passed.

Dahlia didn't really care much for boys yet at that age. Of course she realized they didn't have cooties but she wasn't anywhere near ready to date so she didn't see the point. She was still stuck thinking of boys the way she thought of Ryland or Kellen. Bros not dates. But she was okay with her friends acting like flirts if just because it was entertaining to watch. But they kept changing even after that.

Dahlia was okay for a long time listening to her friends constantly talk about boys but as soon as her circle of friends started slamming other girls for no particular reason, that's when she wasn't okay. It made Dahlia uncomfortable whenever her supposed friends would talk about other girls in blatantly insulting ways. She kept quite for a while though, figuring it was just a phase or something, but the other girls kept talking and talking. So finally Dahlia stood up and told them their words were hurtful and that they were being mean. The next day at school nobody talked to her.

She ate lunch alone, walked to classes alone, sat through study-hall alone. She went the whole day without talking to anyone other than to answer one question a teacher threw her way. That was bad enough but then the snickering and whispering started. The girls Dahlia had once been friends with turned their backs on her faster than she thought possible and soon enough the terrible things they were saying about other girls were directly on Dahlia.

They had plenty of ammunition, what with her family and all. Despite being a pretty girl, they tore Dahlia's self-esteem down to studs. Suddenly she was acutely aware of how tall she was and how wide her shoulders were and how coarse her hair was. She suddenly started wondering why she didn't wear dresses and skirts and heels like the other girls and usually opted for tee shirts and raggedy jeans and sneakers. The girls she once called friends hand Dahlia questioning every little aspect of herself from the curl in her hair to the size of her feet. Everything about her was their playground for scrutiny.

Of course the family wasn't going to stand for such treatment of their own but Dahlia refused to let her parents say anything. Jane wanted to have a sit-down with the girls' mothers and key them in to how horribly their children were acting. Tony offered to transfers schools and cover the costs, and Anya, one grade year older, was more than willing to smack some heads together. But Dahlia refused. Either she'd handle it herself or just put up with it. She wasn't going to have other people fighting her battles for her.

Dahlia, and the family, did a good job of building her self-esteem back up again little by little. They got out of New York for a while and spent almost an entire summer in Asgard where everyone treated her with the utmost love and respect for no reason other than that they truly did love and respect her. She was their princess and was treated as such which would give anyone quality self-esteem. Hell she even had a tiara made entirely of rare metals and jewels exclusive to Asgard.

But the one to help the most in restoring her self-esteem was an Asgardian boy named Auden. Dahlia thought she'd already met everyone in the palace but apparently she hadn't for one day when she was wondering about she ran into a man she'd never even seen before. He was probably a few years older than her and a good few inches taller as well; he had dark brown hair and bright green eyes. They'd literally ran into each other so of course Auden immediately apologized but Dahlia brushed it off like it was nothing.

Their conversation started with her asking him to sneak her desert from the kitchen and didn't end until a week later when Dahlia returned to earth. For that week they spent all their time together- usually getting in trouble and having a blast. Auden was a warrior in Odin's army but he'd yet to see any battle. Because of that, or maybe because of something else, he wasn't as polluted as some warriors tended to be. He was full of life and energy and he made Dahlia smile. She promised before she left that she'd come back to visit real soon.

Auden was her first kiss and it was flawless. Soft and gentle, really just a peck, but perfect. Most first kisses were awkward and lacked proper know-how, but Dahlia's was great. Even though she'd only known Auden a week she couldn't regret kissing him for it was so great. Auden did wonders for her self-esteem if just because he was older and attractive with many prospects and yet he chased her. It made her feel special and adored and just downright good. She went back to school the following fall with a renewed sense of self and the girls she once called friends couldn't touch her. Of course they tried, kept picking on her for a long while, but eventually they gave up. After all the entire point to their game was to make Dahlia feel bad and she wasn't having any of it.

Finally when middle school ended Dahlia allowed Tony to pay for a school switch. Instead of following her bullies of classmates on to high school she switched to the high school Anya and Ryland attended. Ryland was already a junior but quickly accumulating the credits needed to graduate early and Anya was in the grade above her, but having them around made the transition smoother.

The first day of high school she sat with Anya and her friends for lunch. She intended not to make it a habit- she wanted to make her own friends- but quickly realized making friends was harder than she thought. Even the nice girls were hard to make friends with if just because making friends required a certain set of social skills Dahlia hadn't fully developed yet. She was shy and a bit awkward and despite coming to terms with that she still couldn't make friends. Definitely not as easily as Anya. Everyone loved Anya and everyone swooned over Ryland but Dahlia mostly just talked to her teachers.

The first friend Dahlia made was an oddball drama student who loved musicals and puppies more than life itself. Zoe was a small girl to begin with and especially so when next to Dahlia but she never let it get in the way. She was a blast to be around and always made things more interesting. Dahlia quickly found her to be a best friend and they went on many adventures together.

However Zoe got a part on a Broadway play Sophomore year which lead her parents to homeschool her. Dahlia was left walking the school halls alone once again and spending time together quickly became practically impossible with Zoe's new schedule. They tried so very, very hard to keep in contact but they slowly but surely drifted apart. So Dahlia set out to make new friends.

It took time and a lot of effort but eventually she found a friend in a peculiar young guy in her science class- the only other student to laugh at Mr. Adams' puns. Noah got amazing grades but genuinely never studied and Dahlia quickly learned he had an IQ probably as high as Ryland's or even Tony's. He kept it quite in order to keep a regular life and class schedule.

Noah's best friend was a slight red-headed girl named Molly who was probably almost as smart as he- but she didn't keep it a secret. She took every advanced placement class she possibly could and spent a good portion of her time studying. But that didn't mean she didn't know how to have fun. Molly threw the best laser-tag/karaoke parties and she always had something fun up her sleeve (so long as she'd done all her homework first).

Noah and Molly were Dahlia's absolute best friends through sophomore and junior years of high school. Molly never had any of the same classes but she always walked with Dahlia and Noah to their different classes and they ate lunch together- usually out in the courtyard or somewhere secluded where no one wold disturb them.

Things got tough for Noah junior year though. Rumors started spinning about his sexuality even before midterms. He handled all the rumors with grace and class and confidence but it still shook him up a good bit. Everything was going really well for a while until some of the guys started playing practical jokes on Noah that weren't funny at all. One boy took it too far and Noah just didn't show up for school the whole week. After that he revealed his genius and gathered enough credits to graduate early. It wouldn't have mattered if he stayed the next year or not because he wasn't talking to anyone anyway. Dahlia tried reaching out a million and a half times but he put up a wall between him and everyone else. He said he was grateful that she cared and that he was sorry but it was time for him to grow thicker skin. He put up a giant gray wall between him and anyone who could possibly hurt him- including Dahlia and Molly.

After what happened with Noah, Dahlia and Molly clung to each other for support. They needed each other more than they even realized but that relationship also failed when Molly decided to take on an even heavier work load senior year. Dahlia literally hadn't even seen her since the start of school. The first day they passed each other in the hallway and smiled but that was it- that friendship was over.

With three failed friendships under her belt Dahlia walked the school hallways alone every single day. It wasn't even winter yet and she was already begging for graduation. She had no friends. No one. Ryland was long since graduated, Anya graduated last year, Zoe was in California on a TV show, Noah was at Harvard and Molly didn't have time for anything but her chemistry books.

It was the really lonesome days that Dahlia wondered about Auden the most. Had he gone to war yet? Was he still okay? Was he still full of life and light and wonder and magic? She really didn't know. After that week she never saw him again. Despite going back to Asgard a few months later for her birthday, she never saw Auden. She looked and looked, asked everyone who could possibly know where he was but never found him. Odin had too many warriors in his army to know for sure whether he'd seen war yet- or if he was even okay still. No one knew where he was. He was there but just out of Dahlia's reach. She couldn't find her only friend.

Of course she had a tower full of family at home but it wasn't the same. She cherished the relationship she had with everyone in the family but it wasn't the same as having friends. And it certainly wasn't the same as having a relationship. Dahlia looked at the couples around her with envy. Not just because they looked happy but because they had their somebodies. They had people to share their time and life with, someone to come home to who would ask how their day was and give them a kiss. They had people to hold their hands when they're scared and they had shoulders to cry on. Every shoulder Dahlia had to cry on she considered family.

She wanted someone outside of her family to be interested in her the way Auden was. The way Ryland was with Anya. The way Tony was with Pepper. The way Thor was with Jane. The way Bruce was with Danni. The way Steve was with Mickey. The way Clint was with Natasha. She wanted someone to express a genuine fondness for her.

But alas the only people that paid attention to her were the paparazzi that followed her, Kellen, the twins and Robby to school in the morning. All three of their schools were within a few blocks of each other so the group usually walked together. The twins school was first then the high school but either Kellen or Dahlia always walked the extra few blocks to Robby's school to make sure he got there okay.

"Hey, Lia?" Robby asked as he walked alongside her on their way to his school. She'd probably wind up being a tad late for her first class but it was Miss Morgan so it wouldn't be such a big deal. When Dahlia looked down at Robby he added, "How comes your sad so much?"

Dahlia paused to think for a minute. "Am I?"

Robby just kind of shrugged. "You look kinda sad." he said softly, pulling on the sleeve of his jacket. It was getting colder and colder in New York every day so when Robby was getting ready for school that morning Pepper made sure he was dressed warmly in a sweater and coat as well as a winter hat. However only three steps away from the tower Robby unzipped his jacket just to spite his mom.

"Well that's cause I'm kind of lonely." Dahlia replied honestly. She never really knew how to talk to Robby because she never knew how much he understood but instead of dumbing down everything she talked to him like she would anyone else and just hoped he got it.

"Why are you lonely? You have lots of family."

"You're right," Dahlia added, searching for the right way to describe her predicament to someone of his age. "however sometimes we need other people besides our family."

"Like friends?"

"Exactly like friends. And sometimes we need boyfriends or girlfriends too. We need love from all different kinds of people in order not to feel lonely. You know?" Dahlia replied as they rounded the corner to Robby's school.

"You want boyfriend or girlfriend?" Robby asked, stopping and looking up at Dahlia who nodded slowly. "So go get one then."

Dahlia chuckled a little as she ran a hand through her hair. "I wish it were that simple man., I really wish."

"What's so hard about it?" Robby literally popped his hip to the side as he asked and Dahlia was taken back by how much he looked like Pepper in that moment. "I mean all you gotta do is go find a guy and date him."

"Well for starters I have to find a guy that's also interested in dating me."

"Oh come on," Robby huffed. "tons of guys like you."

Dahlia paused to make a face. "If they do none of them have said a word."

"Of course not!" Robby replied as if what he was saying should make perfect sense to her. But it wasn't so he sighed and explained better. "Guys don't like saying they like girls cause then that means they have to act more grown up and guys don't like acting grown up. Just ask my dad, I'm pretty sure he never grew up." That made Dahlia pause long enough for Robby to walk away. But Dahlia kept thinking about what he said all day throughout school.

It made a bit of sense but at the same time it made absolutely no sense. She was so very confused but couldn't stop thinking about it. So after dinner that night she followed Ryland and Anya to a local furniture store where they were going to pick out furniture for their new place- their level of the tower.

"Is it true? Is he right?" Dahlia asked Ryland in reference to Robby's earlier statement. She'd followed Ryland around explaining what his little brother had said all the while Ryland tested out every single chair and bed they looked at.

"Sorta, I mean he's right about Dad never growing up and it's true that guys are expected to mature a little when they enter into a relationship. But that's not the only reason guys don't like admitting they like someone." Ryland replied as he lounged across a leather sofa. "I don't like this one, the leather is uncomfortable and my head slides every time I lay down." Ryland demonstrated his problem by laying on his side. Almost as soon as he was settled his head started to slip down the arm rest as his mop of hair aided the leather in pushing him off.

"The couch is your choice, you'll be the one sleeping on it when I'm pissed." Anya replied sarcastically but with a sweet smile.

"So why else don't guys like saying they like me?" Dahlia asked as she followed Ryland to a different couch which he sat on then stood up immediately.

"Definitely not that one." he declared before moving on to a red one. "There's a million reasons why. Maybe they're just scared of rejection or maybe they think you're unapproachable- being a celebrity kid and all- or maybe they're scared their friends will give them shit about it or maybe they aren't ready for a relationship so they're holding off on saying anything until they are or maybe they don't even know they like you- guys can be stupid like that- or maybe there are sixteen different guys at your school right now each biding their time before they ask you out."

"You're not particularly helping." Anya said to Ryland as she joined him on the red couch. "Oh I like this one. It'll go great with the color scheme too."

"Well then we'll get it." Ryland replied with a smile before turning his attention back to Dahlia. "What I'm trying to say is...boys don't make a whole lot of sense, but you shouldn't rule us out entirely. I mean don't think guys don't like you just because none of them have said so in a while. Chances are there's a kid sitting in the back row of one of your classes with a huge crush on you."

"But if not," Anya added on. "that's okay too. Because high school is just one part of your life and you have plenty life left to live. You'll meet a great guy eventually, whether he's the creep at the back of the class, or someone completely different. You'll get to your happily ever after at some point."

Dahlia heaved a sigh and fell onto the red couch they'd just abandoned. "But what am I supposed to do in the meantime?" she complained, sliding into a half sitting half laying down type position. "Oh wow this is nice, you should definitely get this one."

"In the meantime," Ryland replied, offering her a hand up so they could go look at dining room tables. "you work on you. Work on your believes and your thoughts and your opinions and your passions. Work on who you are as an individual so that when _you_ eventually becomes _we_ you'll still have your own personality. You don't want to be one of those girls that's completely void of a personality without her boyfriend. You want to be able to stand on your own but chose to let someone else help you."

Dahlia thought about that for a long few minutes as she walked under Ryland's arm through rows and rows of tables and chairs. "I don't know how to do that." Dahlia admitted softly as Ryland steered them around square tables and round tables and rectangle tables and oval tables and even a table that looked like an octagon.

"You read books," Ryland said. "to grow your vocabulary and understanding of people and actions and life in general. You watch movies and TV shows to find your fantasies and indulge in vicarious swordplay. You go to museums to cultivate your inner artist that sees colors and shapes rather than just things. You listen to music to find the melodies that make you happiest- because music says a lot about someone. You walk through the boroughs in the middle of the afternoon and listen to what people are saying, sometimes joining in on conversations. You expand yourself by letting other things in."

Finally Dahlia had to stop walking, she couldn't think and talk and walk at the same time or she was going to bump into something her concentration was all over the place. So she found a long rectangular dark oak table and sat down. "But what if..." she started to say slowly as Ryland sat across from her. Out of the corner of her eye Dahlia noticed Anya stepping backwards to give them some space. "what if...what if letting other things in...what if letting other people in...hurts?"

Dahlia's words hung there between them for a minute as Ryland though about how to respond. "That's okay." he finally said softly. "It's okay to be scared, we all are. Certain things will always scare you, Lia, even when you're in a relationship. Hell, relationships themselves can still scare you when you're in one. Ask Ace how scared I am every damn day because she'll tell you I'm like a little boy when it comes to her and I. Nothing scares me more. And that's okay. It's okay to be scared and to not know what you're doing, that's how we learn. That's how we learn our limits and strengths and our power and the things that scare us most show us what to do next. You gotta do the thing that scares you, Dahlia, you have to or else you'll go your whole life wondering...what if."

"I'm already wondering what if." Dahlia said softly, completely unaware that her eyes had watered up until a tear slipped down her cheek. She immediately caught it and brushed it away, refusing to shed anymore but they kept coming. "I'm genuinely scared no one will ever love me. But I'm also genuinely scared I'll never properly be able to love someone else. I'm scared I'll end up alone and that it'll be my fault, that I'll drive him away. I just want someone to show up and...make it easier."

Ryland smiled sympathetically even as he said, "That will never happen. Cause that's not what it's all about." Dahlia shot him a look that spoke volumes as to her incomprehension so he tried rewording it. "Being with the right guy isn't about life suddenly getting easier. It's about the hard times being more worthwhile. If you're in it with the right person then the mountains become the most rewarding to climb. Because the harder the times the better the end result. If you're with the right guy he'll be there when you drop off the other side of that cliff and when you land in his arms it'll be better than anything before. Sure, you could find a guy that makes things easy and you can walk along the straight and narrow path. But you don't want that. You want someone who's gonna grab your hand and help you conquer the hills and valleys of life. You don't want easy. You just want a partner through the hard stuff."

That was it. Now she was really crying. She couldn't hide it either so she just dropped her face into her hands and tried to be at least reasonably quiet and not disrupt the other patrons at the store. She couldn't even manage a proper response but Ryland waited out her tears anyway.

Then when she was done crying he added, "You are a beautiful, smart, challenging, frustrating, fun, dynamic and hard-to-say-no-to woman. And there is a man somewhere in this universe that is of equal worth just waiting to find you. Don't give up on him, but in the meantime focus on you. I promise everything will work out just fine, you just have to give it time."

"How can you make a promise like that?" Dahlia asked as she desperately tried to reign in her emotions and clear the tears off her cheeks.

"Because no one deserves their happily ever after like you do."

* * *

**Author's Note: **So one thing I want to do is make chapters like this one that center around one character and their background. This is Dahlia's, explaining a little of what she's been through and why she feels the way she does. I hope to do one for all the kids- Irina, the twins, even Robby. So let me know in the reviews if you think that's a good idea and if you liked this chapter enough to want more :)

As always you can check out my Polyvore (samitballi. polyvore. com) for a set from this chapter titled Dahlia that isn't quite an outfit, more a hodgepodge of things that remind me/represent Dahlia's personality :)

Thanks!


	12. Thanksgiving

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Sorry this update is late, yesterday was my birthday so I didn't get to update. Also it's premier week so my mind is stuck on Castle and NCIS and AGENTS OF FREAKING S.H.I.E.L.D. holy crap lol

**Review Reviews:**

**Lollypops101: **I figured Dahlia could use a man's point of view and who better than Rye? Hahaha yeah no Tony never grew up. And probably never will :p Thanks!

**discordchick: **I wanted Dahlia's feelings to be real so I'll take your near tears as a compliment :) Everyone goes through the same thing, but you come out the other side better than before. Haha Irina is an interesting one. She'll probably be next.

**marvelgirl88: **Thanks :)

**Morgan: **Thank you so much- that's the goal! I wanted this story to be rooted in reality so hearing I'm doing a good job of that makes me smile. Even superheros and Asgardians face the same everyday struggles we do :)

**ShipperQueen93: **Thanks!I haven't decided if Kellen or Dahlia have any powers and I don't think I ever will lol. The whole point of this story is taking superheroes and putting them in practical real-life situations, so it doesn't really matter if either of them have any kind of powers. Their main concerns at this point are school ;)

**Guest: **Thank you! Exactly, we all go through certain stages in life wherein we need certain things from other people. Right now she needs people outside of family- thinks she needs romance, really needs friends, probably needs a mentor- and it ain't workin so well for her. But with Robby and Ryland's wise words she can't go wrong ;)

**SpectrumLight: **I am a tad socially awkward but no, Dahlia's story is original. Her struggle for companionship is one I think most people go through at different times throughout life so it's relatable to me (and hopefully other's as well) and I figured someone like her would have other struggles that lead to the stage of loneliness she's at now. I just picked lack of friends as the root cause because that seemed the most realistic.

**kendramccormick: **You don't have to be a princess to relate to one :) Dahlia's personality is a bit like mine, so she's close to me too. Hopefully things will end in smiles for everyone :) Haha no and Tony never will :p

**Epic Elven Warrior Princess: **Thanks. I love love ;) Ryland is an all around great guy but I've got a sweet spot for his tender/brotherly side too. I love writing him all the time but especially when he gets to be brotherly :)

**EMPcool: **Haha me too sister me too! He's six but he's still a Stark :)

**Sasha: **Awesome, I'm glad. I think Irina will be next but I'm not too sure, maybe I'll do Kellen first. We'll see. I love Ryland's relationship with the other people in the tower. Ace is his number one, but he's still got room for everyone else. We'll see a conclusion to Dahlia's story soon, maybe including Auden ;)

So in case you live in a cave or something, Marvel is coming out with a show about Coulson and S.H.I.E.L.D. and freaking nothing makes me happier! So if you live in the US it premiers tonight (24th) and idk when everywhere else haha BUT YOU SHOULD WATCH! CAUSE COULSON YOU KNOW :)

Lol anyway,

Enjoy!

* * *

It'd been a few weeks since Anya and Ryland started plans for the new level but nothing had really gotten started yet. When Tony converted the top levels for the Avengers he made six individual levels. One for him and Pepper, one for Natasha, one for Steve, one for Bruce, one for Thor and one for Clint. When Clint and Natasha got together they shared Natasha's level- where they made a home for themselves and the girls- which left Clint's level vacant for the past two decades. Tony always meant to add it to the levels open to the public or the levels designated for S.H.I.E.L.D. but never got around to it. So that was the level Anya and Ryland would get.

It needed to be entirely re-done since it hadn't been touched in so long, so they spent the first couple of days working with Tony's contractor on the layout; figuring how many bedrooms and bathrooms they wanted, how big the kitchen should be, if they wanted a private gym, and so on and so forth. Once they had that all figured out, they needed to work on the overall design. Everything from counter tops to wall coverings to the type of floor all needed picked out. When Anya and Ryland agreed to have their own level they didn't realize how much work it would take- and what a heap of stress it would be. Every decision was left to them and they needed to make every decision together. They'd fought more in the last few weeks then in the nineteen years they knew each other.

They fought about everything even the fact that they were fighting so much. Anya wanted Ryland to participate more in the renovation- make a few decisions himself and help out with the ones they made together rather than just concede to everything she wanted. Ryland wanted Anya to pay less attention to the reno and more on him. Hell they even thought about the fact that Anya thought they were fighting too much and Ryland didn't. He thought fighting was common place and though Anya agreed on that much she thought their type of fighting wasn't healthy for the relationship. The only thing they did agree on was halting construction for a few days over Thanksgiving to give both them and the crew some time to relax and be with family. But despite being Thanksgiving morning, they still had a particularly bitter fight about the hardwood floors Anya wanted almost all throughout the level.

"Now, now fight nice." Natasha chastised as she and Clint went about decorating the living room for Thanksgiving- with zero help from Anya and Ryland, by the way. Natasha knew what a pain in the ass remodeling/building could be, especially on a couple. When her and Clint decided to remodel her place to be theirs she was sure the relationship wasn't going to make it. Every single night they wound up in the gym kicking the shit out of each other if just because they had so much pent up frustration from the day. Add S.H.I.E.L.D. stress and common relationship stress on top of it all and they were a time bomb. But somehow they made it through and the apartment, if not the relationship, was perfect.

"It's just a lot to think about all the time." Ryland replied, sitting on the couch next to Anya, a bunch of decorating books and samples on the cushion between them. "I've never had to think about which color tiles I want in the kitchen and will they match the marble counter tops? I don't quite like thinking about it, actually."

Anya made a face as she flipped through one of the books in her lap. "You're not thinking about it enough as it is." she snapped under her breath, garnering a sideways glance from Ryland and also a look from Natasha who had a no fighting policy on holidays.

"I will kick you out of this room if you keep that up." she threatened, giving a stern look and despite having a hanging papier-mâché turkey in her hand, Anya took her seriously and quit her bickering. She even reached over to place a hand on Ryland's thigh as a show of good faith. "Besides," Natasha continued once she was satisfied the two had quit their fighting. "all the fighting and stressing will be worth it the first night you spend together in the new place."

Anya had to smile a little. "Yeah I can't wait for that." she admitted softly. She had many fantasies about living with Ryland. Fantasies about waking up beside him every morning, falling asleep together every night, and generally just doing all the things they couldn't do living apart. Really she just couldn't wait for the day when she walked into the kitchen to find Ryland cooking breakfast in his boxers (as he's been known to do) and have the liberty to wrap her arms around his waist and kiss his back. She couldn't without someone getting in the way, but when they lived alone she had free reign, and that was the light at the end of the stressed out tunnel they were currently in.

Ryland smiled and winked at her, silently reminding her that this was just another mountain they had to climb but at least they were climbing together. She took solace in the fact that he was there bedside her and, despite the lack of effort he was putting into the planning of their new home, she couldn't do it alone. She turned her hand over, palm up so Ryland could hold it, flipping the book in his lap to the side.

Across the room the elevator doors opened and Pepper walked out carrying a few books, Tony behind her with a bored expression, both of them still in their pajamas. "Oh good you're all here." she said as she sat on the opposite side of the giant U shaped couch in the middle of the living room. "Tony and I are trying to decide on a name for Little Miss and we could use your help."

"Correction," Tony cut in, falling to the couch beside his wife. "Pepper has been throwing baby names at me since five this morning." Pepper just smacked his chest, her ring making a metallic ping as it hit his arc reactor.

Pepper opened a book, a piece of paper with names all over it falling out. "What do you guys think about Juliet?" she asked, reading from the piece of note paper.

"Romeo and Juliet." was all Tony said in response. "Do you want our daughter to commit ritualistic suicide?"

"Yeah not a fan." Ryland replied, pulling almost the same facial expression as Tony.

Pepper just rolled her eyes and crossed the name off her list. "How about Jennifer?" she suggested but the look on Tony's face made her give up on the name possibility. "Let's just skip the J's then, huh? Let's see...Alice?"

"In Wonderland."

"Amelia?"

"Earhart?"

"Annabell?" Before Tony could even reply Pepper shook her head. "No never mind I don't like that one. What about Blair?"

"Wasn't that a Gossip Girl?" Tony asked and Natasha started laughing almost hard enough to make her fall off her makeshift ladder of chairs and books.

"You are so metrosexual for knowing that!" she teased, tottering a little on one leg as she laughed. Under her, Clint put his hands out just in case she fell. He always helped with decorating for holidays but ever since an unmentionable_ incident _happened while he was decorating for Halloween many years ago, he doesn't do any of the hanging decorations. He'll put the stupid pumpkin stickers on the windows and he'll decorate the floor but he wasn't going on the ladder- not while Tony was home at least. Instead he just helped Natasha balance and when she was done, he lifted her down with ease.

"Oh, Tony, Raina. Isn't that pretty?" Pepper suggested, reading from the book now. She had three books in her lap and two on the coffee table, all of them listening the most popular baby names as well as their meanings.

"Russian for queen." Natasha replied, sneaking a look at one of the baby name books on the coffee table while she was reaching for another decoration. Clint stopped her hand from turning the page, giving her a look that made her get a little sheepish and just smile at him.

"I slept with a Raina once." Tony was barely finished his sentence before Pepper cut him off with a stern look. He literally scurried away from her, sliding off the couch and away from her so she couldn't hit him.

"Well if we're avoiding names of women you've slept with, Tony, we're gonna wind up naming her freaking Apple or something." Pepper snapped, picking up an apple from the coffee table centerpiece and hurling it at Tony's head. He dogged just in time to miss it but it hit the open China cabinet behind him, knocking some things over and almost breaking a few glasses.

"I'm sorry! I can't help it if I was once wayward and lost without you." Tony amended, reaching out to Pepper who slapped his hand away. Tony made a face before turning to Clint and stage-whispering, "Never tell her your number."

"Oh I already know his number." Natasha replied smoothly as she flipped through a baby name book. Clint's chuckle cut short and the look on his face was absolutely priceless as he sputtered and stammered.

"H-how?" he finally got out after Tony clapped him on the back to help out. The look Natasha gave her husband spoke volumes and again he started to stutter. "W-well that's...that's just not fair. I mean...I don't...I don't know yours."

Natasha stood up and faced Clint head on, eyebrows raised and hands on her hips."Are you seriously asking for my number right now, Clint?" she asked with narrowed eyes. It was never much of a secret that Natasha wasn't a virgin when she met Clint but they never talked about her "ex's" unless absolutely necessary. Mainly because of the look Clint always pulled when faced with the reality that Natasha's number was probably quite high. He started making that face again, his eyes narrowing and his lips turning down almost into a grimace. Natasha chewed on the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling as she said, "Men. You all wanna know but you don't wanna know."

Pepper tried really hard not to laugh at Clint's facial expression but failed and chuckled a little under her breath, covering her face in a baby name book. She was hiding when she came across a name she really liked. "What about Katherine?" she asked excitedly, turning raised eyebrows towards Tony. "Katherine Maria Stark has a great ring to it!"

"I don't-wait," Tony paused, getting serious. "Maria?"

Pepper smiled and shrugged one shoulder as she said, "Yeah, I figured we could name Little Miss after your mom. Maria makes a great middle name and I know you looked up to her before she died. Is that okay?" Tony paused for a long minute, letting it sink in how Pepper knew him better than he knew himself even, then he grabbed her chin and brought their lips together. She was a little shocked but kissed him back anyway.

"I love you. So very, very much." he said sincerely, leaning their foreheads together for a second longer before turning back to the baby name books. "But I don't like Katherine." he added, flipping to a different page in the book. "What about Renee? Keep up with the R thing we've got going for the kids. Or Remy? Remy Maria Stark, that's cute."

"I hate when people name all the kids with the same first letter. Robby starting with an R was a neat fluke but we don't have to continue that." Pepper replied, leaning into his shoulder to read the book in his lap. "Remy is cute but I still like Katherine."

"Make a list." Natasha suggested, cutting into the conversation as she traded the baby name book for a handful of decorations. She handed half to Clint and followed him to the window-wall across the room with the other half of window decorations in her hand. "Clint and I listed out at least three names we liked best then when Anya and Irina were born we chose from that list. It's easier than picking a name now before you even meet her."

Pepper grabbed a notebook and turned to a fresh page before writing down both Katherine Maria Stark and Remy Maria Stark. "What other names?" she asked Tony as he grabbed the pen and scratched out Katherine and wrote Renee.

"Isabella Maria Stark is pretty." Tony suggested, picking names at random from the baby book.

"Beautiful, bitter and firm." Clint said, referring to the meanings of each name. "That is inspired, Tony." Clint's chuckle was muffled by Natasha as she kissed him for being such a sarcastic ass but also for remembering the meanings of names they'd looked up years ago when they were naming their girls.

"Oh shut-up, Hawk-ass, no one asked you." Tony retorted, flicking his pen at Clint. Not but a second later he remembered he had to use that pen so, despite his dignity, he went over to pick it up where it landed after Clint swatted it away.

"I like Nova." Natasha spoke up, catching a name over Pepper's shoulder. "It means new, however it reminds me of a nova, as in stellar explosion."

"Nova Maria Stark is definitely an option." Pepper wrote it over Renee, putting Kathrine back on the list between Nova and Remy. "I also like Callie. There's a little girl in Robby's class with that name and I think it is just adorable."

"Again, beautiful, bitter and firm. Inspired," Clint replied sarcastically, gaining a look from Pepper. He shut up after that, really not wanting to piss off Pepper, and went back to decorating the tower with Natasha.

"What do you guys think of Nova, Katherine and Remy?" Pepper asked, turning to Anya and Ryland who were basically just enjoying their parents shenanigans.

Ryland shared a smile with Tony as he said, "I like the middle name."

"They're all cute," Anya added, looking up the meaning of each. "it's hard to say without meeting her first though. She could look like a Remy or a Nova or a Katie. Why don't you just wait until she's born?"

Pepper sighed, closing the books in front of her. "Looks like that's what's gonna happen. We can't decide to save our lives. We're either gonna pick one out of a hat or wait till she gets here."

"Maybe we'll wait until she's old enough to chose for herself." Tony suggested sarcastically. "We'll just put Little Miss Stark on her birth certificate."

"Better than Apple." Pepper huffed, tossing the baby books aside and sliding down the couch until she was almost horizontal, her feet up on the coffee table. She yelled at anyone who even thought about putting their feet up on that table but no one was allowed to say the same to her- especially not since her belly was growing bigger and bigger every day. She was about five months into her pregnancy give or take and her belly was finally big enough to look pregnant. For the past few weeks she just looked heavier, like she'd put on some weight, and the media was going wild talking about how the stress of having Robby around was contributing to her "weight gain" and that trouble was brewing between her and Tony. Of course it was all lies. Pepper was happy to finally look pregnant enough for all the magazines to recant. However now they were jumping up and down over the pregnancy- dying for an announcement which wouldn't come for at least another few weeks.

"I'm sure whatever name you guys chose will work great. Little Miss is sure to be a great kid. You did pretty reasonable with the first and Robby so far isn't a terror." Anya teased with a smile as she too sunk into the couch a little further, throwing her legs over Ryland's. It never mattered how much they fought they loved each other too much to stay genuinely angry with each other for very long. At the end of the day they'd either work it out in the gym, Ryland would just throw out a blanket apology for whatever he did or said that upset her, or she'd go crawl into his lap as her own apology. No matter what though they always made their way back to being in love.

"So when are you two gonna tie the knot and start popping out babies?" Tony teased, earning glares all around and a hard smack from Pepper. But Ryland and Anya just chuckled.

"I just turned nineteen two months ago," Anya said easily and with a smile. "and I intend on keeping my body exactly as it is at least a little while longer before losing it to a kid."

Ryland chuckled, squeezing her thigh. "Yeah and besides, why would we need kids when you're still popping 'em out, Dad?" he shot back at his father who conceded to the half-insult with a flick of one specific finger. Ryland laughed but then looked down at Anya and seriously said, "No but we'll make it happen one day. I've known she's the one for a very long time so a couple extra years won't hurt us much."

Anya resisted the urge to attack him in a kiss, instead smiling and reaching over to hold his right hand in both of hers, playing with his rings and just smiling up at him like he was all that was important. Then Natasha had to add a comment and ruin the moment.

"If looks could get you pregnant though." she said just loud enough for everyone to hear and for Anya to subsequently turn bright pink and bury her face in the couch. Ryland too, turned red and tried so very, very hard not to look anywhere near Clint. Natasha just laughed, counting a small victory for still being able to make them blush even though they were mostly comfortable around her.

The elevator doors pushed open across the room but everyone was too busy trying to forget Natasha's comment to look over at who was joining them. "Why's everybody acting funny?" Robby asked as he jumped from almost halfway across the room, landing with a crash on the couch by his parents. He tottered on the edge, almost about to fall off but managed to land face-first beside Pepper with a chuckle.

"Nothing," everyone said at the exact same time. Robby looked from red face to red face, seeing everyone's weird expressions but decided not to ask any further questions and started bugging Pepper about Thanksgiving dinner.

It was Robby's first Thanksgiving with the family but he already knew their traditions. They'd spend the whole day together, Thor, Bruce and Steve would cook a giant feast then when everything was done they'd head over to Safe Anchorage to spend the rest of the day with the kids. Robby was especially excited about going back to the orphanage because it gave him a chance to check in with all his old friends but he was also a little apprehensive. He wasn't sure what they'd think having him back after leaving with the family everyone wanted to be apart of. But Tony told him everything would be fine, they'd probably just have a million questions, so Robby believed him, trusted him. But he still worried a little which made the day go even faster.

He wondered in and out of the kitchen all day, checking on the meal between playing games and watching football. In the recent weeks he'd gotten obsessed with drawing- with Charlotte and Steve's help- and so that's what he did for the most part. He sat at the table with a giant box of colored pencils and a stack of paper, drawing anything and everything he wanted. His whole level of the tower was covered in his drawings and paintings and a few found their way to everyone else's as well as the communal level. He worked on a lot of Thanksgiving themed drawings like pumpkins and turkeys and the such. Every now and then someone else would join him, usually Irina and Kellen who liked drawing the most. They were both really good too, sketching random things for each other and chatting casually. They were better than Robby but he kept drawing anyway until Danni came over and knelt next to him.

"Where are you gonna put all these?" she asked, shuffling through the couple dozen papers on the table with his drawings all over them. Robby just shrugged, finishing up his last pumpkin picture. "How about in the living room? They'll go great with Natasha's decorations."

"Cool!" Robby cheered, gathering all of his papers and scooting off his chair, rushing to the living room to put up his pictures. Danni asked Irina and Kellen if they could finish setting the table for her then she joined Robby with a band of tape.

"How about the window, so the light shines through all the colors you used?" she suggested and Robby bobbed his head up and down excitedly. So they went about taping up every single one of his pictures, covering the window wall in turkeys and pumpkins and scarecrow sketches in every color imaginable. When the final picture was up they high-fived, stepping back to admire their work.

"I'm definitely enlisting you to help decorate next year." Natasha said with a smile as she winked at Robby who just giggled. "These are great! But now it's time for dinner-" She barely had the sentence finished before Robby screamed and ran to the table where Thor was about to cut the turkey.

The family had a million and one traditions for each holiday, it seemed. Thanksgiving came with a few including their trip to Safe Anchorage and the passing of the carving tools from man to man every year. Everyone got a turn- Ryland's first turn last year- and when Kellen was a bit older and Robby was much older they'd also get turns. This year was Thor's and he took up his place at the head of the table with honor, cutting up the beautiful turkey as if it were his life mission. Don't tell anyone but he was the best.

Everything was, of course, absolutely delicious and conversation came easily, mostly everyone talking about what they were thankful for throughout the meal and the time they spent afterward letting it settle. It took almost an hour to box everything up for the orphanage but soon enough they were all getting dressed up to head out. Since the team all wore their Avengers suits everyone else just dressed formally, mainly for the media. Since going to the orphanage had been a tradition for so many years the media got in on it, turning it into an event. Photographers lined up outside, trying to get as close as Stark Security would allow and get the best photos possible- especially since it would be Robby's first event out with the family. There was even something of a red carpet laid out so each member could stop and get photos taken before entering Safe Anchorage; because of that each family took separate cars to avoid confusion.

Tony and Pepper arrived first, stepping out and helping Robby and Ryland out the backseat. Since Tony couldn't wear his Iron Man suit he settled for a Dolce and Gabbana black martini suit and his signature Converse shoes. Ryland beside him was wearing slacks, a white button up and a vest along with red star Converse that sort of matched. Robby had spent a long time getting his outfit together, trying to look perfect, and with Ryland's help he wound up wearing a Joesph Abboud suit and red Converse. Pepper also spent a long time deciding what to wear- what would fit and what would show of her pregnant belly least- before finally deciding on a long Crave Aran purple jumper and black tights along with flats since she couldn't wear heels longer than a few minutes without getting back aches. Together they looked perfect and so they walked down the little carpet, posing for hundreds of photos. Robby was a little put-off at first but then Tony picked him up, hanging him off his hip with Ryland and Pepper tucked under his other arm and Robby calmed down enough to smile genuinely.

Then Clint and Natasha arrived with their girls in the backseat. Since Clint and Natasha both had Avengers costumes, Anya and Irina were the only ones to dress up. Anya kept it simple in a tight black dress and blue peep-toe pumps and Irina- who wanted to dress up more- also kept it simple to match her sister, wearing a wine colored short dress and nude suede pumps. She all but lead the rest of her family down the line of photographers, smiling and working the cameras like a professional model. For the most part Clint stuck to the background with an arm around Natasha's waist, content to let Irina take the spotlight.

Up next was Thor and Jane alongside Dahlia and Kellen. Thor stuck with his Avengers uniform and left the dressing up to his wife and kids. Jane stuck with burgundy leggings and a cable knit sweater dress along with brown ankle boots. Dahlia also kept it simple in a multicolored zigzag pleated dress and white tights and brown boots. Admittedly Kellen looked the best though, spotying jeans, boots and a red and white plaid shirt under a tan suit jacket. He couldn't take credit though considering Irina dressed him.

Next to arrive was Steve and his girls. He wore his Captain America suit and Mickey just wore a simple black cap-sleeve dress and Gianvito Rossi red pointed pumps. The girls matched their outfits, both wearing the same Madewell boat-neck cable knit sweater, Charlotte's in white and Florence's in gray, and the same solid knit skirt, Charlotte's in red and Florence's in black, and even the same Tom shoes, Charlotte's in black and Florence's in red. The girls paired up, arms around each other for almost every picture, Mickey and Steve behind them also holding each other.

Last but not least, Bruce and Danni showed up. Neither had a costume so Bruce wore black slacks and a red button up along with dress shoes and Danni wore red leggings and a denim shirt dress with boots. They quickly made their way through all of the photographers, smiling but moving along quickly in order to get inside, neither one much of showstoppers.

Finally when they were all inside, they headed to the main entertainment area where the kids were waiting. The whole orphanage was done up for the holiday with decorations everywhere- most of which Mickey put up. Robby walked down the halls holding Pepper's hand, looking around at the place he called home just a few months ago. The building got nicer and nicer every year with donations pouring in from the Avengers and their followers but to Robby it looked completely different. Nothing had actually changed but it felt completely different to him. It wasn't home anymore.

"You okay?" Pepper asked him softly, bending a the waist to get close to him. He looked a little scared, the same way he did the day they brought him home. His big silver eyes got even bigger and his hand in hers was a little clammy, but he looked up at her and nodded anyway, determined to make it through the evening.

So they went on into the main room full of kids, the commotion they caused fantastic. Robby kept a tight hold on his mother's hand as everyone swarmed to talk to the Avengers and the other kids. Everyone got hundreds of questions hurled at them right away so Robby stuck back with Pepper, trying to avoid the chaos, his eyes still wide and his little hand shaking in hers.

Then a little girl walked right up to him and said, "You're Robby Stark now!" and he smiled, knowing events at the orphanage weren't going to be a problem. It didn't matter if the kids ranted and raved or if they hurled mean comments at him, he'd still be okay. Cause he wasn't just a little kid at an orphanage anymore; now he had family by his side. Now he belonged. So maybe he wasn't most thankful for the delicious food like he said at the dinner table. Maybe he was most thankful to finally belong. He was most thankful to have a family.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I still haven't decided if I like this chapter haha it's sort of a filler and idk it jumps a lot and I'm not sure about it. But here it is anyway, hope you liked it! And it's significantly longer than some other chapters- something I'm trying to work on- so that's something :p So in the story we're like a few months ahead of right now real life time. So we'll be hitting Christmas/Dahlia's birthday, New Years and all those other things (like Little Miss's birth and Kellen's birthday in March) before we actually hit those things in real life. But it will make sense, hopefully lol

There's actually two Polyvore sets for this chapter! A bit of a throw-back to Mini-Vengers when everyone would dress up and I'd do multiple sets for all the outfits :) So head over to my Polyvore (samitballi. polyvore. com) and check out the boys clothes under the title Thanksgiving: The Boys, and the girls clothes under the title Thanksgiving: The Girls :)

NOW GO WATCH AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D. AND BUY A COPY OF IRON MAN 3! :)


	13. Dreams

**Author's Note**: I'm not sure if there's something wrong with the website (people have been complaining about not getting email updates for their followed stories) or what but the last chapter barely got any hits/reviewss. It's really hard to keep writing when I don't get any feedback, especially for a story such as this, so if you're reading I'd love to hear from you. You don't have to get all long and wordy (though those reviews are gladly welcomed with open arms as well) just stop by and tell me if you liked the chapter or not and if you have any suggestions.

**Review Reviews:**

**InsaneKids159: **Thanks! I threw in a tiny bit of Irina/Kellen feels for ya :)

**SpectrumLight: **I laughed pretty hard too when I was writing the bit about naming Little Miss Apple hahaha

**Lollypops101: **Thank you :) Oh no! You could probably find it online. I thought it was really well done.

**kendramccormick: **Yep, I tried incorporating as many reviewer suggested names as I could. I actually already have her name picked out despite Tony and Pepper not knowing yet lol you'll all just have to wait until she gets here to find out though ;)

**discordchick: **You and me both, sister! What I wouldn't give to have a Ryland ;) lol

**Morgan: **Thanks! I thought it was so movie-canon for Tony and Pepper to be fighting like that lol

**KMPcool: **Nova is a very pretty name, but you'll all have to wait and see what they decide on :)

**Prya the PSYCHo: **Thank you! Aww yay lol that's awesome! I tried adding as many reviewer suggested names as possible so everyone got their hand in naming her even though she'll only get the one name in the end. HE'S NOT DEAD HE WAS JUST HIDING IN THAT REALLY DARK CORNER WITH THE BURNT OUT BULB!

**Epic Elven Warrior Princess: **Thanks :) My favorite part of the episode was Coulson and Hill going back and forth over the little poop with knives in it- ahem, porcupine- she drew on Ward's test results LOL

**Sasha: **Thank you :) Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. was surprisingly really funny, I'd suggest it (obviously). I thought that scene with Tony and Pepper could easily fit into one of the movies where they're constantly bickering lol. Clint and Natasha's relationship will always be my favorite. Thank you for taking the time to read/review!

**katnissgoslingromanoff: **I'm not quite sure what you meant by that lol but I'm gonna take it as a compliment ;)

**kimbee: **That's okay! Better late then never ;) The Apple reference made me giggle myself. Always trust the paps to turn something so innocent into something so glamorous lol

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so short but I've been pressed for time lately. I have a few friends coming back home from college this upcoming week so I'm not sure about the next update- it'll probably be closer to the five day mark rather than the three. But I'm trying to still get these chapters out on time, and I'm also trying to make them longer!

Enjoy!

* * *

Anya was asleep on the couch in the communal living room, papers all around her, some even on top of her. She hadn't gotten more than three hours sleep a night since Thanksgiving and that was weeks ago. She was working overtime at S.H.I.E.L.D. because some crack-pot scientist was trying to recreate Dr. Erskine's Super Solder Serum. The mixture her target concocted was unstable but he found a buyer regardless. It was just a matter of time before he got those drugs in some poor hapless sap thinking it would make him super when in reality it would just kill him. And on top of that she had to pick out wallpaper for the sitting room.

With all the stress and all that going on Anya formed a habit of falling asleep in random places. Yesterday Clint found her in the gym laying on the locker room bench, arms and legs dangling towards the floor, still fully in her work-out clothes. At least she was on the couch this time when Tony entered the level. He chuckled at her sleeping open-mouthed and drooling a little. The paper she had around her were design plans for the new level so Tony took the liberty of digitizing them all for her so JARVIS had access to them and could keep it all organized. Sitting on the opposite side of the couch from her, Tony worked on his digital tablet to create a 4D simulation of the apartment design based on the changes listed on the papers he took off her chest and legs. Maybe seeing the apartment as it would be would help her and Ryland hurry along the process- maybe get them living alone by the end of the year.

Anya began to stir across from him, jerking harshly and pulling a face even in her sleep. Tony paused, watching her carefully. She moaned a little, flinching again, her right hand grasping her left shoulder. That's when Tony knew it wasn't just a bad dream, it was a nightmare, a memory. Tony set aside his tablet and slunk over to Anya slowly, kneeling by her head. He knew what was happening, been through it himself, but he didn't know what to do for her. If she woke up scared she could attack him- something he knew for sure would leave him pretty damn banged up. But he had to take the chance.

"Ace." he whispered, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder. They always say not to touch or shake someone having a nightmare but Tony didn't know another way to make it stop. "Anya. Anya, wake up. Come one, Anya, wake up. You're just dreaming, it's not rel. Just wake up and it'll end. Wake up, dude-"

Anya shot straight up on the couch, screaming, "No!" In one move she swatted away the hand Tony had on her shoulder and pushed him backwards with a firm hand on the center of his chest. He fell backwards hard enough to knock over the coffee table and therefore everything on it, causing quite the clatter. Anya looked scared and shocked and scattered, her hair a mess of untamed curls that fell over her sweaty forehead and into her eyes. She looked around, getting her bearings and understanding where she was and what happened. Living room not warehouse; dreaming not dying; Tony not gunman.

"Sorry," she mumbled under her breath, pushing her hair out of her face and making it stick up in weird ways. "I was dreaming, didn't realize it was you." Her voice was hoarse and gravely, thick with both sleep and emotion. She struggled to keep her composure as tears pricked her eyes, her hands shaking too hard to wipe them away.

"Okay," was all Tony said, struggling to sit up. He decided then that he needed to hit the gym more often- and stop sympathy eating for Pepper- because he had a hell of a time getting up again. He managed to slide back onto the couch, rubbing the spot where she struck him. Damn she was stronger than he thought. They both reached for the coffee table at the same time to right it and pick up the stuff they knocked off.

"You alright?" she asked, handing Tony his tablet. He gave her a look that said she need not ask but his posture said she'd wounded at the very least his pride.

"I could probably ask you the same." Tony shot back at her, taking the tablet and making sure it wasn't damaged. Not a scratch on it and JARVIS had completed the apartment simulation while it was idle. Tony may have created JARVIS but he was still sometimes impressed by him. Instead of getting into the details of Anya's nightmare, Tony gave her an out and told JARVIS to setup the hologram downstairs in the new level.

Anya was clearly grateful for the distraction, dry running a hand down her face and following Tony downstairs silently. He started telling her about the design ideas he took from her for the simulation and the ones he took the liberty of adding himself. They walked around a bit, examining everything JARVIS had setup as if it were a real estate tour. It was almost twenty minutes before Anya had to address the elephant in the room.

"Sorry I hit you." she said as they walked through the virtual kitchen. Anya ran her fingers over the counter tops, the tips of each finger passing through the hologram and leaving a tingling sensation behind. "I dealt with the PTSD but I sometimes still have the dreams."

Every now and then she'd close her eyes and windup back in the warehouse hallway staring down that gunman. One second she's perfectly safe in bed then the next she's staring down the barrel of a 50. caliber handgun with no vest and a little girl beside her. One minute her head is on a silk pillow in her bedroom then the next it smacks against the dirty warehouse floor with enough force to make her vision blurry. She's healthy and happy then bleeding out in the blink of an eye. The dreams are so vivid she can feel it happen all over again. She could feel the bullet pierce her skin, ripping through her body like a knife through butter.

Worse than remembering what happened was dreaming-up what could've happened. The gunman misses and shoots Meg, swivels and shoots Ryland, hits her heart rather than her shoulder; a million and one ways it could've been worse play through her mind as if that's what really happened.

Anya and Tony kept walking an extra minute before he replied. "Can I tell you a secret?" he mumbled as they walked about the apartment. Anya didn't feel the need to verbally reply and so she just kept quite and waited for him to continue. "You know the battle of New York twenty-something years ago?"

Anya nodded. "Loki's first attack. He brought the Chitauri down to take over the earth but instead wound up unintentionally forming the Avengers and you guys stopped the war." she replied, going off the memories of dinner time stories the family told when she was young and would ask how the Avengers happened.

"Yeah that one." Tony said, stepping into what would be the living room eventually. "That was the first time anything like that happened. Up until that point the biggest and baddest thing I'd ever fought was a vindictive Russian my dad pissed off and a Hammeroid army that I took out with one weapon. We never even knew aliens existed before that."

"But what about Thor? Didn't you know he existed?" Anya asked, walking through the hologram couch.

"That was classified, as was Cap and Banner. There were rumors and whispers, always a few believers, but it wasn't like it is now." Tony told her as he carefully approached the outside wall where floor to ceiling windows were in the process of being installed. For the time being there was just giant holes cut in the side of the building, tarps flapping in the wind as a means of protection from the elements. Given how high up they were Tony had to be careful when he stepped up to the middle hole.

"No one knew a damn thing," he continued. "then suddenly there were aliens and giant metal eels flying around the city and fighting them was a giant green monster, a superhero from the twenties, a god with a hammer, a Russian ninja assassin, her ninja assassin partner with a stick and string throwback to the Paleolithic ere, and me, a billionaire playboy in a weaponized tin can. It changed everything."

Tony paused for a few minutes, looking out at the city that was once a complete mess of chaos and destruction. Anya stepped up beside him and asked, "So what's your secret?" and for a minute he seriously considered dropping the conversation as it was and not divulging anymore information. But then he remembered the look on her face when she first woke up and how panicked she was. It was clear on her face for the minutes before she regained her composure that nothing scared her more than the dreams that haunted her, and Tony didn't like that. This girl was like his kid, he'd known her since she was born, was there for almost every single one of her milestones, he didn't like seeing her sad or hurt. In that moment he remembered a time when she was barely a year old and crying because Clint and Natasha were having a romantic evening to themselves and she was staying with Tony and Pepper for the night. When she was a year old he could pick her up and bounce her around, letting the soft melody of Unforgettable by Nat King Cole sooth her until she stopped silently crying on his shoulder. But he couldn't do that anymore. She was nineteen and had some real problems- bigger than missing her parents and her home. The only thing he knew how to do was make her feel as if she wasn't alone.

"My secret is simple," he said slowly, looking over at her evenly. "I'm there too. I'm in the same space you are; that's my secret. It's been so long since New York and I still have the dreams every now and then. I still wake up occasionally convinced that New York is being attacked by terrifying evil alien things. It's crazy and stupid because we won and it's over, but the dreams feel absolutely as real as the day it actually happened."

Anya thought about that for along time. She couldn't ever imagine her Uncle Tony dealing with PTSD. He was always so confident and suave, the biggest narcissist that she ever met, she couldn't imagine him having panic attacks and nightmares that brought him to tears. But it also made sense. She knew him well enough to know that at least half of his personality was just a front, that underneath the tough, lone gunslinger exterior he's actually a big softy with a huge heart. That heart belonged to Pepper and Ryland and Robby and Little Miss and the family he built for himself. But it also belonged to the people he swore to protect when he made that first Iron Man suit. And when Loki brought the Chitauri he threatened part of Tony's heart; so it made sense that it rattled him enough to mess him up. Still, she couldn't picture it.

"How do you handle it?" she asked quietly, looking out at New York and trying to picture it in ruins. She'd never seen a battle that ended in serious destruction of New York. In all her nineteen years, her family never let any bad guy get that far. And if they did, Anya wasn't there. She and the rest of the kids were somewhere safe and away from harm at least for the duration of the destruction. She hoped to never see the city she loved, her home, in the kind of ruin that Tony had to see it in after the battle of New York.

"I turn over and Pepper is there." he said honestly, shrugging one shoulder. "Having here there, knowing Robby and Ryland are close by, it helps. Knowing my family is around makes it okay again. Even having you close by helps cause you're my family too- you and your family. It helps to have people who care within arms reach. That way when you wake up panicked, you can reach out that arm and hug whoever it is you need to hug. You need to hug Ryland? Go find him. You need to hug me? Sure, go for it. You need to hug your dad? He'll love that. Don't be afraid to find comfort in the arms of the people that are closest to the part of you that hurts the most." At that, Tony reached over and carefully touched her heart with one finger. She looked down at his hand, realizing that her shirt had a heart right where her's was underneath.

They stood in front of the makeshift window for a total thirty seconds before Anya giggled a little and said, "I'm not gonna hug you, Uncle Tony." making him laugh as well.

"That's okay," he replied, reaching over to muss her already disheveled hair. "I know who you really wanna hug. Send him down, by the way. He should see the hologram as well." And with that, Tony gestured for the elevator, all but pushing her towards his own son. She giggled, thanking him before hustling back to the elevator, hitting the button for Stark's level. She hadn't seen Ryland sine the night before when they stumbled into the tower at four am exhausted and ready for bed. Their goodnight kiss was so short it barely even qualified as a kiss then they went to their separate levels and crashed. Anya didn't even get a chance to wish they could cuddle up together before she was asleep. Then in the morning she got a call from the contractor at six. She fell asleep on the couch almost as soon as that conversation ended; heck, Ryland probably wasn't even awake yet but she took the stairs two at a time and pushed open his bedroom door.

He wasn't there but his bed was messy and the afternoon soap operas were on which meant he'd gotten up, watched the morning news and went to get dressed. The shower was off but there was steam rising under the bathroom door so Anya went over and knocked before letting herself in. What was the point in waiting really?

"Whoa! Shit, Ace, you scared me!" Ryland yelped, jumping and grabbing a towel to cover himself up. He relaxed when he realized who it was, hanging the towel around his waist loosely and asking, "Everything okay?"

Anya didn't answer, just marched right up to him and hugged him. His chest was still wet and the whole bathroom was so steamy from his hot shower that she could barely see, but it was a great hug. He smelt like men's body wash, a strong musky scent, and his hair was dripping onto her sweater but it was perfect. She rested her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist, just holding him there close to her for a long minute. Ryland instinctively enveloped her in a hug, propping his chin atop her head and silently wondering what brought on such a tight embrace. Finally he pulled back and held her at arms length, concern in his chocolate eyes and a tiny smile on his thin lips.

"You okay, buddy?" he asked softly, tucking one of her now-damp curls away from her eyes. She smiled up at him, nodding.

"Now I am, and I think I will be from now on." she replied, reaching up on her tip-toes to kiss him. It was quick, soft and gentle but it made them both smile wider. Anya ran a hand up and down his bare back collecting water droplets as she went, just smiling up at him, content not to say anything more. It was clear Ryland was pretty curious as to what made her suddenly burst into his bathroom and give him a hug but he was okay with the silence. They hadn't spent enough time just being together lately and it felt nice to just hold each other for a bit. He was getting her wet and there was nothing under his towel but it was still comforting and sweet.

Ryland chuckled as he kissed her forehead and said, "Come on, Weirdo, help me get dressed." She followed him to the closet where she picked out a pair of jeans and a gray tee shirt for him to where when he was finished drying off and putting his underwear on. As he was bent over pulling on his pants she snapped the waistband of his boxer-briefs with a giggle.

"You should wear this." she told him, holding up a black scarf with the tag still on it. "You'd look hot in a scarf."

Ryland didn't even question her, just looped the black asymmetric scarf around his neck. Anya made a show of her approval so he turned towards his reflection in the mirror. "I always thought it'd make me look gay." he mumbled, pulling at the silk-wool fabric. His figure masked Anya's in the mirror so at first all he saw were two little arms wrap around his waist from behind.

"Gay is a sexual preference not a style." she teased, standing on her tip-toes in order to prop her chin on his shoulder. "And I think it's sexy."

Ryland turned towards her, tucking a curl behind her ear and saying, "And that's really the only opinion that matters." Anya just smiled and went to kiss him but got interrupted by JARVIS.

"Pardon the interruption," the AI cut in, his British accent too charming to be angry at. "however your father still requests your company downstairs."

"Oh right I forgot about that." Anya chuckled, fixing Ryland's scarf and explaining what Tony had done for them on their level. "It's really awesome but if we leave him down there alone too long I'm scared what he'll do."

Ryland pulled a face, knowing whatever his dad was up to probably wouldn't benefit anyone. "He has the attention span of a flea." he commented as he picked up a towel off the floor and ran it over his hair. "I don't know how he gets anything done, seriously." Ryland grabbed his glasses off the nightstand and his watch off the dresser and Anya handed him a pair of blue Chucks then they were ready to go. They had an appointment later that afternoon with their interior decorator at a furniture warehouse in Queens so Anya was dressed in a sweater and jeans, little black ankle boots and her gray Burberry pea coat upstairs in the communal living room where she left them along with her purse. On the way to the elevator Ryland stopped to grab his leather hooded jacket, insisting on treating Anya to brunch before their meeting.

"Like I'm gonna say no to free food from my boyfriend." she replied, making him chuckle. He reached across her to hit the button for their future home.

"Is that what I am? Am I your boyfriend?" Ryland asked, his voice quite and almost timid. Anya recognized the tone as one he used when he wasn't sure he was allowed to say something- wasn't sure he should ask or point out something to her. So she reached over and laced their fingers together with a small smile.

"No you're not." she replied easily, making his head turn towards her. "You're just...mine."

* * *

**Author's Note: **As a completely unrelated sidenote, I went through a while ago and gave all the kids birthdates and Anya's is tomorrow! Though in the story she's already turned 19, in technical reality her birthday is September the 30th :)

As always you can check out my Polyvore (samitballi. polyvore. com) for a set from this chapter titled HEA: Dreams :)

Thanks!


	14. Other Half

**Author's Note: **Whoa. Okay. So sorry it took me so long to update! I was supposed to get this chapter out Wednesday or Friday and here we are, Monday and I'm just now finishing this chapter. So sorry about that! Like I said last chapter I had some friends come home from college so I was kind of busy working and hanging out with them. So yeah. Just sorry haha

**Review Reviews:**

**Morgan: **I figured it was time for a scene with Anya and Tony :) They don't get enough time together. Thanks!

**Pyra the PSYCHo: **Thanks! I KNOW IT'S SO FREAKING AWESOME! My brother got me the Iron Man 3 Blu-Ray/DVD thingy for my birthday and it had the little paper about JARVIS for the iPhone and I immediately downloaded it. I don't have a Blu-Ray player yet (Christmas I will though) so I only have so much content but it's the best app I've ever downloaded haha I love pressing the talk button repeatedly to piss him off :p haha

**discordchick: **Happy birthday to your mom! I though Tony's PTSD was a nice touch for IM3 so I decided to go back to it. We never see the effects of battle on superheroes, they're supposed to be all powerful and like nothing can phase them, but Tony's just a dude in a suit. It made sense that the battle of New York would effect him like that.

**Lollypops101: **Awesome! I love it so far. I will admit that Joss tends to have a hard time coming up with good pilot episodes [Firefly, Dollhouse, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. were all sort of boring pilots] but if you stick with him he'll get it going soon enough and when it eventually ends you'll be emotionally wrecked :) hahaha Thanks!

**marvelgirl88: **I know it's crazy to think this story is set so far in the future- maybe cause there aren't floating cars :p lol Thank you!

**SpectrumLight: **Awe yay! Happy belated birthday :)

**kimbee: **Awesome singing! I loved Anya saying she wasn't going to hug him and I have a soft spot whenever another family member refers to the team as Uncle or Aunt (like Uncle Tony or Aunt Tasha) it just gives me feels lol idk why. That's right, at least they know the in-laws like each other!

**blackangel150: **She's got plenty of people that care, she just has to remember that :)

**Maria C. Weasley: **Thank you :)

**Epic Elven Warrior Princess: **I know right!? That'd be amazing :) lol

**crazyninjagirl: **Happy birthday to your sister :) A lot of people have that birthday aparently lol I can't decide if I want Clint to be my dad or my husband...wow that sounded worse than I meant it! hahaha oops. Thanks :)

**Sasha: **Ace says thanks :) See I read your mind lol I'm glad you liked it! I love softy Tony, it's the best. You know I was actually thinking of you when I was writing that scene! It reminded me of that moment in Mini-Vengers and I just knew you'd be thinking of it too so I added a little remark about it for you :)

**KMPcool: **Thank you :)

Author's Note: I already did a chapter about Dahlia but seeing as it's her birthday, this is another one about her. But before you read it I just wanted to say to everyone who's said Dahlia's problems in this story are a lot like yours, I do honestly think there is someone out there for everyone. Not everyone finds them, some people don't want to, and that's okay. Just remember that you're important too :) With or without that special someone. Okay I'm done :P

Enjoy!

* * *

Holidays were always a big deal in the tower but since Dahlia was born on December the twenty-fifth Christmas was an even bigger deal. Celebrating was always hard given the occasion and Dahlia never really got a true birthday party but the team always managed to make it count. The tower was decked out from the lobby to the very top in wreaths and lights and snowmen and penguins and all kinds of Christmas decorations. Snow came early this year so New York was blanketed in the white stuff, making the tower look even more festive with frosted windows and little piles of snow collected on each ledge. The tree went up a few weeks before the actual holiday but there weren't any presents around it just yet. With Robby being around and still believing in Santa Clause the family were back to hiding the gifts and only stacking them under the tree after the six-year-old fell asleep.

Some of the family's old traditions changed, evolved and some even ended over the years but a few stayed true for as long as they've been a family. Christmas always saw a huge party downstairs for S.H.I.E.L.D. and family friends. It was an exclusive event and getting an invitation was a serious thing for anyone outside of the family or the agency. The kids were allowed to invite close friends if they wanted but so few ever did, if just because they had their best friends around them already- the family. However a few years ago Ryland came up with a clever idea- an initiative really. So at the beginning of the month marked the start of a scavenger hunt type competition for any kid under the age of eighteen in New York. There was a list of things to do throughout the weeks leading up to Christmas, charity work mostly. Anyone who participated had to video tape themselves doing each thing on the list as well as a few other choice activities and the person who came up with the most clever charities won an invite to New York's most exclusive holiday party. It was a great way to get the local kids to straighten themselves out and do some charity work, especially since it was open to anyone from Washington Heights and Harlem to Upper East Side so anyone had the chance to see how the other half lives.

The winner didn't, however, get an invite to sleep with the whole family in the living room that night. Natasha always wanted to run around in the snow if at all possible so she went out with Clint and the girls after the party wrapped up, just to walk around the city with the most important people in her life, remembering the good and the bad parts of her life, together and apart from those beside her. Meanwhile the rest of the team got set up for the night, throwing blankets and pillows all throughout the huge room. They moved furniture, dug into the back of every linen closet and even stripped the beds just to bring every single comfy item into the main communal room to sleep on. By the time the Barton's got back from their walk the entire room was covered in blankets and pillows.

It was like one giant bed and it looked comfy as hell so of course Clint dove right in, messing it all up in the process. When the tradition of sleeping together Christmas Eve started when Ryland was a toddler the only problem was the giant wall of windows behind the Christmas tree. The whole wall was floor to ceiling windows overlooking New York City so the light kept some of the family members up all night. However the next year when everyone wanted to keep up the tradition Tony had blackout curtains installs so he could tell JARVIS to lower them when everyone was settled in for bed, and just like that the wall of windows became just like another wall, not a peek of New York coming through.

The sleeping arrangement changed every year and no matter how they all fell asleep, they'd all wake up in a different spot the next morning anyway. Especially Bruce who was a sleep kicker; he always wound up on the other side of the room where Danni pushed him.

This year Ryland and Anya slept beside each other, Dahlia beside them and Kellen and Irina next to her. They started out in something of a line but when they woke up they were all practically on top of each other. Anya had her head nestled in Ryland's neck and he had his legs thrown over Kellen's who had an arm around Irina who was back to back with Dahlia. Robby had made his way over in the middle of the night as well, winding up horizontal across all of them, snoring like a grown man.

Every year no matter how he slept Steve always woke up with a kink in his neck and Mickey teased him about getting old. But nevertheless they woke up and immediately Robby dove for the presents. The pile was huge, presents for everyone stacked on top of each other and branching out a few feet away from the tree. Every year the adults told each other not to buy anything for each other but they always did anyway. Then there was another pile of gifts separate from the rest that were just for Dahlia on her birthday. She got her Christmas presents first then when everyone was done opening them, she got her birthday presents from everyone.

Thor managed to procure some rare gem from another realm to add to the charm bracelet he'd started for Dahlia on her tenth birthday. Jane got her a bunch of little items as well as a few bigger, more sentimental items. Tony and Pepper loaded her down with tech for her final months of school then med school next fall. Kellen made her a little wooden box covered in pictures of Dahlia (and the family) over the years, and inside he'd written a bunch of poems and short stories and a few inspirational quotes. He told her to add to it and make it her own but she'd only ever add things he wrote. Anya also gave Dahlia something special for her birthday; a girls only trip to Bali. Dahlia always wanted to go and with all the reno plans and S.H.I.E.L.D. work, the two of them hadn't gotten to spend much time together recently. Dahlia's next school break just her and Anya were gonna take the jet to Bali for as long as they could stand each other. That gift might have gotten the biggest hug out of Dahlia.

"I know it's not the same," Anya mumbled while everyone was busy cleaning up the wrapping paper and begging Steve to start breakfast. "but I'll always be your friend, Lia."

Dahlia smiled, looping an arm around Anya's shoulders. "And that's all that I could ask for." she said with an honest grin. Recently she'd taken Ryland's advice and started focusing less on what she didn't have and more on how to make what she did have better. She was reading a lot, a book or two a week on top of her schoolwork. She was watching movies too, even went to the theater herself a few times. And rather than coming straight home after school every day she'd walk halfway with Kellen, Irina, Robby and the twins then break off and wonder a bit. She'd go to cafes or book stores or parks even when it was snowing. She went down to Nolita with Irina to do some shopping and bought herself some nice things. But most importantly she was letting new things and new people in. She smiled at kids in the halls at school, even the ones that annoyed her, she had polite little conversations with shop owners and barristers even though she sometimes said the wrong things. She wasn't going to let her own social weirdness and anxiety get in the way of having fun.

And she was genuinely having fun. She stayed away from romantic movies and books and the couples around still made her cringe but it didn't get to her like It used to. She'd find someone to love eventually she just had to be open-minded and patient. Still at night she sometimes felt lonely and wished for that eventually to be right now, but that was normal. Everyone feels lonely at times, even those who are constantly surrounded by people. Tony admitted to occasionally feeling lonely, Irina admitted it too and so did Thor, even her grandmother Frigga admitted to feeling lonely with her children moved on. It was a different kind of loneliness but everyone knows the feeling.

On those lonely nights when Dahlia most longed for someone to love her the way she was capable of loving them, it helped to think of the possibilities. She'd make herself a cup of hot tea and wrap herself up in a warm blanket and just think about how somewhere in all the realms someone was wondering what it's like to meet someone like her. She liked to think someone out there had almost two decades of love stored up in their veins like a shot-em-up drug, just waiting to inject it into someone, and all she had to do was roll up her sleeve and wait. She liked to think he was somewhere eating a sandwich or taking a shower or reading a book; all the normal things she did. And they're alike. That person she's waiting for is just as imperfect as her, with body image issues and chores they hate doing and fears and doubts and goals and bad handwriting. Dahlia and her mystery man are just alike, and being just alike, they're looking for a partner too- looking for her. Sometimes when she was feeling uber romantic she'd think of him as a soulmate. She like to think of them as two halves of a whole and one day each of their halves would come together and make something full and magical.

But until then she was busy making her half spectacular.

It surprised Dahlia when she was flooded by emails and text messages from her classmates wishing her a happy birthday the day after Christmas. She wasn't surprised however when Frigga and Odin threw her a massive party in Asgard during their annual trip home. The fanfare was a tad overwhelming but the festivities were fun. It seemed like the whole realm was in attendance and everyone wanted a second of Dahlia's time. The gifts were plenty and a little odd but given with great heart so Dahlia was grateful- even if she'd never find a use for a two-headed goat.

After the meal and general festivities, Dahlia was able to sneak away somewhat unnoticed. Thor saw her duck out a side door but when the next person asked if he knew her location he shook his head and said no.

There was a body of water that ran the length of Odin's castle, glistening with every color of the rainbow and trickling like liquid wind chimes. Part of the castle was built around the stream in order to catch its beauty and healing powers. But just a few steps away from the kingdom walls the water ran freely. The water was healing in more ways than the breathtaking beauty and soothing sound. It didn't matter if one had a paper-cut or a fatal injury, one dip in the water and every wound was washed away. Part of Dahlia wanted to bottle it up and bring it back to earth as a cancer treatment or miracle fix for the really bad diseases in poverty stricken countries. But she knew better. Wherever there was something good there was someone to exploit it. Somethings were too powerful for common man to have access to. The Tesseract was a great example of that. When something holds great power it also holds great potential for disaster. But still Dahlia liked to visit the stream as it was, pure and magically beautiful.

"I thought I might find you here." a voice called from behind her, making her jump and clutch her chest. "My sincerest apologies, your highness, I did not mean to frighten you."

Even though she was red in the cheeks and her heart was trying to beat it's way out of her chest, Dahlia started to smile. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Lia like everyone else, Auden?"

Auden flashed a brilliant smile that lit up his green eyes like the Christmas tree back home. He as much older than the last time she saw him something like four years ago. He was a few years older than her and it finally showed in the beginnings of laugh lines stemming from the corners of his eyes. His hair was still brown and chin length, just the tips spiraling into curls. He might have grown a little more too because despite always being a few inches taller than her he looked even bigger- maybe five inches or so taller than her already five-foot-ten stature. He was wider too, having growing into the tight musculature of a worrier. He was still covered in freckles and, most importantly, still full of life and joy.

"Please tell me you are just visiting the stream for its beauty and not for it's healing powers." he said, growing serious for a moment as he swept his eyes over her. It wasn't a pervy thing, it was obvious he was just checking for wounds that needed healing, but she still blushed a little.

"I just like it." she replied, turning back towards the stream. "I wish I could bottle it up and bring it home but just watching it will have to suffice." As she spoke Auden saddled up beside her, just a few steps away from the waters edge.

"Always trying to change the world. Have you changed at all, Lia?" he joked, emphasizing his use of her desired nickname. She chuckled and rolled one shoulder as she told him she had changed in someways and hadn't in others but didn't elaborate as to how. They stood in silence for a minute before Auden smiled down at her and said, "It glistens, you know. I got injured during battle last year and they let me take a dip right here. Made my whole body light up like the rainbow bridge! Go ahead and stick you foot in and see!"

Dahlia looked over at him with a giggly expression, questioning his honesty. He just smiled, egging her on until she threw caution to the wind. Since she was a princess and today was her party, Dahlia was required to dress up. She didn't want to but somehow she wound up wearing a flowing and bejeweled blue dress that draped all the way to the floor in silky chiffon layers with sleeves that reached way past her fingertips that just kept getting in the way. It was by all means a beautiful gown but Dahlia wasn't a "gown type" if there was such a thing. She'd thrown a knit shawl in order to go outside if just because she felt ridiculous already in the dress. The only thing she managed to sway in her favor was the shoes. She really hated heels and didn't need anything making her any taller, so she managed to convince Frigga and Jane into letting her wear flat gold gladiator sandals. She kept the jewelry to a minimum as well, just a set of two rings and a matching bracelet- plus her tiara of course, which she'd lost long before escaping the castle.

Auden had an expression only defined as challenging and Dahlia Gersemi Foster Odinson never backed down from a challenge. So she threw off her shawl and unbuckled her shoes before picking up the hem of her long dress and cautiously sticking a toe in the stream. It tickled a little, the healing powers trying to work but without a wound to heal. Nothing was glistening though so she submerged more of her foot, saying, "Nothing is hap..."

Dahlia was cut short by the sudden tingling sensation getting more intense, then all at once, her foot started to glitter like diamonds. She gasped a little, dipping more of her foot into the water and wiggling her toes. "I told you so." Auden said, his voice directly behind her and close to her ear. She shivered a little but not from the cold water. She let her foot touch the bottom, the water skimming her calf, followed by her other foot until she was standing in the middle of the stream, the water on and around her shimmering in the light.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed, looking up at Auden with the expression of a wonder struck child, her smile a million times more beautiful than the brook of light and color. She giggled a little as she kicked her feet back and forth in the water, loving the shimmer as well as the tingle, not a care in the world that she was dampening the bottom of her expensive dress or that she probably looked a little absurd. "This is so beautiful!"

Auden smiled, already pulling off his boots and rolling up his pant legs. "Yeah it is." he replied, not paying attention to the water at all. Instead of slowly taking a step into the water the way she had, Auden just jumped in, splashing the lustrous water up in the air and all over them. Dahlia screamed and laughed at the same time, flinching away from the water but immediately twirling her dress to make it shimmer.

"Hey!" she yelped, reaching down to splash water back up at him. The look he shot her made her instantly regret it. "Okay, okay, wait. Hold on now. Let's not..." She didn't even get a chance to finish her plea. Suddenly she was all but drenched in water, head to toe dripping wet, and Auden was laughing hard enough to make him snort. Her priceless gown was ruined as was the hairstyle that took well over an hour to do, but she was having a blast so she just went with it.

"You're gonna be in so much trouble when Grandma finds this dress!" she complained with a chuckle, moving to make the water shimmer. She could just picture Frigga's face- a throwback to when Dahlia and Auden used to get into trouble when they were younger and Frigga would sit them down for a long talk about consequences and the importance of responsibility. There was never any groundings or time outs in Asgard, just long talks and maybe a chore or two depending on how big the mess they made was. At first nothing scared Auden more than angering the royal family. Of course he still went along with Dahlia's crazy schemes, doing all the stupid stuff she dared him to, but he was always scared someone was going to kick him out or something. But once he realized Frigga wouldn't do that- once he realized Dahlia was vetting him and they'd keep him around maybe just for her- he started egging on Dahlia to do some stupid stuff too.

Auden made a face of mock innocence as he said, "Frigga, mad at me!? For what? You are the clumsy one who fell into the stream! I am merely an innocent solider doing his part to help the princess out of such a predicament!"

Dahlia gasped, trying to shove his chest away but he barely moved an inch. "No one would believe you even for a second. You've always been a terrible liar."

"Yes well things have changed." Auden replied, growing half serious. "I am a man now, a victorious warrior in Odin's army. I am respected, maybe even feared."

Dahlia just shook her head, still smiling and swaying back and forth a little. "You might be bigger and tougher but you're still Auden." she said easily, causing him to raise an eyebrow. "You've got the same big green eyes and infectious smile from when we were kids. You've gotten taller and more muscular but you're the same boy I knew."

"But you are not the same girl I knew." Auden responded, completely serious now. "That girl was shy and awkward and a little gangly and selfconscious despite being one of the most important and prettiest girls in all the realms. Now you are no such thing. Now you smile at strangers and you wear that dress as if it were meant exclusively for you. Everything about you is new and impressive. Though you are still a little awkward."

Dahlia chuckled a little before sighing and stepping back out of the small, glistening body of water. "Well a lot of things have happened since I last saw you." she admitted, trying to shake off some of the water dripping off her arms, hair and the hem of her dress. She was still a little tingly and glittery but the fun mood was fading fast as she took a seat by the waters edge. "I looked for you. Every time we came back I looked for you but you were never around." she said instead of explaining all the things that had happened in the last four years.

Auden sighed as well and sat beside her, closer than necessary. "I was training that first year and after that..." Auden paused a second, trying to articulate what he felt but coming up blank. Finally he shrugged a little and mumbled, "And then it had been so long I figured you would not care much anymore. I figured you would have moved on."

Dahlia didn't know what to say so they sat in silence for a while, both just staring at the water that settled into tranquility again rather than the glittery stream it was just a moment ago. They were both sad to see the glitter go away but the lack of sparkle fit the suddenly somber mood between them. There was a million things on the tip of each of their tongues but neither could find the right words. Dahlia wanted to tell him everything that had happened and Auden just wanted to apologize. But every sentence that came to mind just felt absolutely wrong. So they sat in further silence, Dahlia pulling grass out by the fistful and tossing them in front of her.

Finally Auden smiled a little and said, "You look like a drowned rat." which made Dahlia chuckle despite herself. Honestly she did. Wet didn't quite suit Dahlia so she started pulling pins out of her hair, pulling out the intricate up-do to shake out the water and let her golden hair fall across her shoulders in natural waves. "That is better but," Auden mumbled before reaching towards her to ruffle the waves. He tossed it back over her shoulder so it was out of her face then smiled. "there you are."

Dahlia smiled, biting her bottom lip as her cheeks turned a bright red. All the years of building up her confidence were demolished by the intensity in Auden's eyes. Suddenly she was a giggly, selfconscious little girl again, squirming under the earnestness of his gaze and the admiration in his smile. "Stop looking at me like that." she chastised, turning her shoulder to him to avoid him a bit but he just kept looking at her- or maybe through her.

"Like what?" he asked, a hint of laughter in his voice.

Dahlia didn't know how to word it so she chuckled and ran a hand down his face to smooth his expression, saying, "Like _that_." but before her fingers completely left his face he snatched up her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

"I do not know what look you are referring to." he retorted, keeping her hand between both of his. "I am just looking at you."

Dahlia couldn't stop the little giggle that left her lips as she tried explaining how that _look_ was making her stomach do little flips. She just covered her face with her free hand, complaining, "Just stop looking at me." with a chuckle.

"Why? You are beautiful." Auden replied sincerely, chuckling at her antics. Dahlia finally looked back over at him with an expression caught somewhere between amusement and chagrin. Then all at once Auden dropped her hand and grabbed her chin, causing Dahlia to freeze almost completely still. Then she just closed her eyes and a second later she felt his lips brush against hers lightly. Just like their first ever kiss, it was light and soft and sweet. Only this time, instead of pulling back right away, Auden slipped his hand around to the back of her neck, his fingers tangling in the blond waves at the nape of her neck, and he pressed his lips against her more fully. Dahlia didn't even realize it but suddenly she had a fistful of his shirt as she leaned into him generously, completely overcome by the moment and the sheer perfection of it.

Dahlia kept her eyes shut and her mouth open a little even after Auden pulled away from their kiss. When she finally opened her eyes again she sucked in a deep breath and smiled just a little. But Auden was back to watching her carefully, only this time he was waiting for a reaction- be it anger or intrigue.

"I am sorry," he whispered, unable to raise his voice any louder. "that was improper of me. I do not know if you are spoken for, or if you even still like me that way."

Dahlia let out a crazed little chuckle before brushing the back of her fingertips again her lips to silence herself. "I think I'll always like you that way." she managed to say without giggling too much. The look Auden gave her was one of confusion but she didn't really care. She just wanted to try that kiss again. So she leaned forward a little more, asking with just her eyes if he was game to give it another shot. Auden smiled just a little before they both closed their eyes and touched their lips together once more.

But it all ended too quickly when suddenly they heard a sound beside them, Jane skidding to a stop a few feet away and saying, "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't know...I thought...I'm just...sorry." in honestly the most awkward way possible. If Dahlia wasn't already the brightest shade of red possible she would've grown even redder in that moment. Auden scrambled to his feet, slipping and looking clumsier than any soldier should be, apologizing himself. For what, he wasn't even entirely sure. Cause honestly he wasn't sorry for that kiss. It was too good to be apologetic about.

"_What,_ Mom?" Dahlia snapped, giving her mother a look. Jane stammered a few more apologize before mumbling that Dahlia aught to come say goodbye to her other party guests. Dahlia sighed heavily and Jane mouthed yet another apology. "Okay...I'll be in in just a minute." At that, Jane fled.

"I should let you return to your party." Auden said, straightening his shirt and clearing his throat. Dahlia just nodded slowly, trying to come up with some sort of response that wasn't goodbye. Auden reached down to pick up her shawl and hand it to her, both of them stalling the inevitable. Finally Auden just spit it out. "If you wouldn't mind so much, I would like the opportunity to be your friend again, Lia."

Dahlia just smiled, reaching for his hand to hold in hers. "No," was all she replied. Auden's face expressed at least six different emotions in three seconds and Dahlia had to resit the urge to chuckle. "I don't want you to be my friend, Auden." she paused for dramatic affect, watching him carefully before adding, "I want you to be someone much more important than that."

It took a second but finally Auden understood what she was telling him and he smiled. "I think we should be able to work something out." he promised, bringing their hands to his lips to kiss her knuckles again. "So I will come by again tomorrow."

"I look forward to that." Dahlia replied as she slowly started backing up towards the castle, not wanting to look away from Auden. She got through the palace doors with one more look back at his waiting, smiling form. She was almost back to the party when she realized what just happened. Slowing her pace, Dahlia turned back to where Auden was last, realizing that feeling in the pit of her stomach wasn't just giggly, selfconscious little girl feelings. She never knew it could happen like that, with someone she already knew, but there was no doubt in her mind that Dahlia just found her other half.

* * *

**Author's**** Note: **Auden was one of those things I thought of a while ago and wrestled with for a while. Part of me wanted Dahlia to find happiness in herself rather than in someone else, then the other half of me wanted her to get the guy she wanted. So I met myself in the middle and had her find happiness in herself _as well as_ with someone else :) Hope you liked it!

As always, you can check out my Polyvore (samitballi. polyvore. com) for a set from this chapter titled HEA: Other Half :)

Thanks!


	15. Intense Conversations at Higher Decibel

**Author's Note: **Sorry these last chapters haven't been as timely as I'd like. Idk what happening lol but time just is not on my side. I guess I've been busy and uninspired or something but I'm working on it. I still aim for the 3-5 day range and I also aim for longer chapters so we'll see how it goes lol

**Review Reviews:**

**Momorulz: **Wow that would be an interesting- if incredibly cruel- plot twist lol

**Guest: **You are right and I changed it, thanks :) I always get Frigga and Jord confused (cause Jord is his real mom and blah blah blah) and I just completely forgot to check that before publishing.

**kendramccormick: **I figured she had to work on herself a bit before she could find her other half but I knew it'd happen for her, just as I believe it'll happen for everyone :)

**KMPcool: **Thanks :)

**ShipperQueen93: **I don't know about a separate story centered around Dahlia and Auden but I plan on adding more of them to this story :)

**Morgan: **I am so jealous of Dahlia's perfect kisses lol I think it's important for everyone to find their inner happiness before going out and finding it in someone else, so I thought I'd bring that theme to life for Dahlia :)

**marvelgirl88: **Thank you! He really is isn't he lol where can I get a charming Asgardian!?

**blackangel150: **Haha soulmates make stupid things fun ;)

**kimbee: **Asdfghjkl okay like seriously the stupid program I used to write this chapter has an auttocorrect feature thing and I DON'T WANT IT BUT IDK HOW TO TURN IT OFF AND asdfghjkl lol thanks for pointing that out so I could fix it (since the damn program didn't lol) hahaha. Jane is an awkward duck and I love her for it ;)

**Lollypops101: **Tony and Pepper got her tech for her final months of school (at which time she'll graduate high school- June) and also for her to take with her to med school next fall (after graduation). So yes she's still in high school for the next few months then she'll go to med school next fall.

**SpectrumLight: **Awe I'll take your near tears as a compliment! Thank you! Something like that yeah. I don't think there will be another story after this one, so it is sort of like a final wrap-up for everyone.

**S0U1 3AT3R16**: I'm glad you liked it :)

**Epic Elven Warrior Princes: **Haha score! We need a ship name...

**discordchick: **I do actually have something Loki oriented in mind for This One Time (before this story) but I can't decide if I wanna wait until I see Thor 2 or not. I'll write it then we'll see lol You, and anyone else, can get there too. Dahlia had to get shoved that way lol but she got there and so can you :)

**Sasha: **I thought it was important to not only showcase her struggles with loneliness but her acceptance of it, cause everyone gets that way sometimes and that's okay. In my mind, she had to figure out herself before she could ever find someone else. Auden just has perfect timing ;) I gotta figure out how to materialize fictional characters- I'd make millions haha We'll get Thor's reaction as well later on ;) Thank you!

**Chaos Reigner: **It was a long time coming but she had to get herself squared away before she could ever properly love Auden :) Thanks!

Author's Note: I really just wanted to write Aceland and Clintasha, so here you go :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Almost everyone was away for New Years, taking advantage of the kids having off school. Dahlia, Kellen, Thor and Jane were still in Asgard a few extra days per Dahlia's request. Mickey and Steve took the girls on an impromptu trip upstate after Christmas and decided to spend New Years at a lodge just the four of them. Bruce and Danni were spending the holiday in Canada at a ski resort and wouldn't be back for a week or so. Clint and Natasha wanted to take their girls somewhere special but Irina had four different parties to go to so they decided to stay home. And since Pepper was too pregnant to fly anywhere, her and Tony were stuck at home as well. But at least the four of them weren't stuck in the tower.

Clint and Natasha had a romantic evening planned already so Ryland and Anya offered to babysit Robby so Tony and Pepper could also go out. It wasn't like Anya or Ryland had any plans other than popping a bottle of champagne and kissing at midnight. It was such a casual night Anya and Ryland didn't even bother changing out of their workout clothes- leggings and a sweater for Anya and sweats for Ryland- since they were just going to hang out at the tower.

"Can we watch a movie?" Robby asked almost as soon as Tony and Pepper left for their date. It was a little after eight at night so he was already in his Star Wars pajamas, ready for bed but hoping to stay up until midnight.

"Sure, pick one out and I'll make popcorn." Anya replied, getting up from the couch. Robby was already in the movie cabinet picking a program they'd all like so Anya quickly went about making the popcorn. Still she couldn't bring herself to make the microwavable kind, so she set out to heat some oil in a pan and find the kernels. She was bent at the waist looking on the bottom shelves of the pantry when Ryland sneaked up behind her and pinched her butt, making her jump and smack her head on the shelf above her.

Ryland just chuckled and threw his hands up in innocence when she turned to glare at him. "Wanna bet Robby doesn't even make it through the movie?" he joked as he watched Anya go about making the popcorn. "He's already yawning, there's no way he's making it to midnight."

"He'll put in a solid effort to try though." Anya replied with a smile, knowing the little boy would literally hold his eyes open if he had to.

"Hey," Ryland said close to her ear as he saddled up behind her, hands on her hips. "what do you say, after Robby falls asleep, we grab a bottle of champagne and go out on our balcony?"

Anya smiled as she leaned back into his chest. "That sounds amazing." she replied dreamily, trying to focus on the popcorn but more than a little distracted by Ryland's hands slowly slipping under her shirt to trace nonsensical patterns on her stomach. But he had to quickly pull back when Robby burst into the room. Anya was just dumping the finished popcorn into a giant bowl when Robby jumped at her, wanting to be picked up and held. Somehow she managed to catch him, swinging him up onto her hip in one fluid motion that left Ryland kind of amazed.

"I picked a movie and got lots of blankets and pillows for us to snuggle with." Robby exclaimed, sneaking a handful of popcorn out of the bowl. He sat there in Anya's arms absently playing with one of her curls as Ryland went about melting butter and getting other junk food for them. Robby was always content around Anya, just fine sitting by her or talking to her or playing with her, more so than anybody else. Everyone loved Anya, there was just something about her from the time she was born, but Robby especially took to her. Sometimes when referring to her, he'd called her 'My Anya' by accident, already feeling a claim over her even though she wasn't related to him at all. Of course everyone made jokes about Robby hoping Anya and Ryland would call it quits and she'd wait for him to finally be old enough to take her out, but his love for her was innocent as could be. He just liked her.

Finally when they had everything together, the three of them headed back to the living room where JARVIS had the black-out curtains lowered and the giant projector screen set up with Robby's movie selection ready to play when they were. So Anya set Robby down along with their snacks and went about moving the furniture with Ryland's help.

The communal living room had seen a number of upgrades and changes over the years but the general layout remained the same. The wall with the elevator also housed the entertainment system that was now just a giant projector screen and a long cabinet for movies. Opposite that wall was floor to ceiling bookshelves with a fireplace in the middle. Books, movies, comic books and magazines lined the bookcase shelves and photo frames covered the mantel, the actual projector machine mounted to the wall above it. The west wall was all windows and the east wall had a China cabinet, some pictures and french doors leading to the kitchen. And in the center of the room was a giant U shaped couch Tony had custom made for the space. It had three parts to it that could be taken apart and moved around like sofa-origami. When it was normally setup the three pieces made a U shape facing the TV; however it could be moved to face the fireplace by just pushing the middle piece- the bottom of the U- to the opposite side. Each piece was three large cushions long so it comfortably sat a multitude of people and they were all on wheels so they could just be pushed around the room effortlessly. But the best part was they each had pop-up backs so it didn't matter where you moved each of the couches, you could just pop up or down the backs so you were always facing the way you wanted with a backrest and even a footrest if you only lowered one back a tad.

So what Anya and Ryland wanted to do was make a bed out of the three couches by pushing them together one after another with the backs lowered except for the last couch they would use to support themselves. Then they laid out all the blankets and pillows Robby had collected, getting everything set so they could get nice and comfy. Robby immediately tried sandwiching himself between Anya and Ryland but Ryland just tossed him aside with a chuckle, saying, "If I'm gonna spend New Years babysitting ya, the least you could do is let me snuggle with my girl." So Robby stuck his tongue out at Ryland and saddled up on Anya's left, letting Ryland curl up to her ride side. Rye threw his an arm around her shoulders, his other hand already digging through the popcorn bowl in her lap.

About half-way through the movie Robby started to nod off, his head on Anya's shoulder and one of his favorite stuffed animals, a green dinosaur, in his clutches. Anya was playing with a piece of his hair until he fell completely asleep, his head sliding onto a nearby pillow. Ryland chuckled and whispered, "What did I say?" Anya just laughed along with him but they had to be quiet as not to wake Robby.

"You're one to talk." Anya shot back at him. "When we were kids you'd fall asleep on just about anyone. You still don't make it through most movies without passing out in my lap."

"I can't help it if you make an amazing pillow." Ryland replied, unapologetic. "Just wait until we're living together; I'm not even going to bother putting a pillow on the bed, I'll just use you."

Anya laughed and leaned over for a kiss, not entirely adverse to the idea given the Clint in her loved to snuggle. Neither of them could wait till the apartment was finished and they could finally move in. They'd been acquiring household items for weeks, things like mugs and throw blankets and curtains and pillows. They wanted to start using their new things and setting up their place the way they wanted it. The reno was going rather well and their contractor expected to have them fully moved in before Little Miss Stark was born at the end of March. Hell they'd be bringing in furniture within the next week or two. It was all very exciting and terrifying at the same time- especially for the family.

Clint was having one massive drawn-out anxiety attack over the whole thing despite being calm when the idea first came out. Surprisingly, Irina wasn't trilled either. Her and Anya were always partners in crime, sharing a bond that rivaled even Charlotte and Florence's. Also, with Anya moved out that left Irina the focus of her parents OCD over-protectiveness. Her only hope was knowing Anya was just an elevator ride away and so Clint would probably still try to micromanage her.

"Do you want kids?" Ryland suddenly asked out of nowhere. Anya paused, staring blankly ahead for a minute, taken back by the sudden shift in conversation. A minute wen by and she didn't answer so he asked again. "Not now of course, but eventually."

Anya shrugged a little, saying, "Maybe," with little to no conviction. Ryland shot her a look so she continued. "I honestly haven't really thought about it. When we were growing up there seemed to always be new babies around. I never thought of having my own when I already had a huge family. Now with Robby and Little Miss, it seems a little odd. I'm sure people who don't know think Robby is our kid when we're out with him- and it'll be even worse when Little Miss is old enough for us to take her out."

"Yeah but don't you want your own?" Ryland asked, angling himself to better look at her. "Don't you want a little baby to snuggle and cuddle whenever you want?"

Anya chuckled, leaning back to look up at him. "Babies are a little bit more than snuggles, Rye."

"Like what?" Ryland joked. "No, I know that. They're a lot of freaking work but they're worth it. I just think it's a nice idea; bringing life into the world and all."

"Yeah, it's real nice bringing an innocence and helpless little person into this broken, twisted world."

"Whoa," Ryland paused. "that was cynical."

Anya didn't even blink before saying, "The job we do, the things we see, you can't tell me they don't dull you're sunny disposition a little. If this job has taught me anything it's that even good people can do bad things."

"Really that's all it's taught you?" Ryland asked, all the dreaminess from earlier completely gone. "Cause I thought it taught you life is damn short and if you want something you gotta go get it now cause it might not be there tomorrow. That's what it taught me and that's why we're here right now; cause I decided I wanted you right now before you were gone. And I thought that's what you were thinking too."

Anya sighed heavily, reaching a hand to him but he moved backwards. "Rye, that's not what I meant." she tried to explain. "Of course I was thinking that too; I've wanted you forever and we both just decided to go for it. But there's a lot more to it than that, especially when it comes to kids. We can't just suddenly one day decide to make a baby. There's a lot of planning that has to go into it...planning that I'm not entirely sure I'll ever be ready for."

"Why because you can't plan every damn detail about every damn thing?" Ryland snapped, extracting himself from the mound of blankets encasing him and walking towards the kitchen.

"Ryland, where are you going!?" Anya whisper yelled as her eyes followed him away. He just motioned for the kitchen as if it were the most obvious thing ever. When he closed the doors behind him they slammed loudly and Anya flinched, waiting to see if Robby would wake up. Luckily he just rolled over and snuggled further into the blankets, still sleeping soundly. So Anya carefully slid off the couch-bed they made and followed Ryland to the kitchen. "Way to just walk out in the middle of a conversation." she chastised almost as soon as the doors were closed again. "Very mature, Rye, seriously. Is this what I have to look forward to the rest of my life? Are you just gonna walk out every time we fight?"

Ryland shot her a look from across the room where he was making himself tea. "The only reason I left was because I felt a fight coming on and I didn't want to wake Robby."

"Great plan, slamming the door louder than Bruce could've never would've woken him up!" Anya retorted sarcastically, shooting his look right back at him. Luckily the living room was pretty sound proofed so they didn't have to worry too much about waking Robby. So long as they didn't get into a full-on screaming match, they should be okay. "Where is all this baby stuff coming from, Rye?" she asked after a beat of silence.

"Where do you think?" he asked, setting aside the tea bags and looking down at her. "My mother is pregnant for god sake, it's something I'm gonna be thinking about. And if Little Miss hasn't gotten you thinking too we've got an even bigger issues here than I thought."

"What's the issue!?" Anya asked honestly, making Ryland's jaw drop. "Seriously, I don't see how this is an issue right now. We're not having kids for a long time so what's the big deal if you want em and I don't. We'll deal with it when it's relevant."

"It's relevant right now, Anya." Ryland shot back at her seriously. "It's relevant because I want something that you don't and it's not just a different flavor ice cream or an apartment away from the tower. We're talking about children here, Ace, kids, ours, together. That's huge! And for you not to want the same thing as me...that scares me. Because there's nothing I want more than to spend the rest of my life with you, growing old together and doing everything together, and a huge part of that is sharing ourselves with each other. I want a little tiny Aceland running around some day and the fact that you're too scared to do it scares me more than anything."

Anya took a step back saying, "Whoa, now hold on. I never said I was too scared."

"It's what you implied." Ryland remarked as casually as he could, going back to his tea. "You talk about S.H.I.E.L.D. making you realize what a fucked up place we live in and how it isn't cool to bring a little helpless person into it and I get the idea you're scared."

Anya had to think about it for a few long minutes before she was able to mumble, "Aren't you?" looking down at the tile floor rather than Ryland.

He sighed before turning and saying, "Yes, I'm scared a million horrible things could happen but you know what I am not scared enough not to try." softly. At that, Anya made a face Ryland couldn't quite understand so he asked, "What is that face? Why are you making that face at me?"

She sort of chuckled a little before running a hand through her hair and saying, "I'm just picturing my parents having this exact same conversation before Irina and I happened." Then she paused for a minute before continuing with, "And that's exactly what I don't want to happen to us, Rye. I don't wanna go on our honeymoon and come home with a million responsibilities on our shoulder that we've never planned for. I don't want to adopt a baby then suddenly get pregnant. I don't wanna go on vacation than find out three months later that we're suddenly going to have twins."

"I know," Ryland finally dropped his tea for good and took a few more steps towards her. "I know how much the unknown scares you, Ace, but some things can't be planned for. Sometimes you just cannot plan things you just gotta go with it and make the most of everything, planned or unplanned."

Anya sighed again, slumping against the counter and finally voicing her real concern. "I don't want to suddenly get pregnant one day and have to quit S.H.I.E.L.D. therefore leaving our kids unprotected."

The only thing Ryland could do after that was wrap her up in a tight embrace. She melted into him, her arms winding around his little waist, her fingers locking together at the base of his spine to keep him there as long as she needed him. She laid her head against his chest so he laid a hand against it, his fingers weaving through her curls as his other arm wove around her shoulders. They just stood there for a long couple of minutes, just holding each other close to find comfort in each others arms despite having just been arguing. Finally when they pulled back Ryland tucked a curl behind her ear, clearing away the tears on her cheek with his thumb.

"It's gonna be okay." he said softly, smoothing down her hair. "I know it's going to be okay because we're-"

Ryland was interrupted by one of the double doors swinging open and Robby stating, "Clint and Tasha are home early. I think they were fighting or something cause Aunt Tasha ain't touching him much." while still rubbing sleep from his eyes. Ryland sighed and Anya chuckled a little, letting her forehead fall to Ryland's shoulder.

"We weren't fighting!" Natasha demanded as she joined them in the kitchen, completely unfazed by Anya and Ryland hugging and having an intimate moment. "We were having an intense conversation at a higher decibel level than a normal one." Clint walked in behind her complaining that page six wasn't going to agree. He intentionally walked right between Anya and Ryland therefore making them separate and Anya tripped him for it.

"It's New Years, what could you possibly have to fight about?" Robby asked, pulling up a chair at the island so he could watch everyone bicker. Anya and Ryland exchanged a glance at Robby's remark.

"Not fighting," Natasha clarified. "and something stupid of course. What else is there to fight with you about?" She shot a look at Clint who threw his hands in the air.

"I don't understand how you could just let Irina go to whatever parties she wants without telling me! We're parenting, as in together, and yet you make like ninety-percent of the decisions! You were the one that didn't want kids when the conversation first came up before Ace even came around, now you're Mother Dictator making all the rules!" Clint snapped, getting animated and talking with his hands.

Natasha pulled such a face even Anya and Ryland took a step back. "Never call me that again, Clinton." she threatened darkly before getting to the real point she wanted to make, wagging a finger at her husband of twenty years. "She told me about each party and I didn't see the need to worry you about such harmless events. Besides, she's a young woman now, Clint, she makes these decision herself."

"No she's not!" Clint demanded, getting red in the cheeks. "She's six_teen_. _Teen_. Not woman,_ teen_."

"Yeah and in some countries you would've sold her for a goat by now." Natasha snapped, finishing the tea Ryland was going to make and drinking it herself.

"I don't think you're going to win this fight, Uncle Clint." Robby mumbled over the back of his hand, trying to be subtle about it but failing miserably. Natasha made a face that suggested Clint listen to the six-year-old across the table.

"I never win the fights." Clint grumbled, going to the fridge for food since he didn't get to finish his at the restaurant. "I either wind up bloody or with absolutely no pride, why would tonight be any different. Mother Dictator."

Just for that last bit Natasha picked up a hand-towel and whipped it at his head with all her might. One of the corners was wet though so when it smacked Clint in the eye he fell backwards into the refrigerator door, knocking some things off the shelves. Natasha covered her mouth, trying not to laugh at the sound Clint made when he looked at the mess, covering the wet eye the towel punched. "Awe, Nat!" he complained, glaring at Natasha who couldn't cover her giggle. "You made this mess help me clean it up!"

Natasha just kept giggling as she helped him clean up the mess they'd made, giving him a big kiss on the lips when they were finished. And that was the end of their argument, it started with screaming and ended with a kiss which was just more fodder for Anya comparing her relationship with Ryland to her parent's. But it also made Anya feel a little bit better. Clint and Natasha had done an amazing job raising their girls- and helping to raise the rest of the kids- and they'd seen and done things far worse than Anya and Ryland. So even though Anya still had some fears deep in her heart she was able to look at her parents and smile, hoping one day she could be half as good people, and parents, as them. Even with their bickering and crazy shenanigans. They'd always be her biggest role models.

* * *

**Author's Note: **You don't even understand how hard I laughed at myself over Natasha's line about selling Irina for a goat. Don't ask me why but good lord I found that hilarious LOL oh man I crack myself up :)

Anyway, lol, as always you can check out my Polyvore (Samitballi. polyvore. com) for a set from this chapter titled HEA: Intense Conversations at Higher Decibels :)

Thanks!


	16. Just Teenagers

**Author's Note**: I genuinely have no excuse for why this chapter is late lol I didn't work more than usual (less, even) and I've been home. I guess I've just been uninspired. Writers block, man. Le sigh.

**Review Reviews:**

**Lollypops101: **Thanks again for the heads up and I'll explain the med school thing better than I did to you in one of the future chapters lol

**Epic Elven Warrior Princess: **They might get there eventually but it'll take Anya some time. Aww that's cute! Aulia :)

**kimbee: **I just sort of picked up on the Aceland/Clintasha parallels but there are a number of them. Haha idk man the goat thing just cracks me up! Still!

**Morgan: **Robby is such an intuitive little weirdo ;) I love him! Yeah I'd definitely say Clintasha has more...baggage than Aceland.

**SpectrumLight: **I want a fainting goat. It'll happen soon too! I've already got a really cute scene in mind for their first official move in :)

**crazyninjagirl: **Haha Robby is too smart for his own good. I'd like to think Clint would've gotten a little more than a got for her :p

**discordchick: **I try finding the middle ground between intensity and hilarity :) Haaha I'm sorry but I'm just laughing at you saying "But Ryland being the oldest obviously wants little ones of her own" haha I know what you meant- typos get me ALL the time- but it made me chuckle :p Haha but yes, Ryland's big brother mentality definitely has something to do with his desire for kids.

**Sasha: **I can so clearly picture in my mind a very similar argument between Clint and Natasha before Anya was born. In fact I'd written a short ficlet a long time ago about a Clintasha fight over kids that was very very similar. Haha I'd take anyone of these dudes too ;) hahaha we could get some good mammals for those girls!

**KristenGall1998: **Never fight, just have intense conversations at higher decibels. I'm sure it's a conversation that will come up for them a number of times- especially since they're at odds and because they didn't get a chance to even finish it. Haha goats man. Everyone loves em' ;)

**KMPcool: **Maybe, but it'll take a few good talks and some convincing. Also time, I think.

I don't really like this chapter too much and it's short. But I have nothing else to post lol so I'm sorry in advanced that it's pretty pointless. I hope you'll like it anyway though :)

Enjoy!

* * *

School was going to start up again soon for Kellen and Dahlia so, unfortunately, that meant the family had to return to earth. Dahlia managed to get the few extra days over New Years but even she knew it was time to go home, as much as she didn't want to. She dragged ass but eventually made it to the main hall entrance of Odin's castle with her suitcase in toe. Usually by the end of a visit to Asgard she couldn't wait to get home but with Auden by her side things got a little bit more complicated. She stood a few feet away from the rest of her family, putting as much space as she could between her boyfriend and her family's prying eyes. Jane kept angling Thor away from Dahlia and Auden but he and Odin kept sneaking peeks back at the young couple periodically.

"Shall I keep an eye on him?" Odin offered in a hushed whisper, looking exclusively at Thor, both their wives beside them rolling their eyes.

Thor said yes at the same time Jane said no. "That's not necessary." Jane clarified, giving both Odin and Thor stern looks. Odin nodded once but still kept trying to look around Frigga to his granddaughter, just making sure the two lovebirds kept their farewells PG.

"Let us not say goodbye," Auden suggested as he stood in front of Dahlia, more than conscious of her family a few feet away but more concerned with sending Dahlia away with a proper goodbye- unlike the last time. "instead let us say...until next time."

Dahlia smiled a little despite herself, trying not to let the rest of her family see how desperately she wanted to kiss this damn boy in front of her. Instead she let him take up her hand and kiss her knuckles, literally grinding her feet into the ground to stay in her place. "I'll come back as soon as I can." she promised, already planning her next visit in her mind.

"I will be here." Auden replied with a wide smile. It was obvious they were both fighting the urge to show more than appropriate physical affection but they were being good about not touching too much. He did sneak in one final quick hug though; not enough but something. "Fare thee well, Dear Dahlia. I shall wait impatiently for your return."

At that Dahlia just giggled and picked up her bag, slowly rejoining the rest of her family. She gave both her grandparents hugs and kisses, promising not to be a stranger to her second home, before the whole family was gone. As soon as Dahlia was gone and before Frigga could stop him, Odin was walking beside Auden down the hall, an arm slung around the boys shoulder, speaking in a hushed tone. Frigga could only make out the beginning of one of Odin's old war stories before she rushed to the poor child's defense.

Back at the tower, those who were home for the holiday were just finishing up breakfast when the rest of the family returned. Thor, Jane, Kellen and Dahlia all entered the kitchen at the same time and so Ryland, about to go get dressed and ready for the day, just turned back around and continued making more pancakes for the family members that had missed out. After all the common pleasantries were exchanged Anya grabbed Dahlia by the shoulders and begged her for details.

"You can't send home a text saying 'I found him' then not respond for two days! Details, Woman! Details!" Anya demanded, shaking Dahlia a little who just laughed and tried extracting herself from Anya's arms. The two girls took up seats at the table, both already dressed for the day. Anya caught a solo undercover surveillance gig from S.H.I.E.L.D. that required her to tap into her inner girly-girl a tad. She was going to spend the whole day indoors so she decided to wear a simple white fit and flare knee-length belted dress along with a red cardigan. She had a pair of brown Cole Haan riding boots to wear but until she needed to leave the tower she was just wearing thigh high, slouchy wool socks. Since Dahlia didn't have such plans she was just wearing jeans and a loose, long-sleeve shirt with sneakers. However there was something special around her neck and Anya immediately pointed it out.

"A birthday present," Dahlia explained as she twirled the necklace between her fingers. It was an elaborate piece with a blue topaz stone in the middle with pearls surrounding it, along with other diamonds, in the shape of a sun. All the jewels were special from other realms but what made it most special was who gave the necklace to Dahlia. She explained quietly how she ran into Auden and that they spent all their time together again. Anya immediately remembered the name of the boy Dahlia couldn't shut-up about all those years ago, listening with even more investment than before.

"So," Anya mumbled after Dahlia's whole story was concluded. "was the second kiss as perfect as the first?" She really did try asking quietly but Thor heard anyway and suddenly thunder and lightening cracked outside the tower windows and everyone cringed.

"There will be no kissing!" Thor bellowed and every girl in the room rolled their eyes. Anya mouthed an apology but Dahlia just laid her head down on the dinning room table with a little thud. Jane immediately tried calming her husband with a reassuring hand on his arm, telling him Dahlia was eighteen now and capable of handling relationships with boys. But Thor wasn't having it. "I have no care for her age, she will not be kissing anybody until I say so! I won't have it!"

Beside Thor, Clint laid a hand on the taller man's shoulder. "Welcome to the club, my friend." he said solemnly, making Anya join Dahlia with her head on the table. "It was yesterday she only wanted to kiss you're cheek, right? Yeah. Time flies a whole hell of a lot faster than you expect. But don't fret, Big Fella, we're in this boat together."

It would've been a sweet sentiment if it didn't make Thor even sadder. It was apparent just on his face that his mind was going over all the steps Anya was taking- and had taken- towards independence recently. S.H.I.E.L.D., Ryland, moving out, all the steps she took he could see Dahlia take and it was making his head spin. He just wanted her to stay his little princess a while longer, he didn't want her growing up so fast. Thor had to take a seat at the island, his headache making him a little dizzy. It really was just yesterday Dahlia only cared about holding _his _hand. It really was just yesterday she only wanted to kiss _his _cheek. It really was just yesterday _he_ was her Prince Charming. It really was just yesterday she loved being called Princess by her Daddy.

Dahlia fought the urge to chuckle at her father and how ridiculous it was he hadn't seen this coming. But instead of laughing she just got up to gave him a big kiss and hug, whispering, "I'll always be your princess, Daddy." in his ear as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders as best she could. Thor held her there a minute longer, reveling in that small statement for as long as he could before they pulled apart. He couldn't think of any good piece of advice to give her or anything he wanted to say (other than, if Auden hurt her, Thor and Odin would kill him) so he settled for a kiss on the forehead before motioning for Jane to join him in the elevator where they could have a moment alone on their level to deal with their eldest daughter growing out of their love.

Just as they exited Irina entered wearing a black and white lace and stripped sweater along with a black wrap skirt over lace tights, a pair of black studded Giuseppe Zannotti shoe boots hanging from her right hand. She'd spent the night out hopping from New Years party to New Years party, only stopping to text Anya in between to let the family know she was still being safe. Despite not drinking more than a glass or two of champagne, Irina looked sort of like hell warmed over. Her hair was a mess, her make-up was smudged and she looked dog tired. And unlucky for her, she had dance practice in under two hours.

"Wow. You look like a damn post card. This is a good look for you, Rina." Ryland teased with laughter, reaching to smooth down her wild curls but she slapped his hand away and stole a pancake off the platter he was holding. Before Irina could defend herself Anya jumped to it, grabbing Irina's shoulders in a half hug.

"Linda Lovelace over here spent the whole night partying." Anya replied; not quite the defense Irina wanted. Irina reached to slap her sister but Anya was quick to dodge and deflect and Irina was just too tired to try again. "Coffee?" Anya offered in place of more rude comments and Irina accepted without a word. On the opposite side of the room Clint and Natasha exchanged a hard look.

"And just you're all aware," Irina demanded, taking a seat at the island and sipping her coffee gratefully. "though Lovelace-esque things were happening at one of said parties, I went nowhere near it and stayed sober and clean all night. The only reason I look like hell is cause I pulled an all nighter and slept on the train ride home." and with that she let her face hit the island, just too tired to keep it up anymore. But she only stayed that way for a minute before standing up again, mumbling, "I need a shower and a nap. Being the good kid at a wild party is dirty work."

Surprisingly enough Clint was the one to giggle at that statement before he smothered his youngest daughter in a hug, if just because of the sweet father/daughter moment he just witnessed with Thor and Dahlia. "We're proud of you." he told her as he too tried smoothing her curls but with no luck. "And just so you know, I'd never sell you for a goat."

Irina stood there staring dumbfound at her father for almost a minute before shaking her head, silently deciding to just not ask. "Oh by the way," she exclaimed, reaching for an electronic tablet sitting on the kitchen island. It was in a S.H.I.E.L.D. case so she assumed it was either Anya's or Ryland's, either way she picked it up and used it without asking. "you two got trouble." She directed her comment to Anya and Ryland before sliding the tablet across the counter to them and sauntering away with just a, "Good luck!" tossed over her shoulder. With a furrowed brow, Anya picked up the tablet and read the headline of the article Irina brought up online.

_**Star Crossed Siblings**_

The whole article was framed around a picture of Anya and Ryland after their most recent shopping trip in the city looking at tiles for their new apartment. They hadn't been aware a paparazzi was nearby when they shared a quick kiss by the car as their way of making up after a fight. It was actually a cute pictures, Anya's foot popped up and her arms wound around Ryland's waist as he framed her face with both his hands. Hell there was even snow on the ground around them and it wound up looking like a damn postcard. If it weren't for the invasion of privacy Anya would want a copy to frame.

"Oops," Ryland mumbled shyly, pulling a face as he read the article over Anya's shoulder. They were completely and absolutely blown. The public new everything from how long they'd been dating to their plans to move in together, it was all out there in the open for everyone to read about. Of course it was an insane invasion of privacy but on top of that Anya was worried it would compromise her current and future missions with S.H.I.E.L.D.. If her face was plastered all over the cover of every supermarket tabloid she couldn't go undercover as easily- which, at this point, was just about all she was doing.

"Honestly, that could be anyone." Dahlia said, reading the article over their shoulders. "There's snow and you're suckin' face so really it could be anyone."

"Anyone with Anya's crazy curly blond hair?" Ryland replied, shooting her a look. "Anyone with my glasses and our height and my car? It could be anyone...but it's us."

At that Anya threw her head down to the counter. "This is exactly what I wanted to avoid, but it was inevitable, I guess." she grumbled, still face down. Ryland rubbed her back gently, still re-reading the article for the sixth time. It ran originally on an internet tabloid but it was already on every single pop-culture website and magazine. Anya stood up slowly, reaching backwards to Ryland who just handed over his cell phone. Nobody envied Anya the call into Fury she had to make.

The room went silent after Anya left, no one knowing what to say or do. A few jokes came to Dahlia's mind but she held back and kept quiet, for everyone's sake. Then Ryland turned halfway in his chair to face Natasha, asking, "Hey, Tasha, what happened to your career after The Avengers and the battle of New York?"

Natasha thought for a minute, remembering everything that had happened all those years ago. "It wasn't good and it wasn't easy." she said honestly, still a little lost in thought. "Fury knocked me down to desk duty for almost a month when the first papers got ahold of our real names and photos. He slowly but surely let me come back by taking little missions in East Jesus Nowhere. It changes everything and you're work never seems as effective as it was before, but you realize it's for the best and you get over it."

Ryland let that sink in, thinking more about him and Anya rather than about Natasha. "You think she'll be able to get over it?" he wondered aloud and Natasha just sort of shrugged.

"It'll depend on her and Fury and even you. The work will change- local gigs will probably become a thing of the past and any undercover work will have to be in some tiny little country nobody's heard of. But it's still equally as important. If you can remember that then it won't be so hard." she replied honestly, not even trying to sugarcoat it for Ryland. It wasn't going to be easy, and it would probably effect Anya the most, but it wouldn't be impossible.

"You're lucky," Clint chimed in from the other side of the counter. "you have lives outside of S.H.I.E.L.D., that wasn't quite the case for Nat and I. When we got demoted all we had was our work, at least you two have other responsibilities and things you care about. You have a family at the very least."

Natasha looked over at Clint remembering all the nights they got off work late with nothing to do but grab a beer and take out and go back to one of their shitty little apartments. It wasn't the most fun they'd ever had together but it was building blocks to the relationship they formed. She could still remember the first time she knocked on his door at two in the morning with a six pack and a pizza, really just looking for a friend. She absolutely hated the work load of that month but she didn't mind getting off work and going to Clint, in fact it was kind of nice. That's what Anya had to look forward to. Time to spend with her new baby cousin when Little Miss arrived, time to spend with Ryland on the reno, time to spend with the whole family. But it was Natasha's secret hope that Anya would spend that time just being a teenager while she still had the chance.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Subtle reminder to you and to me that these guys are all still kids, really. Ryland's only 21, Anya's only 19 and Dahlia's only just turned 18. They're practically babies lol (as am I though). As always, you can check out my Polyvore (samitballi. polyvore. com) for a set from this chapter titled HEA: Just Teenagers :)

**Important: **As I stated above (in the first A/N) and as I've said before, I'm struggling with some crazy writers block. **So I want your story ideas!** Anything you want to see or any story arches you want more of! Let me know! Seriously, the ideas just aren't coming to me like they used to._ I need your help_! So whatever it is, big or small, let me know :)

Thank!


	17. Most Important Family

**Author's Note: **I've been trying not to write at work (so that way I look busy, even though I have nothing else better to do lol) but I can't do it. I get to work in the morning and do whatever for a few hours then by lunch I've got too many ideas or lines that need written down, I give in and start writing anyway lol it's a good thing I work alone or else I probably would've gotten fired by now :P But hey, I got another update out of it lol

**Review Reviews:**

**KMPcool: **Who knows what the future holds and who knows where they'll each by mentally by then. The paparazzi always get in the way!

**marvelgirl88: **That's an idea I considered using when writing Linchpin, but neither Clint nor Natasha are agents anymore so it would have to be something really important for them to come back. It's always been an idea in the back of my mind but if I ever did it I think I'd need a story completely dedicated to that story, rather than try compacting it all into this story. Thanks!

**Lollypops101: **Oh I'm definitely going to have to write something like that lol I can just see Anya being all "Everybody is string at us, Rye!" and him being cocky about it like "Of course they are. We're a damn fine couple" hahaha

**SpectrumLight: **Thanks, yeah I've tried keeping both it's just been a little difficult lately. Those are all good ideas! I added some Danni to this chapter cause I missed her and hopefully I'll be able to incorporate them and the rest of the family a little more in future chapters. Kellen is gonna get a stand-alone chapter coming up soon (him and Irina both) much like the stand-alone chapter I did for Dahlia, I just haven't written it yet haha Thanks for the suggestions!

**discordchick: **Those were some of my favorite lines too ;) lol Irina and Kellen are both gonna get chapters like Dahlia's singular one. I'm writing Irina's right now, but yeah she's always a little too busy. Hopefully that chapter will explain a little as to why she's never around and also explain a little more about why she seems to be the trouble-some one :)

**kimbee: **I hate to even say the words writers block *shudders* yet I'm plagued by it :( Hahaha recruit training would be amazing! I'm definitely going to add that somewhere, I just already see it in my head. Thanks :)

**Maria C. Weasley: **Thank you :)

**Epic Elven Warrior Princess: **Thanks :) There actually aren't any Walmarts in Manhattan lol and I can't come up with a reasonable excuse as to why they'd travel upstate to go to one but a family trip needs to happen, I think.

**Morgan: **Thankies :) I will definitely try to incorporate more Steve and Bruce (and their individual families) in the next chapters. Bruce and Danni especially tend to drift into the background- always have- but I wanna bring them back around, same with Steve and Mickey and their girls :)

Thanks again to everyone who threw out story suggestions. I write them all down in a little notebook that I consult any time I get stuck without another plot :) There are even some prompts from previous chapters I haven't gotten to but I promise I try to incorporate as many as I can :)

Enjoy!

* * *

At first Pepper just thought she was being paranoid when she noticed Robby acting strange. At first she wrote it off as a bad couple of days but then his school called. They called after Tony left to pick him up so Pepper answered. Usually when the school called it was through the principal or to set up a meeting but this particular call came straight from Robby's history teacher. "I was unable to catch your husband while he was here a minute ago." the teacher explained after she exchanged pleasantries with Pepper.

"Is something wrong?" Pepper asked as she took a seat on the bed. Since Robby arrived and since the pregnancy, Pepper was taking leave from work so she was usually home all day. Typically she'd work on the nursery or paperwork but lately she found herself staying in bed as long as possible, even doing paperwork and making calls from the fuzzy confines seeing as she just didn't have the the energy to get up. She was less than two months from her due-date but she felt like she was going to pop at any moment. On top of the regular pregnancy symptoms she was dealing with severe back pains and lots of extra water weight. So she did everything she possibly could sitting down; conserving her energy for when Robby got home.

"I'm afraid Robby failed to turn in his latest assignment." the teacher explained. When Pepper said she knew nothing of an assignment, the teacher sighed. "I figured as much. You see the assignment was to create a family tree or a genealogy presentation. I sent pamphlets home with all the kids weeks ago as a warning to the parents- I sent a special one home with my adopted students. Then of course I checked with each kid to make sure they'd given their parents the pamphlets and whatnot. Robby swore he gave it to you and that the three of you were working on the project together. However he didn't turn anything in today and ditched class before I noticed."

Pepper was silent on her end of the call, shocked and unsure of what to say. Robby always did really well in school and every afternoon he'd go over his homework with both Tony and Pepper and if they were otherwise unavailable Ryland or Bruce or someone else would help. But they always talked about this sort of thing. From the first day Robby spent in the tower- hell, from the first time they met- there was always an open dialog amongst the family. If someone was feeling sad or angry or left-out or jealous or anything at all, they talked about it. Maybe that's what upset Pepper the most about the news. That something was wrong with her boy and he didn't tell her- didn't talk to her about it.

"Now I'm willing to work with you guys on this." the teacher continued after a minute. "I can offer him a continuance, let's say next Thursday. But unfortunately this particular assignment counts for twenty percent of his grade so he has to turn in something."

It took another minute for Pepper to find her voice but eventually she cleared her throat and said, "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Robby usually talks to us about this sort of thing. We'll talk to him and work something out. He'll have a project for you by next Thursday I promise. And again, I'm sorry. This type of behavior is so very unlike Robby."

"But not unusual given the circumstances." the teacher replied and Pepper couldn't argue. "I hope you get this squared away. Robby really is a bright young boy and a joy to have in class. I'll speak with you again soon."

After that Pepper hung up and laid backwards on the bed. If Tony didn't suddenly decide to take Robby out after school (like he sometimes did) then they'd be home soon which didn't leave a whole lot of thinking time for Pepper. She ran a hand down her face in an attempt to pull a game-plan out of herself. She didn't want to attack Robby and reprimand him for lying because his reason for all of this was more important. But she didn't know how to approach such a topic. And he couldn't get off scot-free just because his family tree is complicated. Before Pepper could come to any real conclusion though, she heard the front door close, Tony and Robby getting home.

"Pep! We're home!" Tony called out as he tossed Robby's backpack onto the couch. "And we're hungry! Grab shoes and a coat, we're going for pizza!"

Pepper sighed heavily before struggling up off the bed and downstairs, her socks sliding on the hardwood floors. Since she'd been home all day she hadn't bothered to change out of her sweats or even put on any make-up. But then again she only looked marginally better than her man-child husband in jeans and a comical tee shirt. "No pizza tonight," she replied as she waddled down the stairs. "we need to have a family talk." She didn't have to look at Robby to see the guilt he wore.

Tony grew serious as he slowly removed his leather jacket, his eyes darting between Pepper and Robby and back again. "What's up?"

"I just got off the phone with Robby's history teacher. As it turns out, Robby had an assignment due today that he not only didn't tell us about but also didn't bother completing." Pepper explained, her tone of voice calm but undoubtedly authoritative/ It was obvious she was upset but Robby wasn't sure what she was most upset over.

"Is that true, Robby?" Tony asked, giving the boy a chance to fess up straight away. Robby wouldn't look up as he sort of shrugged a little and nodded, making a sound similar to 'yea' but not quite. Tony looked to Pepper, neither of them sure how to proceed. "Well," Tony began. "why?"

Robby still wasn't looking up, suddenly finding his belly button very fascinating. He sort of shrugged again, mumbling, "I dunno." unconvincingly. Pepper sighed, running a hand through her hair. Clearly they weren't going to have a good talk about this.

"Well there had to be a reason." Pepper said, still trying to give Robby ample opportunities to come clean. "Was it because you had to make a family tree and we don't know much about yours?" Robby did the same little shrugging thing while Tony and Pepper shared a hard look. They stood in silence for what seemed like forever before Pepper folded her arms across her chest and said, "Well your teacher is granting you an extra week to finish it so maybe..."

She didn't get to finish before Robby's head snapped up and he looked her right in the eye. "No!" he demanded, making both his parents stop and stare. "I'm not doing it! It's dumb and stupid and I'm not doing it!"

Pepper just gaped for a minute before finally gathering her bearings again and saying, "You don't have a choice here, Robby, this is a school assignment, you have to do it."

"No!" Robby yelled, stomping his foot. "I'm not gonna do it and you can't make me!" Tony reached a hand towards his boy but Robby just slapped it away, pushing past both of them to run to their stairs screaming, "You're so mean! I'm not doing it!"

Tony and Pepper were too shocked to even do anything at first, stuck just watching their youngest son run upstairs to his bedroom and slam the door. None of the kids in the tower ever had such outbursts. Of course fights happened but never at Robby's age. At six the biggest fight any of the kids had was with each other over animal crackers or colored markers.

"Wow..." Tony mumbled slowly, still in shock. "That was..."

"Yeah..." Pepper agreed, dry-running a hand down her face. "What do we do now? I have absolutely no idea how to handle this sort of thing."

Tony got a look on his face then, his eyes narrowing before he said, "I might know somebody that does." and rushed back out of the apartment. Pepper wanted to follow, to see what wild scheme he was concocting but Little Miss was absolutely demanding Pepper's attention, thrashing about and repeatedly kicking Pepper's bladder as if she was playing soccer with it. So instead of following Pepper went to the bathroom, taking an extra minute to splash water in her face. When she looked up in the mirror she saw a woman who had seen a lot over the years. Dealing with Tony for so many years- which, alone, could shorten a lifespan drastically- then dealing with Iron Man then dealing with The Avengers then dealing with Ryland now dealing with Robby and soon going to deal with Little Miss. It was a lot. She ran a company and a household and not to mention her major role in the superhero squad. Girl needed a break.

Brushing back her hair, Pepper sighed and exited the bathroom, surprised to already see Tony back and accompanied by Danni. The two of them were just making it up the stairs so Tony hung back to explain things to Pepper while Danni continued on to Robby's bedroom door. She knocked twice but Robby didn't answer so she called through the closed door, letting him know it wasn't his parents. It took another minute for the door to open. "Can we talk?" Danni asked when Robby only opened the door enough to poke his head out. He nodded a little, moving aside so Danni could enter. There weren't many places to sit other than the bed and a tiny little chair in the corner so Danni just slipped to the floor Indian-style, moving toys out of the way so Robby could join her. He slowly sat across from her, knees drawn up to his chest.

"So..." Danni started out, noting how closed off Robby seemed. She wasn't going to get him to open up- yet. So she swiped hair out of her face so he could see her smile and her eyes. Even if Robby wouldn't look up yet, when he did, she'd have nothing but a pleasant look for him. "Your dad told me about this school assignment thing. I thought we could talk about it."

Robby did that little shrug thing again, mumbling, "Nothin' to talk 'bout." grumpily, pulling at a fray on the hem of his jeans.

Danni nodded slowly. "I have some things to say about it. For instance, I think you should apologize to your parents. I know you didn't mean to upset them but you did which means you owe them a sorry."

Robby had to agree. "I'll say sorry later."

"Good," Danni responded. "I also think you should've listened to them a little better cause I"m sure they're wiling to work with you on this assignment."

That's when Robby looked up for the first time and his expression was one Danni recognized. "I don't want them to help." he said softly, his voice barely even a whisper. "I don't want them looking at my family gene."

"How come?" Danni asked, already knowing the answer. "Are you scared of what they'll find?" It took a minute but Robby slowly started to nod. Danni gave him a second to think before continuing. "Are you scared they'll find something bad, and that they won't like you as much anymore? Or they'll find something scary and send you back to Safe Anchorage?"

Robby's bottom lip started to quiver a bit as he bobbed his head up and down a few times. "Yeah," he admitted softly, his little voice coming out more broken than any six-year-old should sound. Danni fought the urge to just wrap him up in a hug and try to smother his fears with hugs and kisses.

"Can I tell you a story, Robby?" Danni asked after a minute. Robby's lower lip was still shaking but he nodded his head anyway. Danni had to clear her throat a few times before she could continue. "The family I grew up with weren't very nice. My mom took medications she didn't need because they made her feel loopy and she liked that. My real dad- the one who's DNA I have in me- left her before I even came around, and my step-dad wasn't a kind guy. I slept in a tiny back bedroom of a tiny backwoods house and I hated every minute of it. It was the absolute worst! So one day, when I was around Charlotte and Florence's age, I packed up all the things I didn't think I could live without and I ran away from home. I hopped on my bicycle and I ran away."

"Where did you go?" Robby asked, sniffling and brushing the back of his hand against his nose.

"Well at first I went to my grandma's house." Danni explained, remembering the events like it was yesterday. "And she let me stay there the night but in the morning I heard her on the phone with my mom telling her where I was. So a ran away from there too. You don't need to know what I did those years or where I stayed, just that I got away for good when I joined the military."

"That must've been hard." Robby concluded, knowing enough about life to know Danni must've been living on the streets, but not knowing enough for that information to really effect him and sink in. Maybe one day he'd realize what that really meant for his aunt but until then he just knew she was really, really poor for a long time.

"It was incredibly hard." Danni admitted. "It was the hardest thing I've ever done. But I learned a lot of things growing up like that. You wanna know the most important thing I learned?" Robby bobbed his head up and down again so Danni said, "I learned that families aren't always the people related to us by blood. Families are the people that we care about the most- the people we surround ourselves with every day for no other reason than you love and care for each other. I don't believe much in blood families but I definitely believe in the families we make for ourselves."

Robby thought about that for a long few minutes, trying to wrap his mind around the idea. Danni let him think and think and think, trying to decide if she should maybe explain a little better but then Robby asked, "So adopted families are sometimes better than families that give birth to each other and stuff?"

Danni pulled a face, sort of shrugged and agreeing. "Sort of, yeah. Families like the one we made here in the tower with your parents and Ryland and Anya and Clint and Natasha and Irina and Steve and Mickey and Charlotte and Florence and Thor and Jane and Dahlia and Kellen and you and me and Bruce. We're a family but we're not all related by blood and DNA. I think that's sometimes better than everyone being related."

"How come?" Robby asked, tilting his head to the side like an adorable little puppy.

Danni tried thinking of the best possible way to describe it to him then just decided to tell it to him like it is and hope that he got it. "It takes two people to make a baby but it takes a dozen people to raise one. It doesn't matter who's DNA goes into making you, the people that raise you are remarkably responsible for who you turn out to be."

Robby seemed to get it, sort of. But he still asked, "What are you trying to tell me?" after a minute of thinking.

Danni chuckled a little before shrugging. "I don't know, man, maybe I'm trying to tell you that the family you have here in this tower is infinitely more important than the people that brought you into this world and left. We're here for you, buddy, and that will never change. So how about instead of doing a family tree based on the people that gave birth to you, let's do a family time-line of the family you have now, starting with your parents getting married leading up until now. What do you say?"

Robby thought about it for a minute before narrowing his eyes and saying, "No family gene?" and Danni chuckled, promising there would be no family gene. "Deal!" he shouted, getting excited. Then he launched himself into Danni's arms, wrapping her up in a tight hug that nearly tackled them to the ground.

"I'm sorry you blood parents weren't nice, Aunt Danni." Robby said softly as they were hugging, his mouth close by her ear. "But you make a really nice parent anyway."

Danni smiled tenderly, pulling back to kiss the boy's cheek. "Thank you," was all she said, not bothering to explain to the already overwhelmed six-year-old that some people just aren't meant to be parents, regardless of how good they'd be at it. Instead, they stood up together and went back downstairs where Tony and Pepper with in the kitchen having a drink. Well, Tony was drinking, Pepper was twisting a water bottle between her hands. Robby immediately grabbed Tony's legs and hugged them tight.

"I'm sorry I hit you, Daddy. I didn't mean to." he said as he buried his face in Tony's hip. Tony just ran a hand threw his son's hair, telling him it's alright. Then Robby turned and rushed Pepper, being careful of Little Miss, but giving her a tight hug too. "I'm sorry I yelled, Mommy. I won't do that again." he said as he burred his face in her sweatshirt. She was already near tears so she just kissed him.

"We have an idea," Danni said before explaining the family time-line project her and Robby wanted to do and immediately Tony and Pepper were on board. It'd be easier this way anyway considering they already knew all the details, they just had to put them all together. So over the next week they worked on his project a little everyday. They started twenty-something years ago when Tony build the tower and they all moved in. The included Tony and Pepper's marriage and Ryland's birth and Clint and Natasha wedding and Anya's birth and everything after that. Every marriage and birthday went on the time-line including a few extra key moments for the family. Each wedding on the time-line got a wedding photo attached and each birthday on the time-line got a first photo attached too. Then they caught up to the present day and Robby added Pepper's latest ultrasound picture and wrote the caption 'Baby-Sister-To-Be' underneath.

Finally when the whole project was done they brought it into school for Robby to give to his teacher. Since the assignment had passed, Robby didn't need to make the presentation in front of the whole class however he talked about it with his teacher afterward. His project got the highest mark so far that year and when he got to bring it home they hung it up in the communal living room almost like a family portrait, the title simply being, Most Important Family.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Awww I love Robby. I wanna delve into Danni's past a little more soon so this was just a little taste. I hope you liked it :)

As always, you can check out my Polyvore (samitballi. polyvore. com) for a set from this chapter titled HEA: Most Important Family :)

Thanks!


	18. Home

**Author's Note: **I've been home sick all weekend battling a bad cold but I haven**'**t been able to write much because the meds I'm on make me a little loopy lol I used the word because four times in one sentence last night so I decided to just put the laptop away and watch cartoons lol also for the same reason I'm apologizing if there's a lot of mistakes in this chapter. I edited like 3 times but in my state I'm bound to have missed something haha

**Review Reviews:**

**Lollypops101: **Thank you :)

**Chaos Reigner: **I'll take your emotional state as a compliment :) lol thanks!

**ShipperQueen93: **Aww don't cry! He is a huggable little guy :)

**discordchick: **It really is! Yeah Ranger is hard loss. I've been thinking about adding a pet to the story but with Little Miss, I think we'll have our hands full enough already :p

**Morgan: **Thanks! I never got the chance to delve into Danni's past much so I thought I'd give ya'll a little something :)

**blackangel150: **He's delusional to think anybody could _not_ love him!

**kimbee: **I'm not sure when but I do want to get into her past a bit more. I can trace my family to Ellis Island and Puerto Rico but that's it, other than that it's a mess lol family genealogy projects are always weird.

**SpectrumLight: **Thanks! Yeah they really were haha I never mentioned much of Danni's past because it's a sore topic for her but I do want to drop some more info here and there about her. Whether due to Bruce's condition or just her, yeah they can't have kids. But I like to think they're okay with that, they've got plenty of "nieces" and "nephews" to look out for. I can't really see Bruce- or Danni- as parents so they'll just stick to being the awesome aunt and uncle to the kids ;)

**Maria C. Weasley: **Thank you :)

**Epic Elven Warrior Princess: **So. Much. Fluff. Suffocating. In. Fluff.

Doesn't anyone even read these A/N's? LOL

Enjoy!

* * *

Fury was beyond pissed. "You could say he's..._furious_." Ryland joked but no one laughed. Especially not Anya who was too busy ignoring him by very carefully lacing up her sneakers. They were standing in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s largest training room in Next Gen. It had everything from a pool to a rock wall to a sparing mat and an obstacle course; everything set up specifically for training. Anya and Ryland both spent a copious amount of time there when they were training- Anya in particular could probably run the whole course forwards and backwards with her eyes closed. But they weren't running the course today, they were overseeing the training of a class of new recruits.

"Recruit training," Anya spat angrily as she straightened up and cracked her neck. "no desk duty for us, no we get recruit training. I swear to God if I could kill Fury and get away with it I wouldn't even hesitate."

"Wouldn't we all," another male voice replied so Anya turned to see Agent Taryn entering the gym. After his participation in Anya and Ryland's first mission he started easing himself back into S.H.I.E.L.D.. He wasn't a field agent anymore- nor did he want to be- but he wasn't playing homeless outside the Next Gen warehouse anymore. For the most part he handled new recruits so the three of them would be working together for the duration of Anya and Ryland's demotion.

"Our class should be here any minute." Ted said as he approached, all three of them in work-out gear despite not running the course themselves. "Basically all we do is make sure they don't die falling off these things," Ted explained, gesturing to the course and all it's varying heights and dangerous aspects. "and write down notes as they go along. Basically if someone stands out as exceptional, write it down. If someone stands out as exceptionally horrid, write it down. Most of them have confidence issues so don't bother marking that down unless it's a serious issue- like Stark level narcissism or something. Other than that, we get to yell at a bunch of youngsters for a few hours."

"Shouldn't be atrocious." Ryland replied but Anya disagreed. It was going to be atrocious. Very, very atrocious; like hell, but worse. She looked so absolutely miserable when the gym doors opened and their class stepped through. They were all reasonably young, the oldest being thirty-two, but most of them were ill-equipped to handle the course. One by one they handed over their personnel files to Ryland then lined up on the mat to limber up. Ted, Anya and Ryland scanned the files for basic information.

"There's only so much a folder can tell you," Ted mumbled as he tossed the stack of papers onto a nearby table. "I rather just get them out on the course to see firsthand what they're capable of." So with that Ted addressed the group of recruits, first introducing himself and Anya and Ryland, then going over what the course would require. It was actually quite difficult and one person always inevitably didn't finish. It started with a one-hundred and twenty yard sprint up to a forty foot rock wall. From the top connected a length of Burma loops almost a mile long, however at the end the only option was to scale a vertical cargo net down to the pool. From there it was two miles worth of laps in the pool that had a challenging current and waves. Then on the opposite side of the pool was a horizontal rock wall which is where Anya always messed up whenever she ran the course because it was nearly impossible to get any traction with wet hands and feet. But if you made it to the end of the wall you had two options; climb a singular rope about fifty feet up to the ceiling, or use a stretch of cargo netting like money bars across the room. Most everyone chose the cargo net because it lead to a stand-alone obstacle course of walls, some of which needed to be climbed over then under then through four or five times. If they chose the rope up however, from there they had to traverse a single horizontal rope hung at a downward angle that lead the recruit to the end of the stand-alone wall obstacle course that way they could drop down and wind up at the same place. The final leg of the course was to pick up a fifty pound weight similar to a sack of flour and hop through a series of twenty or so tires. If, by that time the recruit wasn't dead of exhaustion, they had a bonus option of crawling under a series of barbed wire netting with a seventy pound backpack. Ryland in particular never saw the point of the bonus course (other than to show off) until he had to crawl out of a crumbling building with a child on his back- then he wished he'd done it every time.

"Take a minute to run over everything and put together a game plan in your head then we'll start." Ted told the recruits so they all walked the course a time or two in order to get acquainted with it, meanwhile Anya and Ryland picked the order in which they wanted the recruits to perform.

"I feel like I'm running a rat-race." Anya commented as she listed out her order on a piece of scrap paper.

"Better than cock fighting." Ryland retorted with an adorable eyebrow wiggle. Anya cursed herself for smiling a little. "Anya volunteers to go first?" Ryland asked the group of recruits once they'd gotten to walk the course a few times. Only one hand went up and it really wasn't that surprising to anyone who read her file.

Casey Deschile, twenty-two from Croatia. She was an Olympic hopeful up until a few years ago when her parents were killed. The nature of her recruitment was completely redacted- as was most of her file- but she had a Romanoff type of vibe to her. So she ran the course first, beating Ryland's best time by three whole seconds but she opted out of the bonus course if just because that would be overkill- it was already abundantly clear she'd be the best.

Anya pulled a face as she marked down Deschile's time. "This might not be atrocious after all." she mumbled, closing Ryland's jaw for him. Deschile hadn't beaten Anya's time or Natasha's all time record but given some time and training and she was on that track. Anya made a few marks on Deschile's paperwork then they moved on to the next recruit then the next then the next then the next until everyone got a turn at the course. No one did as well as Deschile but some did well enough. Anya was in charge of keeping track of everyone's times and making notes in their files like if someone fell or got winded too quickly or if someone stood out as someone to keep eyes on.

After everyone ran the track once each they gathered around to discuss what each did right and wrong and how they could improve. Ted mentioned the horizontal rock wall being a source of pain for everyone but that it was in fact conquerable- giving Anya as an example. After they were finished the obstacle course they moved on to a different adrenalin rush. In the room next door they had a whole real-life scenario set up. None of the recruits knew what was on the other side of the door but they were given a gun loaded with blanket and 4 minutes to make it through. Anya checked the gun then handed it to their first participant, Hansen. On the count of three he broke down the door, walking into a warehouse setting with something akin to a dirty bomb smack-dab in the middle. As soon as Hansen knocked in the door guys stared popping up all over the place, all five of their guns aimed at him. He took down one target before ducking behind a stack of boxes. In the next two and a half minutes he made his way around the warehouse by ducking and running around boxes and things and taking down the men one by one. With a little more than a minute left he eased up to the bomb wearily. It was all wires and things Hansen knew nothing about so he used most of his leftover time having an internal panic attack then he cut the blue wire at the very last second. The timer buzzed as soon as the wire was cut and he stepped back outside where Anya, Ryland and Ted were watching.

"Congratulations," Ted deadpanned. "you just unleashed a deadly toxin in New York. Millions of people will die for years to come." Hansen's head dropped.

"You flunked out of Defusal 2 didn't you?" Ryland asked and Hansen just nodded slowly. "Retake it. And learn how to properly kick in a door." Ryland picked up the door which now had a foot size hold in it. Safe to say Hansen failed this test. Not surprising given his record and hit time for the obstacle course. He was all brawn, not a whole lot of brain.

"Next!" Anya screamed once they were done replacing the door. The next participant did better but still wasn't able to defuse the bomb in time. In fact, no one was able to save the day. Even Deschile wasn't able to pick out the one wire that would end it all. "Who wants a demonstration?" Ted asked after the last recruit gave it a shot. He turned a look to Anya and Ryland who were already strapping on vests. They were more than ready to get some action again so they loaded two guns, reset the scene and told Ted to hit the timer.

They lined up against the wall on either side of the door, guns aimed at the ground waiting for Ted to count to three and start the timer. As soon as their four minutes started Ryland reared back and kicked in the door (the right way) and they stormed the makeshift warehouse. The same five guys popped up again in different places, all firing immediately. Anya fired twice while ducking to the left and Ryland fired once while rolling to the right. They used hand-signals to communicate with each other then, perfectly in-sync, Ryland jumped up drawing fire and giving Anya the chance to take out two more gunmen. Then they switched and Anya jumped out from behind her spot so Ryland could take out the last bad guy. When they were in the clear Anya went around kicking away each of the bad guys guns while Ryland checked the bomb.

"Oh..." Ryland mumbled, looking over the complicated bomb setup. Anya joined him, asking what was wrong. "Umm...well...I can't...I don't know...I can't defuse this."

Anya paused, shooting him a look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean...I got nothing! This thing is complicated as fuck! It...I mean there's...I can't do it! I don't...I don't know which wire to cut." Ryland replied, waving his hands about frantically.

Anya checked her watch. "We got less than a minute." she told him, looking up at him with wide eyes. "What's your gut say?"

Ryland hesitated a second before saying, "Red," with mild conviction. "I'm like sixty percent sure red is the one we want."

Anya didn't seem very convinced but she pulled out her pocket knife, flipped it open and handed it over. "Then red it is." she mumbled, offering the knife handle towards him. "Five seconds, Rye." she said when he didn't immediately take the knife. They kept eye contact while he grasped the blade then he looked away long enough to snap the red wire. They winced instinctively even though it was a simulation and none of it was real. Still, the humiliation of not being able to defuse the bomb in front of their class was very, very real.

Ted stepped into the warehouse followed by the class, slowly clapping. "Now that's how you do it." he said proudly. "You two idiots actually did it. Now who can tell me why that worked?"

"Dumb luck." someone mumbled and Ryland pulled a face. Yeah they survived on no small amount of dumb luck.

"No, team work. They succeeded because they worked together." Ted clarified. "They stormed the warehouse _together_, they covered for each other and they trusted each other. The reason you all failed is because you didn't have a partner. This job isolates you from everyone else but you get a partner to watch your back. And only when you learn to trust them will you succeed in these missions. Keep that in mind."

Anya and Ryland shared a smile, Ted's words sounding like a compliment to them. On missions and in real life Anya and Ryland spent a good amount of time fighting like cats and dogs; but in the end they always worked it out- always trusted each other. That trust was the root of their relationship, stemming from when they were little kids. Back then trusting each other meant Ryland not letting Anya fall off the monkey bars at the playground; but now trusting each other meant literally putting their lives in each others hands.

"Alright that's enough for today." Ted told the class, going over some last minute things before dismissing the group. Anya and Ryland stuck around to help cleanup the gymnasium and gather their finished reports. "Deschile is big on my radar. Hansen's smaller than small."

Anya agreed, handing over the notes she took. "Deschile gave me the same feeling I get whenever I see my mom in action." she said as she walked alongside Ryland and Ted out to the locker rooms.

"Which scares and intrigues me." Ted replied with a chuckle, stopping outside the locker room doors. "You guys did good today- having you around is gonna be fun."

Fun wasn't the word on Ryland's tongue but he just smiled and bid Ted goodbye. He continued on into the locker room with Anya, surprised to find they had the whole place to themselves. "Maybe this won't be the worst thing possible." he commented as he stripped away his sweaty shorts and hoodie, riffling through his locker for clean clothes.

Anya shot him a look as she too changed out of her sweaty work-out clothes. "I'm still not looking forward to it. I mean to do that every now and then wouldn't be horrible but if this is all we're doing for the next few weeks- months, maybe- I'm going to go crazy." she replied, pulling one of Ryland's gray tee shirts out of her locker and throwing it to him. He caught it with one hand, the other busy untying his shoe laces. Ryland pulled the shirt on before stripping away his shorts and grabbing the jeans he wore there in the morning. As he did so his phone fell out of the pocket so he took a second to look at his missed messages.

"Oh my God," he mumbled as he examined the phone, standing there with his jeans unbuttoned and his shirt halfway up his stomach.

"What is it?" Anya asked, pulling on a black long-sleeve shirt before trying to look over his phone to see the text message he was reading. While she looked she righted his shirt, pulling it the rest of the way down his abs.

"It's done," he told her, buttoning his jeans and then pulling her hair out of the back of her shirt. "Dad just tested me...our apartment is finished. Julia just left; there's still some furniture she has to order and arrange but it's all set up and one-hundred percent inhabitable."

Anya paused for a long minute, her jeans halfway up her thighs, letting the news sink in. all they've done, all the planning and packing and shopping and decorating were all steps towards this goal; but it feels so surreal. It suddenly hit them that tonight they wouldn't go to separate levels and rooms and bed and tomorrow morning they wouldn't wake up alone and meet in the communal kitchen for coffee. Tonight they'd retire to one bed they'll share all night then in the morning they'll wake up together and head to their kitchen for coffee. They'll never sleep in their old beds again; now they have a new bed to share. Everything is new and suddenly it feels like even the concept of moving in together is new.

"So..." Ryland mumbled after a minute of silence. Returning his phone to the back pocket of his jeans, Ryland bent to put on his Converse and gather his things into his gym bag. Anya followed suit, slipping into combat boots and throwing her dirty clothes into her gym bag. She stopped a second to run some leave-in conditioner through her hair but didn't bother styling it or doing her make-up. Ryland smiled and ruffled it up a bit as she slipped into her red leather jacket before helping Ryland into his coat as well. "Let's go home." Ryland said as he offered her his hand. Anya smiled and tossed her back over her shoulder, taking his hand so they could walk out to Ryland's Camaro together. They were both still trying to process the news so the car ride back to the tower was relatively silent. It was almost dinner time and so most of New York was getting off work and heading home therefore creating horrible gridlock all throughout the city that slowed down their trip home, but eventually they pulled into the garage.

In the elevator Ryland hesitated on which button to press before reaching for their level. Anya took his hand again as they waited out the elevator ride up to their new home. When the elevator doors opened Anya wasn't breathing.

Just like the other levels, outside the elevator doors was a little lobby like area that way the doors to the apartment could be locked. Anya reached fr the door, pulling a key on red string off the knob and placing it in the lock. When it clicked open Anya and Ryland both pushed on the doors together. It was everything and nothing like how they imagined it. The front doors opened into the grand room which was divided by two stone pillars a few feet into the room that made a separation from the living room and the front of the apartment. Anya walked through the large room up to the wall of floor to ceiling windows remembering when the apartment was a hologram and the windows were just giant holes cit in the wall. Now they had frames and even curtains drawn back and tied to reveal New York City below. In order to preserve the magnificent view, Ryland constructed a special TV stand that looked like an ottoman but at the push of a button the TV rose up in front of the windows. Opposite that was a burgundy colored U shaped sectional not that different from the one in the communal living room.

To the left of the living room was the kitchen so that's where they headed next. They'd still eat a majority of their meals on the communal level with the family but they put a lot into their kitchen. Stone walls, dark cabinets, light marble counter-tops and an island in the middle big enough to seat three. Then just past the kitchen was a sun-room almost entirely made of windows. Instead of going for a balcony, Anya and Ryland chose a sun-room knowing the communal balcony would always remain their special place.

Next to the kitchen was a formal dining room neither could imagine using but it seemed like a necessity. There was still some decorating and settling in to do but so far everything was perfect. They even had a two piece bathroom next to the dining room. On the other side of the apartment- across the living room- was the bedrooms. The first door was their bedroom which pretty much only had their furniture and a few boxes of clothes that needed to be unpacked. The en suite had the large soaker tub Anya couldn't wait to try out- with or without Ryland. Opposite their bedroom door was a small hallway that lead to the extra rooms. They kept two as guest bedrooms just in case but currently they were just housing extra furniture and moving boxes Anya and Ryland needed to go through with their interior decorator Julia. There was also a full guest bathroom down that hallway and a room setup perfectly for when Anya and Ryland wanted to spar together.

All in all it was absolutely perfect and the more they wondered around the deep in love with it they fell. Anya could picture them having movie nights in the living room and breakfast in the sun-room. She could just imagine Irina getting into a fight with Natasha and showing up with her pillow wanting to stay in the guest room for the night. She couldn't wait to break in the sparing room- then the tub afterward. She wanted to build a blanket fort for Robby and enlist Bruce's help to fill all the bookshelves. She could see every second they'd share in this apartment.

"Hey, Ace." Ryland called out as he stood by the living room coffee table. She walked over from the kitchen, peering over his shoulder. She laughed when she saw the giant chocolate bar on the table, a note laying next to it that read, _sorry the whole place isn't made of this stuff. Enjoy!_ and simply signed, _~ Family._

"You're crying." Ryland commented and Anya touched her cheek.

"Hey look at that, I am." she said with a chuckle, wiping away the saltwater. "I guess I'm just overwhelmed and very, very happy. I can't wait to break this place in."

Ryland got a mischievous look on his face at that comment. He took a step closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and wiggling his eyebrows seductively. "I don't know about you but I'm thinking we break it in by having a marathon se..."

Ryland was interrupted by a knock on the door. At least they're knocking. "Hold that thought." Anya told him, knowing exactly what he was going to say and wanting to further the conversation later. Ryland grabbed her for a quick kiss before they went to answer the door, not surprised at all to find the whole team on the other side with a bottle of champagne. They didn't even need to ask to be let in, Anya and Ryland just stepped aside to let them by.

Each family member gave ahug and a kiss to the newly independent couple. When Dahlia hugged Anya she whispered, "You can really break the place in later." in her ear, making Anya blush scarlet red. Behind them Ryland coughed to cover up his laugh and Anya elbowed him in the gut.

Steve brought the fixings for dinner and enlisted Anya's help with the meal- teaching her as they worked seeing as she was now technically living on her own. Immediately Florence found the piano and started playing alongside Clint. Soon enough the level felt just like home with the hustle and bustle and loudness of love. Everyone gathered around for dinner, eating in the formal dining room for the first (and probably last) time, throwing compliments to Steve for cooking and Anya for helping. Over the course of their meal they chatted easily about the old days when Anya and Ryland were still just little kids sleeping in toddler beds and fighting over toys.

"Remember when I was little," Anya said as she finished off the last of her meal. "and Uncle Tony showed me that that scary movie?"

Tony's head immediately hit the table as he groaned. "Oh yes I do!" Clint replied, poking Tony in the shoulder. "Jackass showed you some monster movie when you were five. I could've killed him. Every night for weeks you made me check under your bed for monsters or else you wouldn't sleep."

"I figured she was with me so she wouldn't get scared!" Tony exclaimed exhaustively. It was fourteen years ago but he still never heard the end of it. On his death bed they'd still be ragging on him for that damn movie. "We were together on the couch I figured that would make her feel safe enough."

"I was five!" Anya demanded with a chuckle. "There is no safe place for a five-year-old to watch a scary movie."

"Daddy, don't show me scary movies, I don't like them." Robby mumbled, pulling on his dad's sleeve. Everyone laughed but Tony just threw his head back down to the table.

"Don't worry, honey, we got rid of all the real scary movies after that happened. Tony's stuck with kids movies now." Pepper said teasingly, ruffling Robby's hair.

"Still," Natasha added. "as dumb as that was, it was pretty darn cute watching Clint get down on his hands and knees every night to make sure there weren't any monsters under Ace's bed."

Clint smiled a little, remember clearly in his head Anya's little voice asking, "Daddy double check!" while she stood across the room by her nightlight, Shchenok in her clutches and foot pajamas wrapping her up in pink. It was a pain in the ass checking under her bed every single night but he'd do it a million times if it meant Anya felt safe. He'd do anything at all to make her feel safe.

The family didn't want to stay too late, wanted to give Anya and Ryland a chance to settle into their apartment alone. But as they were getting ready to leave Anya sneaked up behind Clint and grabbed his hand. "Come here," she mumbled low enough that no one other than him heard. He turned halfway, following her out of the living room inconspicuously. She lead him back to the little hallway with all the bedrooms.

"What's up, Little Bird?" he asked as she lead him into the main bedroom. So far the only furniture in the room was the king size bed sandwiched between two large windows and a desk. The walk-in closet was in the works- needing shelves and whatnot still- so until it was done there were just boxes and suitcases all over the room haphazardly stacked all over the place, some open already with clothes hanging out.

Anya hesitated a second before smiling shyly and mumbling, "Can you...do it again? Just...once more." and looking up at Clint from under her eyelashes. He understood perfectly and didn't laugh or poke fun at her. He just nodded once and took a step closer to the bed before bending down on his hands and knees to check underneath.

"No monsters." he said as he stood up slowly. When he looked up at Anya he noticed the extra moisture rimming her eyes and brought her into a hug. She immediately fell into him, wrapping her arms around his waist and letting her head rest against his chest. No matter how big she got Anya always fit right there in his arms. When she was a baby she was barely the length of his arm and he could hold her there with ease. Then when she was a toddler she fit on his shoulders almost as if she was meant to be there, like that was her perch. As she got older and taller and heavier picking her up got harder and harder but still she fit perfectly in his arms. Whether they were curled up on the couch watching a movie or hugging it out before a mission, they fit together like they were made for each other. Clint sometimes thought God made his arms the perfect length to wrap around her and made her the perfect height to place her head on his chest.

"Thanks, Daddy. For everything." she whispered in a cracked little voice as she looked up at him with a small smile. Clint just nodded and kissed her forehead, holding her at arms length so he could wipe away the tears on her cheeks. "It's so crazy to think that from now on I won't wake up with you just down the hall. You were always there..." Anya couldn't finish her sentence, choking on tears.

Clint lowered his head to better look her in the eye as he said, "I'll always be there, Little Bird. No matter where you are...if you need me, I'm there."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I actually made myself cry while writing that end scene with Anya and Clint. Then I had my mom read it and she cried. Why do I do this to myself? lol As always, you can check out my Polyvore (samitballi. polyvore. com) for a set from this chapter titled HEA: Home :)

Thanks!


	19. Priceless Moments

**Author's Note: **Slightly less sick than my last update but my voice dropped like 8 octaves in the process lol I sound like a frog. Or Angie Harmon. Anyway, since I'm off the meds writing has been 10x more successful. However I'm still struggling with my creativity. I need some serious inspiration cause right now I got nothing. All of my stories are falling :(

**Review Reviews:**

**Lollypops101: **Everyone's crying and I regret nothing ;) thanks!

**blackangel150: **We all gotta grow up at some point but we never outgrow our loved ones.

**marvelgirl88: **Thank you :)

**Phoneixmoonwolf: **A good cry, I hope. Thanks, I hate being sick lol I'm like an overgrown child watching cartoons and moaning about my sore throat haha it's better for everyone that I get better :p

**kimbee: **Someone's gotta get rid of those damn onions man, they're everywhere! ;) Thank you for that lol I always feel like people skip over the notes which isn't really bad or good considering it's usually just a stream of consciousness but thanks. I wanna bring recruit training back around at some point I just haven't figured out what lesson our recruits need to learn next.

**KMPcool: **Thank you :)

**Morgan: **They are my favorite, shhh ;)

**imnotcraZyjustuniQue: **I have absolutely no clue how many more chapters I'll do lol part of me thinks I should start wrapping it up soon since we're coming up on 20 chapters but I also feel like I haven't done much with this story yet. So idk lol what do you think?

**Chaos Reigner: **Mwahahaha my plan to make is a success! Emotional fangirls are my army! I totally would relate this Hansen back to Maya but she's cannonically dead so :( Unrelated Hansen but equally as confused and lacking proper direction lol Thank :)

**ShipperQueen93: **Hehe oops :)

**KristenGall1998: **Good sobs I hope! Thanks, I wasn't sure what I was going to do with the recruit training but decided just to start writing anyway and that's what came out lol I know I want their apartment!

**discordchick: **We're all a mess of good cries. Good dads are the best! I'm blessed to have a great dad myself. The only thing that could make their apartment any better would be if it were made of chocolate. I guess the chocolate bar will have to do ;)

**Sasha: **Sorry about that I was going to respond to your review anyway (since it was about both chapters) but I set it to only show chapter 17's reviews so I missed it. I did want to say thank you though :) We're all crying it's okay haha Clint and Anya will be the death of me. I love them almost as much as you do ;) I try to incorporate everyone, and though certain characters tend to fall to the side a bit, I try my hardest to make sure everyone gets a sentence or two in there :)

**SpectrumLight: **I don't personally view them as different just evolved. Sometimes I can see movie-cannon characters behaving as they do in this story but other times I realize it would take a lot of growing for them to be where they are for these stories. But then again they've had over two decades to do all this growing lol Thank you that's so sweet! I don't have any FF stories planned after this but if I think of anything it'll be up :) Thanks again!

**Veronique Ruthven: **Thank you so much! I am currently working on a chapter all about Irina. It's admittedly been quite hard to write because she's only 16 so she's hasn't been through too much yet and I want to make it interesting but realistic. It should be up soon :)

**Epic Elven Warrior Princess: **Fatherly Clint is the absolute best ;)

If anyone follows me on Tumblr I've posted some photos of little kids that remind me of my Avenger babies, like Irina. That's what inspired this chapter really. I spent a while finding actors/models that look right then decided what the hey, I'll write a whole story about it ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

When Mickey was a little girl she used to take pictures of everything. Her grandfather gave her an old camera, the ones that you look through the top and turn a crank to take pictures, and she'd go around the city after school taking pictures of everything that caught her eye. Then they'd develop the photos together and sometimes he'd hang them up in his apartment, a series of seemingly unrelated photos hanging on his walls with more meaning than anything else he possessed. But after he died Mickey just stopped taking pictures. She put away every piece of camera equipment she owned and just didn't touch them again. But with Anya and Ryland's new apartment coming around, she found herself pulling out all the boxes she had tucked away in their closet, going through the things they'd shoved aside when they first moved in. There were easily fifty separate boxes haphazardly stacked in the deep hallway closet, barely even one of them labeled to tell what was inside. It took Mickey weeks to go through them all and organize it. Some of the boxes were easy to get rid of or thrown out. Some of the boxes were full of Charlotte and Florence's baby things that Mickey went through- boxing up things she wanted to keep and bringing the rest up to Pepper for when Little Miss arrived. Then there were boxes Mickey brought with her when she moved in, things from her apartment that didn't go well in Steve's and things from her childhood. She didn't have a whole lot of childhood memories captured in things, mostly just memories she kept to herself, but she found that old camera again. It long since stopped working but it got her thinking again.

And soon enough Mickey was taking pictures again. She put the old one on the shelf above Charlotte's bed then went out and got herself a new one. It was a different experience taking pictures with a high-end digital camera but she got used to it. The first few photos she snapped were out of focus and not worth developing, but the more she took the better they got. Soon enough she was taking pictures of everything again. She was practically stalking her family constantly taking pictures of them. She had enough pictures of Steve and the girls to fill a million albums but she didn't stop there.

She took pictures of the whole family and she got some great shots. She stole a picture of Dahlia one morning sitting alone in the dinning room, legs propped up on the table, arms crossed over her chest. Dahlia was clearly missing Auden very much but with school in full bloom she couldn't steal a minute to go back to Asgard to see him and, even if he came to earth, they'd never be able to find time together.

"Everything okay?" Mickey asked after snapping the photo. Dahlia peeked over her shoulder with a sad smile, shrugging a little. Joining Dahlia at the table, Mickey set aside her camera for the time being. "Long distance sucks, huh?"

"It's such a very long distance." Dahlia replied, her head dropping below her shoulders. "I honestly thought that once I found someone to be with I wouldn't feel lonely anymore. It's actually worse now that I'm with Auden."

"How's it worse?" Mickey wondered allowed, fiddling with the settings on her camera to give Dahlia a reason to look away and search the ceiling for a reason why.

"Because, before Auden, I was lonely because I was alone. Now I'm lonely because he's in Asgard and I'm here. It's different missing _someone_ and missing people." Dahlia said honestly, sighing heavily. She was nursing a cup of coffee but it had long since grown cold. There was a pile of homework downstairs in her room just waiting for her to finish but Dahlia just felt like taking some time to herself. She needed a minute to herself- just one minute- then she'd go back to her work.

"Well you should have some free time soon, right? I know you've been spending your weekends and every break working on your school but spring break is coming up soon, right? So take a break and go visit your boyfriend; I think you've earned it." Mickey told her. Everyone knew how hard Dahlia was working at school seeing as she had a bright future lined up ahead of her. She recently got a duel-degree program settled with Johns Hopkins and Columbia University to study for her M.D. and J.D. degrees at both schools for less time than it would normally take if she had to spend four years at Columbia then four years at Johns Hopkins. It was going to be _a lot_ of work but it would also shorten the time it'd take for Dahlia to get to the career she wanted. If it were up to her she'd pass all the schooling and just start Doctor's Without Boarders right away, but she needed to know what the hell to do first. So she had to go to school. Coming up in the fall she'd start the crazy college thing so until then everyone agreed she needed to do her work but she needed to spend some time being a eighteen until it flew by.

"Ryland said he might be able to establish a line between here and Asgard so Auden and I could at least talk on the phone sometimes." Dahlia said hopefully after a long few minutes of silence. She even smiled a little as she said, "But I'm still going there for spring break no matter what." Mickey chuckled, reaching over to muss Dahlia's hair. She left her alone after that, going back to her photo-taking.

Some of the family members were a little camera shy- Mickey herself rather being behind the lens rather than in front of it. Clint was almost never caught in front of it and Natasha was hard to snap a picture of. But Robby absolutely loved it. At first he'd just strike a pose or smile real wide when he noticed her snapping pictures of him, but then she gave up trying to get candid shots and set up a legitimate photo-shoot with the six-year-old. Mickey set up a little room where she could take professional shots, an interchangeable sheet as the background. Robby dressed up in a button-up and a vest and she set up her little studio with a brown background then they got going. She must've taken two-hundred photos but every single one was a piece of gold. He was a real ham for the cameras, making faces and posing, all the time reminding Mickey of when Ryland was little. Shy Ryland might have been but he was a total joker if it made anyone laugh.

"Oh these are amazing!" Pepper exclaimed after Mickey printed out the photos and brought them to Tony and Pepper. They spread them out over the dining room table, dozens of photos of Robby being adorable looking up at them with dimples and toothless grins. Mickey brought them up just to show them what a photogenic little boy they had but Tony was already picking ones he wanted framed. So they made a list of sizes they needed and frames to get then Mickey went ahead and made them all. By the end of the week they had a collage of crazy pictures in the hallway of nothing but Robby's curly brown hair and big eyes.

"I wanna do a photo-shoot!" Charlotte immediately expressed when she saw Robby's collage. Florence by her side chimed in with her own desire to do a photo-shoot with their mom. Mickey agreed right away, more than enthusiastic to get some more pictures of her little girls. So one day after school Mickey and the girls ran around the tower taking pictures. They took some in the studio then they went outside and took some in the snow as well as against the bricks of the building. Florence loved the camera whereas Charlotte liked being behind it a little more. Florence knew her poses and her facial expression and which ones worked best, working the camera better than even Irina could. Charlotte took a bunch of pictures then got behind the camera, taking some of Mickey and Florence while they were at it.

When their photo-shoot was finished they rushed to print the pictures out and show Steve. He picked his favorites- which was almost every one- and they hung them throughout the apartment. They were peppered everywhere, some in Charlotte's room, some in Florence's room, some in Steve and Mickey's room, some in the living room, hell they even had a few in the kitchen. There certainly were enough.

"That's a great idea." Irina said when Steve showed her some of the photos. "You're actually really great, Mickey, you should do this professionally." That brought a million ideas to Mickey's mind in less than a minute. She started wondering if she could actually be a professional photographer or if that was just a silly idea. The pictures were pretty good but she had great subjects. Even her candid shots, like Thor in his full Asgardian get-up throwing up a piece sign at her just to be silly, or the cute picture she caught of Jane and the flower Kellen showed up with for her. She even got a really great shot of Anya and Ryland out in the city under a blanket of fairy lights in the park. One evening she managed to catch a picture of Clint when he wasn't paying attention by grabbing her camera while he listened to Irina explain her latest ballet routine to him; the result being such a confused Clint that made even him chuckle a little. She caught a similar photo of Steve one night after he and Florence wound up getting into a little tiff. Florence wound up stomping out of the room and Mickey, sitting in the corner trying to mind her own business, was messing with her camera settings again and happened to snap a black and white photo of Steve's saddest face. The pictures immediately made her go wrap him up in a hug and remind him that Florence was just eleven, and that she'd be over it within an hour. By the time the photo was printed out Florence and her daddy were back on good terms.

Part of Mickey didn't want to be a photographer- because she was sick of photographers in New York as it was. Paparazzi aren't really photographers but even the legitimate ones were pretty slimy. If she did it, Mickey only wanted to take candid photos or pictures of things. She didn't want to be a celebrity photographer, she just wanted to take some pictures. But she agreed to send some in to local websites anonymously. In the meantime she kept taking pictures of her family.

She stole a picture of Kellen one afternoon after he got home from school, all wrapped up in a giant scarf and his backpack still slung over his shoulder. But she also did some more photo-shoots. She got Danni to pose for some black and whites, surprised by how photogenic she was- even if she wasn't keen on posing in the first place. She did a photo-shoot with Ryland as well but it got cut short when Anya showed up reminding him that their class of recruits needed them again. She stole a picture of Natasha curled up in blanket on the couch and Irina getting ready for a party, taking hundreds of pictures every day of random things and the family around her. She'd never sell the photos of the team she took but more and more magazines started buying her other photos. So she started going out into the city and taking pictures of New York for travel magazines. Her pictures looked like postcards and one even became a postcard, and soon enough she made some solid pocket change off the photos she was constantly taking.

"I think that's super cool." Charlotte said one night during dinner. She scooped a giant helping of pasta onto her plate then dumped enough parmigiana cheese to make everyone cringe. "You take awesome pictures so it's cool that people want them."

"Yeah most moms stay at home or have boring jobs like lawyers or something, but you have a cool career." Florence chimed in, following suit and piling her plate way too high. Steve wanted to suggest they slow down but just laughed instead, serving himself less in preparation to finish what they didn't. "But you're still gonna be around, right? Like when we get home from school and stuff."

"Of course," Mickey smiled. "nothing's going to change. I'll still be here in the morning when you wake up, in the afternoon when you get home from school and at night when you go to bed. The only difference will..."

Mickey was interrupted by the phone ringing in the living room. Normally they'd ignore any call that came in during dinner but after the call dropped it immediately started ringing again. "Must be important," Steve mumbled as he got up to go answer it. They couldn't hear much from the dining room but Mickey and the girls listened anyway. The most they could make out was Steve saying, "Of course...sure, no problem...are you certain?...no that makes more sense...okay...okay let us know."

"Who was that?" Mickey asked as soon as Steve reentered the dining room. Steve looked a little concern as he took up his seat again.

"Tony," he replied, taking a sip of his water. "Pepper's not feeling well so he wanted to make sure we'd be okay to watch Robby at some point tonight if they needed to head out to the hospital."

"Is Aunt Pepper and Little Miss gonna be alright?" Charlotte asked with a little gasp. She'd only eaten a few fork-fulls of pasta but she was too distracted to keep eating for the time being. No one was more excited to have a little girl in the house than Charlotte. She'd never gotten to be around little babies before and she couldn't wait to dress Little Miss up and teach her things and be a great big sister.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, they're just being cautious is all. It's probably nothing but with all of Pepper's complications they don't want to take any chances. They'll let us know if they need us at all." Steve told his girls before urging them to keep eating. He shared a look with Mickey as they continued their meal. So far Pepper was just having a few extra pains so no one should worry but at least Steve and Mickey were.

After dinner the girls ran away from the table as fast as they could to avoid helping with clean-up, leaving Steve and Mickey to do it all. "How'd he sound?" Mickey asked as she stacked dishes in the dishwasher.

Steve shrugged a little, mumbling, "He sounded like Tony, I don't know." as he piled leftovers in the fridge. They'd probably bring a Tupperware up to Clint and Natasha seeing as they lived on everyone else's leftovers and takeout when Steve didn't make a big meal for everyone. "He did sound a little out of it, sort of like he was on the edge of panicking but not quite there yet. I might go up in a bit and check on him, make sure he's okay."

Mickey just smiled, drying her hands before looping them around Steve's waist. "Well I was going to suggest we have a little photo-shoot of our own tonight..." she suggested slowly, biting her bottom lip and making Steve pause. "But you know...you could always go down to Stark instead..."

Her sentence was cut off by Steve suddenly kissing her square on the mouth. She giggled into the kiss as he backed her into the counter and lifted her on top. Seeing as their girls were still home, down the hall hopefully doing homework, they had to be careful and quiet but they managed to get each other going. Mickey had her legs wrapped around his waist in no time and just as things got interesting, they were interrupted. "Ain't that the way of it." Mickey grumbled under her breath as Steve helped her down off the counter. Just as they were separating Florence joined them in the kitchen with a stack of notebooks in her hands.

"If I can get all my homework done in the next twenty minutes can we watch a movie together?" Florence asked with big blue eyes. Steve didn't even hesitate to sweep his eleven-year-old into his arms and kiss her neck. "I'll take that as a yes?" Florence giggled and Mickey just sort of nodded a little, reminding her that homework needed checked as well. With the news Florence dropped from her dad's arms and ran to her room yelling to Charlotte, "_They said yes_!" at the top of her lungs.

Steve chuckled as the sound slowly dyed out followed by Florence's bedroom door opening and slamming shut behind her. Mickey returned to the dishes but Steve stole one last kiss. "We should take a vacation sometime, just you and me like we used to before the girls. We could go to Paris, everything is photogenic in Paris. You could take pictures...of me and other things and we could..." Steve's sentence got cut off and he literally growled as he snatched the phone. "_What_!?" he snapped before realizing it was Tony on the other end of the call.

"We're goin' in." was all Tony needed to say before Steve was promising to look after Robby. "He's getting together a bag right now, we don't know how long we'll be out so if you wouldn't mind it'd probably be easiest for him to just spend the night."

"Of course," Steve replied, grabbing Mickey's wrist so she'd stop washing dishes and pay attention. "should we come up or are you gonna send him down?"

"He'll come to you." Tony told him over the sound in the background. It was muffled but it sounded like Robby asking questions. "Pep and I are going straight to the hospital. I'll tell ya, Cap, somethin' just ain't right. We've been through plenty of pregnancies in this tower but this one...something's wrong."

Steve picked up on the panic in his best friends voice and immediately lowered his combat it. "Everything will be fine, Tony. It's probably just a hiccup, these things happen. We'll watch Robby for as long as necessary, just get Pepper good again. You'll both be fine." Steve tried to console as Mickey went to tell the girls.

"Thanks buddy. I'll call you when we know what's what. Tell the team?"

Steve promised to let everyone else know before swearing once again that things were going to be fine then they hung up. It wasn't but a couple seconds later that Robby came through the front doors in his pajamas with his backpack over one shoulder, his stuffed dinosaur in one hand and his pillow in the other. Mickey was still back explaining everything to the twins so Steve greeted the worried little six-year-old at the door with a hug. "What's going on, Uncle Steve?" Robby asked as he dropped his backpack and pillow and hung in Steve's big arms. "Daddy didn't have time to tell me what's happening. Is Mommy and Little Miss okay?"

Steve hugged Robby a little closer, feeling his wild heartbeat against his chest. "Everything's gonna be fine, Robby, your mom just isn't feeling well right now. I'm sure she's alright- as is your sister- they're just gonna go to the hospital to make sure. And in the meantime you're gonna stay here with us, okay?" Steve pulled back enough to look at Robby, smiling reassuringly. At the same time Mickey and the girls came out asking Robby which movie he wanted to watch.

"I don't care," Robby replied, tucking his face back into Steve's shoulder. Steve was reminded of the time Irina was born, when the team watched Anya for a bit the night Clint rushed Natasha to the hospital. She clung to Steve like a life raft if just because she was confused and a little worried. Everyone was running around trying to get Natasha ready to go and Anya just sort of got swept aside in the chaos which was exactly what happened to Robby. What helped sooth Anya was to distract her so Steve set out to distract Robby. But still the boy was upset.

"Little Miss isn't supposed to arrive for a couple more weeks..." Robby almost whispered in Steve's ear as they stood in the living room watching the girls fight over which movie to watch. Steve nodded slowly, already coming to that realization a while ago. "What happens if she comes early?"

Steve looked to Mickey for help, unsure of how to explain everything to a six-year-old but even Mickey was at a loss. So many things could happen if Pepper went into early labor but Steve didn't know how to tell Robby any of those things. So he decided to be honest. "Could cause a lot of problems." Steve admitted softly. "But I think our biggest problem will be Tony having a heart attack in the delivery room."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Since there isn't an outfit for this chapter I created a set entirely of pictures that look like these guys. It was sort of a fluke and they are all up for interpretation, but if you want to check out my Polyvore (samitballi. polyvore. com) for a set with the pictures described in this chapter :)

Thanks!


	20. Little Miss

**Author's Note: **I have no idea what happened to me while I was writing this chapter but I haven't been this excited about writing in a number of weeks/months. I haven't been so enthusiastic about my stories since Mini-Vengers or the beginning of Linchpin! I don't know why but I'm suddenly all excited again and on fire! I can't wait to sit down and start writing the next chapter...

**Review Reviews:**

**discordchick: **I always like hearing form Stevie and his girls ;) I wrote a little bit about Florence and Charlotte the other day and am trying to find a place to squeeze it into the next few chapters. There's still some other characters that need personality refinements.

**Lollypops101: **Thanks :)

**kimbee: **I want to throw in some kind of sparing match but idk who yet...we'll see :) Yes! Omg that's the best thing anyone could say about Aceland :) I used to love photography as a kid but it sort of fell to the side as I grew up but I still love it. What's the say? A picture is worth a thousand words. Thank you :)

**Epic Elven Warrior Princess: **Oop I'm not sorry :p lol We'll see ;)

**kendramccormick:** After all is considered I'm sure she has a lot of problems :/

**Morgan: **Haha he is a man after all. Once Little Miss is around Robby's day-to-day care will float to the rest of the team a little so there will be plenty of opportunities for Robby bonding with everyone :) Thanks for the suggestion!

**SpectrumLight: **Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh, we'll see :p

**kmpcool: **Almost!

**Chaos Reigner: **I feel like it was just an hour ago Tony's biggest worry was how angry Pepper would be because paparazzi followed him, Ryland, Nat and Anya home from the park that very first chapter of Mini-Vengers! Of course; you guys are so beyond important to me! I always want to make sure you all know you're heard and that what you say matters to me and that you're reviews aren't just tossed aside :) Haha creativity is a curse and a blessing. My mind doesn't shut off :p Thanks!

As excited as I am to be writing well again, some stuff just happened in my life recently that makes my time a bit...confusing. So even though I'm enthusiastic, my updates will still probably be a little sporadic. I'm officially a mess lol but hopefully this new-found enthusiasm will keep the chapters quality :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Anya rolled over in bed with a giggle, tucking her face in Ryland's neck. They had designated sides of the bed (Anya left side, Ryland right) but they shared the middle regardless. In fact they were practically horizontal across the king size mattress, both invading each others space and neither caring at all. "We should get up." Anya mumbled, turning her lips to Ryland's neck and kissing him, making no move to actually get up. Ryland smiled and rolled on top of her, fitting himself right between her bare legs. "Or not." she snickered, reaching up to kiss his lips.

This is all they've done since they moved in. They stopped to go to work and to eat but for the most party they've just been 'breaking in' the apartment together. There hasn't been a whole lot of sleeping but they've gotten good use of the bed so far. "How is it...that it's six-thirty...in the morning...and yet...I'm wide awake...I blame...you." Ryland mumbled between kisses. Anya's hands were all over his back, pulling up the hem of his sleep shirt and roaming all over to create the best wake-up call he could imagine.

Anya hitched a leg over his hip and kissed him again. "I take full...responsibility." she replied. She had one hand up the back of his shirt and the other tangled in his messy hair, her lips cemented to his and her legs around her waist, and she just couldn't envision a better way to wake up. Of all the time they spent imagining living together moments like _this_ exceed expectation. It's perfect in every way even though they have morning breath and Anya still smelt a little like yesterdays workout. It's perfect because they can't imagine spending this moment with anyone else, can't imagine sharing this type of intimacy with anyone else. And just like that any other moment pales in comparison.

Then they hear someone knocking on the door.

They had to stop if just because they were both concerned about Pepper and awaiting any news but Ryland managed to pull one long kiss out of her before they scrambled upright. Ryland picked up his shirt off the floor but Anya snatched it and ran, pulling it over her head as she scooted out the bedroom giggling. Her underwear were longer than some of Irina's shorts so she didn't bother with pants, just went to the door and swung it open.

"Hey man, aren't you supposed to be with Steve and Mickey?" she asked as she stepped aside to let Robby into the apartment. He stepped up to the couch and pulled himself up the back, rolling over until he was laying down properly, most of the pillows and blankets Anya had thrown about the giant U shaped couch dropping to the floor. "They're gonna wake up and panic when you're not there."

"I woke up early and knew you'd be awake too. Can I stay here with you?" Robby asked with a cheesy grin as he replaced the throw pillows and blankets. Before Anya and Ryland got their level Anya spent many weekend mornings having early breakfasts with Robby in the communal level since they were both morning people and first to wake up. She'd go get coffee while Robby had his cereal and they'd talk. It was their time to bond a little since Anya was usually pretty busy.

"How do waffles sound?" Ryland asked as he finally emerged from the bedroom with a fresh shirt and boxers on. He shot a look at Anya who just smiled smugly, pulling on the hem of the over-sized shirt she stole from him. Sharing a closet really just meant Anya wore Ryland's things and he didn't get to complain about it.

Robby immediately scrambled off the couch and ran to the kitchen at full speed screaming, "I wanna help!" at the top of his lungs. Anya cringed for a second before Ryland grabbed the back of her neck and gave her one final kiss of the morning.

"Go shower, you stink." he teased, shoving her towards the bedroom with a chuckle before skirting the coffee table to follow Robby to the kitchen. Anya stood there for an extra minute just watching Ryland scoop his little brother into his arms, tossing the six-year-old over his shoulder as they went to the fridge for ingredients. They piled everything they needed on the island and Robby set up his stuffed dinosaur Pocus (short for Hocus Pocus Diplodocus IV of course) on a nearby counter so it could watch. Ryland acted like a TV host as he started throwing together ingredients and using terms like "a dash of coco" and "a sprinkling a powdered sugar" to make Robby chuckle. He was so good at entertaining Robby and usually it felt like he was also entertaining himself. It looked like fun all the time when Ryland was around kids, it made everyone else want to join in. It didn't matter if they were baking or playing a game or just talking Ryland always made things fun.

Anya really admired that. He was always in a good mood, Ryland was like sunshine. It didn't matter that it was six-thirty and he hadn't slept much, Ryland acted as though he'd just gotten eight solid hours of sleep, like he needed nothing more than to be in the kitchen with Robby getting flour all over his black long-sleeve shirt. He gave everyone 100% of his attention no matter what and that's a rare trait to find in somebody- especially when there are so many electronic distractions. When Ryland listened he really listened, he sat close by, making eye contact, and listening like whatever was being said was the most important thing he'd ever heard, even if it was nonsense. He was attentive and simple; he didn't need a whole lot just good company. Sometimes it scared Anya how conscientious her boyfriend was because his attention to detail meant he saw every little part of her, even the parts she wished to hide.

There was no hiding from Ryland. He always was a watcher, eyes on the crowd rather than the performer, and he saw everything from the time he was young. Ryland read people like an open book no matter how hard they tried to shut him out. He was incredibly intuitive so he heard even the things no one said. Robby never said it but he was a little worried about how things would change when Little Miss arrived. It wasn't obvious but it was there in the way he spoke of his soon-to-be-little-sister and his hesitance to bring it up in conversation. To combat that apprehension Ryland made sure to treat his little brother special, make sure he knew things would change but the family's desire to have him around wouldn't.

Anya never said it but she had a sense of fear in her gut since she was a little girl. She could never put a label on it but it was always there. Something about the future scared Anya ever since her concept of time was formed. It wasn't necessarily fear of the unknown or time itself, she was just scared of the possibilities. So much could happen over the course of a lifetime and not all of it would be good. She never said it but Anya was scared her life wouldn't turn out right. But Ryland knew. And to combat that fear of hers Ryland made sure every single day they spent together counted. Even when things weren't going well at all, Ryland was there by her side to remind her that life is messy but every hurdle can be vaulted together. And slowly but surely those fears subsided a little.

"You were supposed to shower." Ryland commented as he rejoined Anya in the living room. She hadn't even realized it but she'd spent a couple minutes just standing by the kitchen archway watching the Stark boys cook. She looked down at herself realizing she probably should clean up a bit but she didn't want to leave the pretty picture before her. "Robby's making you mouse shaped waffles."

Anya smiled, looking past Ryland to the little boy in the kitchen kneeling on one of the island stools overlooking the waffle cooking process. To hell with showering, she thought. She'd much rather spend her morning with these two boys.

XXX

"Alright, Mr. and Mrs. Stark, here's the situation." The doctor showed up in Pepper's room and started talking but it took a second for her to finally hear him. She'd been up all night in pain, getting pricked with needles on a semi-regular basis so that way her doctors could determine the severity of the situation and create a game-plan. She had a rotation of doctors throughout her pregnancy and two would remain with her through the actual birthing process. One was older and heavier with a scraggly white beard and soft eyes, with years of experience to outweigh his sometimes old-fashioned notions. And the other was young, only in his early thirties with more degrees than Pepper ever cared to count and excitement coursing through his veins 24/7 if just because this was all sort of new. Pepper figured the new and old would balance each other and she'd get better care but after so many hours of people talking at her she was ready to punch them both in the face just for showing up.

"You are in fact experiencing premature labor." the younger of the two M.D.'s told her simply. He was a straightforward kind of guy and Pepper appreciated that but for the time being she didn't appreciate anything. She just wanted someone to make Little Miss stop bouncing around her uterus like the kid was on crack. She also wanted a cheeseburger. Stat.

"I'm not entirely surprised but I was hoping Little Miss would hold out a while longer until her projected due-date." the elder doctor added. "She's got another idea and she wants out, so we gotta make a game plan."

Pepper heard him but didn't quite understand until Little Miss threw a leg into her spleen and she remembered she was at the hospital for a reason. A reason that included her unborn baby. And maybe things weren't going so smoothly, maybe there was trouble on the horizon. Honestly though Pepper felt way too out of it to even comprehend much of what the doctors were saying. She was in pain and on meds and tired and fading fast. Before they made any kind of plans she just wanted food. Actual food not the crap the nurses tried to give her. She wanted something substantial not pudding and jello, but even in her foggy state she realized she probably couldn't hold down anything truly substantial.

"There are some complications and, given your state, I'd like to preform a c-section." That caught Pepper's attention and she turned towards the young doctor. "Her little lungs are developed enough that we can get her out now and, if you're game, we get can get you all ready and have your baby girl here for you in the next couple hours." That made Pepper kind of smile.

"However," the older doctor tagged on, making Pepper's smile fad as she turned towards him. "there are complications to keep in mind. As ready as that little girl is to see this world, I'm not 100% sure you're ready to make that happen yet. Given your state there's a few things that could go wrong. I'd like to put you on some antibiotics and painkillers safe for you both and keep an eye on you a while longer. You're right at thirty-six weeks and I'd like to get you further along before we deliver."

"But Little Miss wants out now," Tony said when Pepper didn't respond. "so won't she fight to get out? I mean, by the looks of it, Pep's in a lot of pain right now. Why should we wait and put her through even more pain?"

Pepper's mouth was dry as the Sahara and when she went to speak nothing came out. For a minute she felt like she was watching it all happen from a different perspective, like a person watching TV with no control over the situation and no voice to vocalize her opinions. It wasn't a particularly pleasant feeling so she reached for the nightstand where a glass of water lay waiting to rinse away the cobwebs she felt collecting in her throat and give her a voice again. Her hand shook when she grasped the plastic cup but she was able to bring it to her lips and take a hearty sip.

"There could be trouble either way." the younger doctor replied. "If we stay put that means a lot of pain for Pepper right now but more time for Little Miss to develop properly. If we operate now that means less chance of infection and less pain for Pepper but more time in the hospital for Little Miss. If we do a c-section we'll want her in the NICU for a while but I'm certain she will be fine despite the earliness of the delivery."

It was all too much, there were too many voices and Pepper needed it to stop. She drained the little plastic cup before tossing it aside- intending to hit the trash but missing by at least a foot. Everyone in the room turned to look at the cup laying there pathetically then all eyes were on Pepper. For a second she got a little stage fright then remembered she did actually control the situation she wasn't just a viewer. After all it was her uterus and they couldn't pull Little Miss out of it without her say-so.

"I want a minute to think." she managed to say, her voice rough and hoarse still despite the cup of water she downed. "This is a big deal and I want time to think about it." She wasn't putting this up for debate, she was going to get at least sixty seconds to think this through before anyone was coming anywhere near her with another needle. She used her mom voice and even narrowed her eyes the way she did when Robby needed to listen to her. Maybe that's why Tony took a subconscious step away from her hospital bed.

"Of course," the younger doctor replied. He was young enough to have a mother somewhere that gave him that very same look so he was first to scurry out of the room followed only a second later by the older doctor. But Tony stuck around, figuring he'd make this decision alongside Pepper, or at least get a say in the matter but she motioned for him to join the others in the hall.

"This one is between me and my body."

"But she's my daughter too, right? I just want to help." Tony pleaded, fear obvious in his brown eyes. He looked like a little boy so scared. But Pepper had to do this alone, couldn't have this conversation with anyone listening. So she motioned for him to kiss her then leave. He hesitated for only one second before sighing and doing as Pepper desired. He had the door halfway closed before saying, "I'm right outside if you need me. I love you both." Then the door closed with a metallic click and Pepper was alone.

Well not really. Little Miss was there too.

Pepper struggled to stand up, her vision blurring from the edges as soon as she was vertical, her body swaying and her knees going weak. She positioned herself by the bed so that way if she fell she'd land somewhere soft but she managed to stay upright somehow. In the giant hospital room Pepper occupied was a window seat. It was small, less for Pepper's use and more for whomever visited her, but she went to it anyway. She barely fit but she managed, legs curled up under her. It was cold so the nurses let Pepper put on leggings and a sweater over her dress, the ridiculous kitten slippers Robby got her for Christmas forever in place covering her cold feet.

"Alright, Little Miss, we gotta talk." Pepper mumbled out loud as she drew up the curtains to the window, her other hand on her belly. "I know you want to get out and see this place but I'll be honest...I'm scared. I'm worried you won't make it or that I won't make it or that neither of us will. I've got a million and one fears and this little attitude of yours isn't helping."

Little Miss was all but playing football with Pepper's organs and even the gentle hand she had under her stomach couldn't settle the unborn baby. Pepper sighed heavily and sat backwards against the window, eyes trained on the city below but mind elsewhere.

"I get it," she mumbled to her daughter. "this is a beautiful, wonderful place and I understand your desire to see it. I get it. But I'm scared, Little Miss, I'm so scared." Pepper started rubbing her belly a little faster as her brow furrowed and her eyes watered a little. "I'll admit I've been scared for a long time now. Months...since we found out I suppose. Nothing scares me more than the thought of losing you. I've already struggled through this before, I don't want to lose you."

Little Miss stopped. Everything stopped. The little baby Pepper could feel moving just stopped altogether and paused. Pepper looked down at her belly, hands gently rubbing circles against the thin fabric of her hospital dress. "Little Miss..." she whispered softly, a tear falling down to her stomach. "Little Miss..." she repeated. She placed her palm against the right side of her stomach in the spot her daughter kicked the most.

"What if something goes wrong?" Pepper wondered aloud. "What if something happens? What if..." She coulfn't finish her sentence, suddenly her throat was dry again. She choked on a sob as more tears hit her stomach like little raindrops. Little Miss was completely still, more immobile than she'd ever been before. Pepper felt like the little baby was trying to tell her something but she was too scared to listen, too worried to hear. "What if they pull you out and you aren't ready? What if you just think you're ready but you're not really ready? What if you are and I'm not? What if that damn extremis thing messed me up too much? What if I can't do this? Little Miss. What if I can't do this?" Her last words were barely audible and they cracked when her voice gave out, overcome by a deep sob. What she wouldn't give to not make such a decision.

After so many hours of monitoring and watching and tiptoeing around anything that could harm Little Miss, the one thing that's posing the biggest threat is Pepper herself. She spent so many hours researching the right foods to eat, the best ways to sleep, the proper medications to take, the right exercises to do, hell she even researched the actual effects of standing in front of the microwave. She did everything she possibly could to keep Little Miss safe. Then just like that the decision was pulled from her grasp. As still as Little Miss had been, Pepper could still feel her daughter. "I'm scared," she mumbled yet again only this time she got a response.

"You don't have to be." She honestly hadn't even heard the door open but when she turned Tony was by her side, dropping to his knees next to her so he could lay one hand on her stomach and the other on her shoulder. "There's nothing for you to be scared of. We're in this together, Pep. You, me, Little Miss and the family. We're here, together."

Pepper's tears bounced off her stomach and rolled down her dress but she couldn't stop them. "I don't know if I can..." Her sentence stopped cold when Little Miss suddenly kicked hard. It was almost like a warning kick; Pepper could practically hear a little girl voice in her mind telling her to stop saying_ I_ and start saying _we_. Stop being selfish and start realizing nothing an Avenger ever does, gets done alone.

"We can do this." Tony said right on cue, matching the little voice in Pepper's head. "We can do this, Pep, we can do this." He just kept saying it over and over and over until it finally settled in Pepper's gut and made her smile a little, wiping the tears from her cheeks and sitting up a little straighter. She couldn't say it just yet but she slowly started to believe it. Little Miss started moving again, thrashing about like she wanted _out._ So Pepper grabbed Tony's hand and struggled to stand up.

"Let's do this."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Three things make me very happy: Ryland being cute with kids, Anya wearing her amore's clothes, and Pepper's doctor referring to our newest Stark as Little Miss lol I honestly don't even remember how Little Miss came around but it apparently is here for good! Much like Anya's nickname Ace, I just called her that once and now it might as well be her real name. I love the spontaneity of writing :)

As always you can check out my Polyvore (Samitballi. polyvore. com) for a set from this chapter titled Little Miss :)

Thanks!


	21. A Miracle

**Author's Note: **_This chapter is so dramatic lol I blame Thor: The Dark World. Which was amazing by the way. If you haven't seen it you need to get your adorable little butt to the theater RIGHT AWAY! And, of course, stay till the very end._

**Review Reviews:**

**imnotcraZyjustuniQue: **I know that email screw up is happening a lot lately :/ My main concern is ending the story organically. I don't want to end it too soon or over stay my welcome so I have to find a point wherein I feel as if all the tales that _need_ to be told have been told and I've left all these characters in a place that feels right for them. When I'll get there who knows *shrugs* haha

**Chaos Reigner: **Hi! Thank you :) I had to throw something in there. I figure Pepper's age and that extremis (and I'm sure the insurmountable stress automatically put on anyone who spends any significant amount of time with Tony) would cause some problems with her pregnancy. I wish Ryland were real lol

**kimbee: **we'll officially meet Little Miss in the next chapter! Haha I want mouce waffles now :)

**blackangel150: **She's terrified, but she has support.

**discordchick: **She has some legitimate fear but she'll come around. I honestly don't know where Little Miss came from but I like it too :)

**Lollypops101: **Thanks :)

**Epic Elven Warrior Princess: **Tony is the best. If he's not throwing out great one-liners, he's actually being incredibly sweet :)

**Morgan: **It's been more than 20 chapters in the works!

**marvelgirl88: **Well she's a Stark so there will be flash ;)

**Maria C. Weasley: **Thank you :)

**KMPcool: **So close!

**crazyninjagirl: **I love cliffhangers! Oh that's awesome! Polyvore is pretty great. I found it years ago then rediscovered it a while ago. It's a really great tool for writers and readers, but it's also just fun :)

_So to those who have seen Thor: The Dark World, in this story we're gonna pretend that one thing didn't happen (you'll know when you read it). The only effect the movie has on this story is it inspired the fanatical drama lol_

Enjoy!

* * *

Pepper thought she had a few weeks before Little Miss's nursery needed to be finished so she still had boxes of clothes and decorations piled throughout the pink room despite the fact that Little Miss would actually arrived in a matter of hours. So after Tony called home with an update Clint and Natasha figured it was the least they could do to help out by finishing the little girls bedroom. Of course Pepper and her daughter would still be in the hospital for a few days, and even after that Little Miss would sleep in a bed-side bassinet for a few months, but it would be best for everyone if the room were set up when Pepper got home. Tony already had most of the furniture put together and the whole room was painted light pink but there was still a lot that needed to be done. Curtains needed hung, clothes needed put away, the bed needed maid, the shelves needed decorated and it needed to feel more like home.

"Remember when we set up Ace's nursery?" Clint said nostalgically as he pulled the crib sheets out of a nearby laundry basket. He was working on getting the crib ready for Little Miss when she'd eventually use it while Natasha worked to get the closet and dresser full. "It took us forever to pick colors cause you didn't want the whole place to be pink."

"I don't like pink!" Natasha defended herself with a chuckle. "And I didn't want to force her into being girly if she turned out a little more tomboyish. And it worked cause she's the perfect mix of both, thank you very much." Clint shot her a look for taking all the credit for how great their girl turned out. "If anyone forced something on our girls it was you forcing ballet on Irina when she was barely a year old."

"That ballet outfit was adorable!" Clint demanded, referring back to the little tutu he got his youngest daughter if just because it was cute. "Honestly though I think we did an okay job. They both turned out pretty amazing and so far they don't have serious regrets. I mean, I have plenty! But they don't so that's good."

Natasha paused, her arm halfway in a laundry basket. "What do you regret?" she asked calmly despite the confusion and hint of panic rising in her chest. Rather than sweat it out, she focused on hanging up all the tiny baby outfits. Danni was washing all of the newborn clothes on her level but there were still boxes of other clothes Pepper already had that Little Miss wouldn't even fit into for a good few months. Natasha remembered all the little outfits her and Clint got their girls when they were still little enough to dress up. Irina grew out of that quickly and was barely three when she started demanding to pick out her own clothes.

"Oh you know," Clint mumbled as he thought about all the things he wished he'd done differently. "I regret dropping Irina off the changing table when she was like three months old."

"That was an accident." Natasha defended, remembering quite clearly how upset her poor husband had been when he turned his back for just a second before hearing that pathetic little thud. His heart didn't slow for the rest of the day and he all but insisted on holding her until it was absolutely necessary to put her down. Hell he didn't go anywhere near that changing table again. He was so scared he hurt her, so scared she'd grow up remembering the time her daddy dropped her- the time she trusted him and he let her down.

"And I regret that time I yelled at Anya for spilling juice on the new couch."

"You were jet-lagged and coming off a mission, she doesn't hold it against you." Natasha replied. Anya was maybe five at the time but even at such a young age she didn't let her dad's outburst get to her. She had a long talk with Natasha about how sorry Clint was for yelling and how he was just tired. That conversation ended with Anya going to give a sleeping Clint a hug but he didn't know that.

"And I regret how I acted the first time Anya brought a boy home." Clint literally cringed. He wasn't horrible but he was inappropriate, making the poor boy feel worse than he already did. Then Clint smiled a little and said, "I'm just kidding. That punk deserved a good scare. I bet you he didn't touch my daughter after that."

Natasha pulled a face, whispering, "You'd be surprised." under her breath but Clint heard, his head snapping up to hers. Before he had the chance to seriously panic Natasha moved the conversation on. "I regret some things too," she quickly said louder. "like that cat Anya brought home that I wouldn't let her keep. Or the time I accidentally lost her at the store. Or that huge fight Irina and I got into when she started high school. But all in all we did pretty great, Clint."

"No I know," Clint agreed, finally getting the damn fitted sheet on the tiny crib mattress. "I would never question what a good mother you are. Sometimes I just get a little jealous that Tony and Pepper get to do it over again. You know what I mean? They already raised one kid, the went through all the ups and downs, and now they get to try again but with all that practice already under their belt."

"Yeah well I'm sure Tony will still wind up dropping her off something." Natasha teased, making Clint chuckle. She finally gave up with the closet in order to help Clint wrangle the duvet cover since he never could figure it out on his own. They almost had the whole thing put together when Anya careened into the room breathing heavily. "Hey, we were just talking about you. Is there any chance you remember a time when I.." Clint started to say, turning towards his eldest daughter but stopping when he noticed the look on her face.

"Tony called," Anya breathed, her voice as shaky as her hands. "Little Miss was born...but something's wrong, we're not sure what...he wants us all at the hospital as soon as possible." She said it all so quickly it actually took a few seconds for Clint and Natasha to understand. And then they were moving so fast it made Anya dizzy. They acted upon instinct, both consumed with a gut-wrenching fear of the worst, and in almost the blink of an eye they were downstairs in the garage with their coats and shoes on, keys in their hands.

"What's happening!?" Robby begged as Ryland carried him out to an SUV. There were fat tears in the six-year-old's eyes but no one could explain. Ryland just kept saying everything was going to be fine, but even Ryland himself with all his absurd optimism wasn't entirely believing himself at the moment. He spoke to his father, Tony called his oldest and with a frantically shaky voice managed to get out the words Avengers Assemble.

There were too many people to take one car so everyone piled into their own vehicles, Robby ridding along with his brother and Anya. The garage lit up as each car engine came to life followed by tires screeching against the pavement. Robby was officially crying in the backseat of Anya's SUV so Ryland sat beside him, fiddling on an electronic tablet to ensure no one in the family would come in contact with a red light on their way to the hospital. "There's nothing to be afraid of." Ryland swore, his hand clenched in Robby's, but no one in the SUV believed him.

When they arrived the hospital staff was prepared. Tony had a level cleared for Pepper so that's where they were lead, everyone jamming into the private elevator together then bursting out like bullets in a machine gun. A team of nurses stopped and suggested they go see Little Miss but before they even got two words out the swinging doors that lead to emergency surgery swung open and Tony stepped through.

"Daddy!" Robby screamed, lurching forward at full speed until Tony bent down to pick up his son. Robby hit like a tone of bricks, not slowing at all until he was safe inside Tony's arms. "What's happening!? Is Mommy alright?" Robby asked with his face buried in the crook of Tony's neck.

The team gathered around, everyone sick with worry as Tony stood up, holding Robby close to his chest. Ryland stepped forward, his legs shaking so badly he almost fell over, then he locked eyes with a man he'd looked up to forever and saw pure unadulterated fear. He tried not thinking of the worst but it was impossible not to feel the urge to throw up when Tony looked so broken.

"Something..." Tony started before his voice cracked and he had to clear his throat. "Something went wrong...her blood pressure plummeted all of a sudden...there's internal bleeding but we don't know where..." He couldn't continue after that. His voice cut off and in order to keep his family from seeing him break Tony buried his face in Robby's neck. For a second everyone was too heartbroken to even breathe.

"What does she need?" Bruce was the first to ask, stepping forward as he began rolling up his sleeve. "I don't know how the gamma will effect her but I'll give blood if she needs it."

Steve stepped up beside him, offering, "Who knows what I've got running through my veins but if she needs it, it's hers." as he too rolled up the sleeve of his shirt. Tony felt his knees go weak as he looked upon the family he built, the family that found him. These people were a handful of freaks; laced with gamma radiation and super-serums and with backgrounds too sketchy to even question. But of all the power they possessed, nothing could ever trump the love they shared. Not Thor's hammer, not Cap's shield, not Natasha's thighs.

"What she needs..." Tony choked out, wracking his hand down his face and shifting Robby to his hip. "What she needs is a miracle."

"It wouldn't be the first we've witnessed." Thor offered up, the hand he had protectively placed on the base of Jane's spine trembling slightly. "We can make..." Thor was on the verge of a beautiful battle speech before his own daughter cut him off.

"The stream!" Dahlia shouted, causing everyone to jump a little and turn towards her. She started almost bouncing in place, too keyed up to stand still or even take a second to explain. Beside her, Anya started to ask what the hell she was talking about but Dahlia just grabbed her arm and started running.

"Where are you going!?" Jane shouted, turning to watch Dahlia and Anya run towards the stairs.

"To bring Aunt Pepper a miracle!" Dahlia shouted as she pushed past the stairwell doors dragging Anya behind. Despite how fit Anya was she was honestly having trouble keeping up with Dahlia who had much longer legs and seemed to be on one hell of a mission. It was almost twelve stories up to the roof but Dahlia took each step two at a time and therefore burst through the roof access door in record time. "Heimdall! Heimdall, open the bifrost!" Dahlia yelled as soon as she was outside on the helipad.

"Whoa! Wait, what!?" Anya skidded to a stop a few paces behind Dahlia, her hair whipping into her face at the sheer speed of her stop. "Asgard!? We're going to Asgard!? Now!? You really think now is..."

Before Anya could even finish light was everywhere surrounding them both in colors so blinding Anya cringed away, covering her face in the crook of her elbow. She could feel her hair whipping around her face violently and the ends of her coat flapping in the wind as her feet lifted off the ground. She let out a little yelp but continued to cover her face as she tried not to think about what was actually happening. It seemed both like a lifetime and a second, then her feet touched ground again. She stumbled a little, tripping over her own feet for a second and dropping her arm in the process. What greeted Anya was more than she could've ever imagined.

"Holy...shit!" she managed to gasp, looking about the great golden room she'd been transported to. Everything about it was ornate and beautiful and picturesque and for just one second Anya let herself wounder who got the task of cleaning the damn place.

"Your Highness, you called so suddenly." the man at the center of the room, the one she could only assume was Heimdall, spoke and Anya pivoted fast enough to lose her balance again. Asgard, she quickly realized, was like an acid trip. Too many damn senses to take in. She was going to overload.

"You saw one of my family is in trouble, Heimdall." Dahlia explained quickly as she motioned for Anya to follow her out of the giant globe of a room. "Keep the bifrost open for me, I won't be but a minute."

"As you wish," Heimdall replied, taking up his sword and looking like a statue once again. Anya quickly followed after Dahlia despite her inner desire to stay and closer inspect just the walls of the room, to take in every detail. She stepped out onto the rainbow bridge she grew up hearing stories about and literally gasped. That gasp turned into a scream when Dahlia suddenly pushed her over the edge.

"The hell is wrong with you!?" Anya screamed when she fell into a carriage built sort of like a boat but that was floating above the water. Dahlia jumped in gracefully, making Anya jealous for a second, then took up place at the back of the boat, grabbing what Anya guessed was probably whatever steering mechanism a damn floating boat used.

"You wouldn't have jumped if I asked you to, would you?"Dahlia shot back with a knowing glance. Anya made a face, knowing it were true, then stuck to watching Asgard zip past them. "Kind of mind blowing isn't it? I grew up knowing this place and it still amazes me every time I see it. And there's always something new to see."

Anya stole a peek back at Dahlia as she steered their chariot easily. "Heimdall seems important," she mumbled almost low enough for Dahlia not to hear. "and yet you're still more important. I'd be jealous if I weren't so fascinated by someone calling my idiot Lia Your Highness." Dahlia almost felt like sticking her tongue out for a second then she remembered, here she was a princess. And it'd be more fun to act royal for Anya's sake than to tramps about in her combat boots like she normally would.

Dahlia stopped right before Odin's castle, something akin to parking their conveyance before jumping out. Anya was actually more graceful in that act so she walked with her usual swagger up to the castle doors, her confidence reestablished after having been acting a fool since Dahlia grabbed her arm back at the hospital on earth. She did still feel small though given everyone around her were Asgardian tall and she was barely 5'5. Dahlia was granted immediate access to the kingdom and once again Anya felt tiny. She just tried not to trip over her own feet again as she rushed to follow Dahlia through the incredible castle.

"Now this...is a bedroom. Is this yours?" Anya exclaimed as Dahlia showed her to the most majestic bedroom Anya had ever laid eyes on. If it weren't for the bed Anya wouldn't even classify the space as a bedroom, more a ballroom. One of the pillars alone could absolutely finance Dahlia's wild college plans.

Dahlia was mumbling to herself in the corner as she rooted through cabinets and shelves, whispering, "Too big...too small..." as she picked up different items then replaced them. Anya was just about to ask what the hell they were doing when Dahlia found what she was looking for. She held up a tiny ornate vial no bigger than the palm of her hand attached to a chain. It could be worn as a necklace but Dahlia never used it for such a purpose.

"Whenever a royal baby is born," Dahlia started to explain as she stuffed the vial in her pocket and rushed back out of the room. "there's this massive celebration that can sometimes last for weeks. There's feasts and music and dancing and lots of drunkenness and general merriment as well as gifts. _Lots_ of gifts. Everyone in Asgard gives something to the royal baby no matter how little they have. Be it livestock, weapons, jewelery, whatever."

"And someone gave you that?" Anya clued in as she walked alongside Dahlia through the palace, following both her footsteps and her story.

Dahlia nodded. "I can't remember who, but I kept it cause I liked it."

"So what are you going to do with it?" Anya asked as they stepped up to a pair of double doors. Just before Dahlia pushed them open a voice came from behind them and they stopped.

"Dahlia, is that you?" a woman's voice asked and Dahlia turned with a small smile. "How is it that I knew nothing of a visit from you!" As the woman approached she held her arms out wide and Anya quickly remembered the one time Thor brought his parents to earth. Anya was really young at the time but she remembered a beautiful woman with golden curls and a sweet smile.

"Even Heimdall didn't see me coming." Dahlia replied as she embraced her grandmother. "I'm afraid I haven't come for a visit though. I need something from Asgard to help save my family on earth."

Frigga looked concerned and confused for a minute before realizing Anya was also in company. She smiled and offered her hand to Anya who wasn't quite sure if she should shake it, kiss it or curtsy. "You probably do not remember me; I am Frigga, Odin's wife, Thor's mother and Dahlia's grandmother. You are Anya, yes?"

Anya gaped for a second before smiling and just holding Frigga's hand. "I am, Your Highness...Your Honor...Ma'am..." She blew it. One chance to meet an Asgardian queen and Anya blew it. If she could kick herself in the ass she would.

Frigga chuckled a little before taking back her hand and turning to Dahlia. "What is it that you need?"

Dahlia was still overcoming the urge to bust up laughing at Anya so she cleared her throat and held up the vial. "I need a miracle from Odin's garden." she said and right away Frigga understood. The older woman just stepped aside, allowing Dahlia access to the doors she was trying to open a moment ago.

"Whatever else you need, do not hesitate." Frigga told her sincerely, holding onto Dahlia's hand a second longer. "And please come visit again soon. Auden is completely useless without you." Frigga gave a look not from a queen but from a grandmother and Dahlia blushed. She agreed quietly to come back as soon as possible before she pushed through the double doors and stepped outside.

"I like her," Anya said as they traveled down a series of stairs to an embankment. "she probably thinks I'm an idiot, but I like her." Dahlia outright laughed as she awkwardly hopped down the steeper part of the hill. Usually when Dahlia traveled down this area she was further down the path where the hills weren't as steep but she didn't have time to go to her usual spot so she had to make due, sliding ungracefully down the hill with Anya behind her.

"You should come back with me over spring break." Dahlia conversed as she tried not to fall on he face. "You could actually meet Auden and maybe not make a complete ass of yourself in front of my other family."

"I'd like that," Anya agreed breathlessly as they finally made it to the bottom of the hill. The breath she sucked in was more to cover her gasp as she looked down at the stream trickling below them. It was the single most magnificent thing Anya had ever seen- even more transcendent than all the other brilliant things she'd already seen in the short time she spent in Asgard.

"It's healing waters," Dahlia explained as she bent by the edge of the water. "I found out last year when I came for my birthday party. Remember how I told you about Auden and I romping around in the river like idiots? This is that river."

Anya watched with wide eyes as Dahlia uncapped the vial and placed her hand into the stream. Wherever her skin came in contact with the water sparkles erupted and shimmered like diamonds. Anya leaned closer just instinctively, amazed by every aspect of the stream. "It's shiny," was all she could think to say.

Dahlia chuckled a little, filling the vial before capping it again. "I swear to God you're like a damn squirrel. I'm never taking you back here if you can't act at least a little more cultured than this." she teased as she stood up, shaking off the excess water from her hand and consequently flinging glitter everywhere. Anya laughed bitterly before slapping Dahlia upside the head hard enough to almost knock her over. Dahlia's laugh was loud enough to reverberate off the castle walls.

"So what do we do with it?" Anya asked as she once again took up her place behind Dahlia, following her back up the hill to the castle where they started back to the rainbow bridge. As much as Anya wanted to stay and admire all the details of Odin's castle- and maybe make an ass of herself a little more- she knew the urgency of getting home and didn't drag her feet.

"I'm not sure," Dahlia admitted as she looped the chain around her neck, wearing the life saving vial like a necklace. "maybe just pour it on her I guess."

"Oh that's great. I'm so glad you know exactly what you're doing right now." Anya exclaimed sarcastically as they hopped back into their awaiting carriage and took off for the bifrost that could lead them home to earth again. Anya wasn't sure what kind of time loop there was between the worlds but she prayed the whole way back to Heimdall's command-post that they wouldn't be too late.

"Back to where you came, Your Highness?" Heimdall asked as soon as the girls entered his domain. Again Anya had to shake off the craziness of someone calling Dahlia Your Highness. Dahlia, a girl who once got her head stuck in a lawn chair.

"Yes, thank you." Dahlia replied, literally pulling Anya along side her. "I'll be back soon, I promise." Dahlia was able to exchange a smile with Heimdall before she was whisked away in a beam of colorful light. On the way back Anya didn't cover her eyes and was overcome with how surreal the whole event was. Not only was the bifrost a real thing- as was Asgard- but she was actually related (well enough) to a family that regularly traveled in such a way. To some there was nothing more mind-boggling than Yggdrasil and the possibility of other realms outside of earth. To Dahlia this was like a road trip to grandma's.

When Anya's feet hit earth again she didn't stumble, only exclaimed, "I wanna do that again!" with excitement. Dahlia just shook her head slowly, wondering to herself how Anya could be both such a badass and such a dork at the same time. The levity of the situation though quickly wore off when she remembered the reason for their trip. Anya and Dahlia shared a look before they both started back for the hospital door, taking the stairs two at a time if not more in order to make it back to Pepper's level quickly. They burst through the staircase doors sweaty and out of breath, Dahlia clutching the vial around her neck desperately.

The family wasn't in the hall anymore, the whole place was vacant. Anya's shoe squeaked when the two girls barreled to a stop where their family once stood. Dahlia figured there were two options, either everyone was in the waiting room or in Pepper's room. Just as Dahlia looked up to the sign hanging above the nurses desk with arrows pointing to each destination, a door opened behind her and she turned to see Kellen emerge.

He didn't need to say it. He couldn't say it.

Dahlia knew her brother and yet she never saw such a look on his face, such sadness in his eyes. He slowly shook his head, the tear on the edge of his eye falling down his cheek. For a minute Anya thought she might throw up, thought she might actually just throw up right then and there. It wouldn't matter if she did, no one would blame her. Even though she couldn't see the rest of the family she knew they were in a similar state. Then she thought about Tony and Robby and Ryland and what they must be going through and bile rose in the back of her throat. She honestly almost did throw up but instead made her feet move forward. That family needed her to be strong. Ryland needed her to be strong. She'd be as strong as Pepper would've wanted.

"No." was all Dahlia said, the word so soft and broken it barely came out. Anya turned halfway, looking at Dahlia as if to say _you did the best you could_. _You tried, it's just too late_. But Dahlia wasn't ready to give up. She grabbed the vial around her neck a little tighter, running a hand against her cheek to get rid of the tears, then she turned and forced herself through the emergency surgery access doors.

Who the hell even knows where she was going but Dahlia ran down the halls anyway. She followed the tugging in her heart that refused to believe she'd actually lost a family member today. The mere thought made her knees wobbly and she had to place a hand against the wall just to steady herself. She'd never lost anyone before. Everyone she knew, everyone she cared about, was still kicking. She never lost a family member or a friend in her life and she just wasn't prepared to lose Pepper. Not Pepper. Not when the woman was finally getting everything she wanted. Not before she got the chance to meet her little daughter.

Dahlia stopped outside a door, feeling something tug inside of her. Superstitious Dahlia was not, but clinging to hope she was. So with a shaky hand she pushed against the metal handle to open the door. Honestly she didn't know what she expected to find on the other side but what she saw left a sour taste in her mouth. She fought against the tumbling of her stomach and the tears in her eyes as she took a tentative step forward.

Blood. Everywhere. Never in her life had Dahlia seen so much blood. And Pepper...

Dahlia couldn't look. She didn't want to remember her aunt so pasty and white she was almost translucent. She didn't want to see the bloodstains on her skin and clothes, didn't want to remember a vibrant woman completely void of her usual ebullience. Nothing could rob Dahlia of the sweet memories she had of Pepper through the years, taking care of her family and doing what's best no matter what. Nothing could strip away the part of Dahlia that admired Pepper most of all- more so than anyone else if just because the woman was so damn strong. Nothing could break the reverence Dahlia felt for the woman on the table before her, not even the sight before her.

Instead of looking Dahlia acted. She uncapped the little vial of water and, with a quivering hand, held it out over Pepper. There weren't exactly instructions for use so Dahlia was playing it off the cuff, just taking a shot. She actually sort of shrugged a little before tipping over the vial to pour the glistening liquid across Pepper's abdomen.

The water trickled over her protruding stomach- still not having healed from giving birth- leaving a trail of glitter in it's wake. At first that's all that happened, then something magical occurred. Dahlia took a cautionary step backwards as the glitter started to spread like wildfire across the entire span of Pepper's stomach then body. It spread past her skin to the veins underneath, dancing under the surface of her skin like fire, setting her whole body aglow. She was wrapped in light and color so bright Dahlia instinctively covered her eyes. The room grew brighter and brighter then just like that the light was gone.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_It shames me to admit that I'm horrible at writing SciFi type scenes (such as Asgard or that last scene) cause I just don't have a surreal imagination. I can think up a million scenarios for characters so long as they don't include magic lol however I saw Thor 2 and the wheels in my head were spinning a million miles a second. This is what happened I hope you liked it and it wasn't too over the top or poorly done haha_

_Because of the nature of this episode there is no Polyvore set. I didn't feel the need to break up the angsty to describe outfits (and the chapter didn't really follow anyone in particular for very long aside from Dahlia) and the only identifying characteristics for Little Miss's room is that it's pink lol_

_However, you can still check out my Polyvore (samitballi. polyvore. com) and follow me. You can also follow me on Twitter ( samitballi) and on Tumblr (samitballi. tumblr. com) cause I love getting followers and talkin' to ya'll :)_

_Thanks!_


End file.
